Let's hear it for New York
by shellbull74
Summary: Kurt heads to NYU with his boyfriend after graduation but when someone from his recent past turns up unexpectedly, with Rachel's help, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Ill start by saying this is my first fan fic and I'm very nervous about about posting it. Please be honest but kind if you take the time to review it. Its a story dear to my heart and I'd like to thank behavingstrange for her support, feedback and knowledge of NYC. She has been amazing boost to my confidence and an excellent new york resource. I love you thankyou so much. **

**If you are a Gleek you will find many familar characters though perhaps not in the context you would expect. The story references a couple of my favorite eps heavily, Big brother and dance with somebody from my twisted perspective. I have 14 chapters ready to go that I am posting all together the rest will be updated as I go. **

**Please note I dont own Glee. wish I did. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

It was 4pm on a Friday afternoon and a smiling Kurt Hummel was almost dancing down the sidewalk. His head felt lighter than air. He had been at NYU and living in the dorms for about 4 weeks now. It had been a huge transition for him, moving from Lima Ohio where he had lived with his Dad, Carole and Finn to living in the dorms in bustling New York City with noise and people everywhere and parties every night. Kurt had attended a few gatherings. He was enjoying meeting new people and was slowly making new friends. His roommate Nick was straight, quiet and unassuming and they were friendly but they had little to do with one another apart from the occasional night in front of the TV. Kurt was finding his classes challenging but fun and had been so excited when he had got his first assignment back earlier that day and had received an A-. Life was so good. It was so so good.

From Kurt: Hey Sweetums . Got an A- on that assignment. You wanna meet for a coffee to celebrate? You know where. xo

To Kurt: Sure! Congrats Kurtie that's awesome. I can be there in 20mins? xo

From Kurt: C u then Babe.

Kurt weaved his way through the busy pedestrians and headed the 5 blocks to the coffee shop. He felt confident and happy. He knew he was looking hot. He was having a perfect hair day. He had spent a lot of time shopping since arriving in NYC and his new outfit was stunning if he did say so himself. His new skinny jeans were a perfect fit and the scarf he wore complimented his eyes beautifully. He had shyly noticed the odd admiring glance from onlookers on campus that morning. Checking his watch he sped up his step. It had been almost 24 hours since they had seen each other and he didn't want to keep his gorgeous guy waiting.

Ten minutes later he opened the door of the air conditioned coffee shop and stepped inside. He spotted his man immediately. It amazed Kurt how just seeing his face could make his heart race and his breathing fast and shallow. He gave him a smile and a wink and queued to place his order. The beautiful boy smiled back giving Kurt the cutest wave. Less than 5 minutes later, coffee in hand Kurt was approaching the table. His date rose to his feet smiling to greet Kurt with a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Kurtie" he announced admiringly "Ooh la la! Oh my! You are one hot looking little muffin today honey. Congrats on your assignment. I knew you could do it. I'm very proud of you." "I'm proud of me too." Kurt replied blushing wildly at the compliment. Still smiling sillily he sat down and took his partners hand. "Oh by the way Channy you are looking pretty adorable today yourself. You are such a cutie." "yep I know." The boy answered winking.

Kurt and Chandler Keihl were both attending NYU, but had met a few months earlier back in Lima. Because of the sexual innuendo of it, it amused them to tell people that they had met at Between The Sheets choosing to later add that that was in fact a music store and not as dirty as it sounded. Chandler had been smitten with Kurt immediately and enjoying his enthusiasm Kurt had chosen to give Chandler his number even though at the time he had been in pretty serious though somewhat complacent relationship with Blaine Anderson. Kurt and Chandler had sent particularly flirty texts to one another constantly for two days before Blaine had found out and threw a jealous fit. Kurt had tried to repair the damage claiming to have cut Chandler off and opting to speak to the school counsellor with Blaine but things weren't the same after that. Blaine had become so clingy, needy and suspicious and things were progressing with Chandler so Kurt broke it off with Blaine after graduation. Blaine had taken it extremely hard and there were times when Kurt missed him but now that he was in NYC and he had Chandler it was much easier to let go and move on.

Looking across the table into the blue eyes of the blonde haired boy Kurt felt calm and happy. He knew it was unfair to compare the two, but looking at Chandler he saw everything in him that Blaine hadn't been. Blaine as his first lover would always have a special place in his heart. Both boys sang like angels but that's where the similarities ended. Chandler was enthusiastic so open and thoughtful, so flirty and sweet and never moody. He looked at everything with a joy and wonder that amazed Kurt. With compliments that never failed to make Kurt blush, his smile warmed Kurt's heart making Kurt feel that it wouldn't be long before his body would warm Kurt's bed too. They hadn't quite progressed to that stage of their relationship yet. They had only been together six weeks officially. There had been phone sex of course before Kurt and Blaine had broken up and increasingly more so now and lots of lots of making out but nothing more. Chandler was a virgin though and quite self-conscious so Kurt wanted to be sure he was ready. Chandler took advantage of Kurt's newly found comfortability with PDA's since arriving in NYC often spoiling Kurt with affectionate hugs and random kisses. That would be enough for now. He cared for and respected Chandler Keihl and he knew that it would be well worth the wait.

Lost in his own thoughts Kurt didn't hear Chandler's request initially. "Kurtie? Kurtie?" he was asking "have you got anywhere you need to be this evening Sweetie? I'd love to hang out. Pizza? Movie? My dorm? My roommate is off to a party tonight so we can snuggle alone" He sounded kind of nervous. Shaking his head subtlety to clear it, Kurt grinned, thinking. He had no urgent assignments pending with the next one not due for a week so he was free as bird. "I'd love to Channy, I'd love to." They sat together hand in hand comfortably silent and finished their coffees. Chandler was the first to stand. Kurt followed watching Chandler's ass sway as he weaved through the tables to get to door. He loved the way his man's tight pants hugged his butt in all the right places. "Man." he thought to himself channelling Mercedes Jones "Kurt Hummel baby, you gotta get yourself some of that real soon." The thought made him harden slightly so he brushed it aside for now. Taking Chandler's hand in his own they walked hand in hand back to Chandler's dorm chatting quietly about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's company.

Stepping inside the building was always a shock, so much noise and chaos people screaming, yelling and running in every direction. Kurt was still finding it hard to adapt to and was a little taken back. Chandlers building seemed even more congested than his own across campus. They made their way up the stairs and along the hall to Chandler's Room. He was lucky to be at the very end of the corridor so there was minimal foot traffic outside his door. He was also lucky that his roommate Jeff was a bit of a ladies man and party animal meaning he was rarely home allowing Chandler plenty of privacy. He knew but didn't care that Chandler was gay. Kurt had met him a few times briefly and he seemed like a nice guy. They had no worries where he was concerned.

Chandler removed his key from his pocket and opened his door, stepping back to allow Kurt to enter first before turning the light on. Kurt liked Chandler's room. It was clean, airy, a little cramped but it felt quite homey. Kurt kicked off his shoes, grabbed the pizza menu from the side table and lounged on the sofa. Chandler looked amused. "Make yourself at home there Kurtie" He suggested teasingly. So Kurt did. They perused the pizza menu together before deciding on a large pepperoni with extra cheese and 2 diet cokes. Kurt called and placed the order from his cell phone while Chandler chose a movie. Just as Kurt hung up from the call a text message came through.

From Rachel: Hey K did you get that assignment back you were expecting? x

To Rachel: Yep, got an A- so pleased with myself. You busy tomorrow?

From Rachel: that's fantastic Kurt,busy tomorrow sorry will call you on Sunday though. Miss you

To Rachel: Miss you too.

Chandler looked up expectantly with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Just Mama Bear checking up on me" Kurt explained. "I asked her to meet us tomorrow but she has plans. Wonder what?" Chandler just sighed in reply. He didn't like Rachel much though he would never tell Kurt that. She was just too melodramatic, a total diva. He got the impression she didn't like him much either.

He placed The Wizard of Oz in the bluray player before snuggling on the sofa with Kurt. He pulled the throw rug from the back of the sofa over them for comfort and they had just got themselves settled when there was a knock on the door. Chandler groaned in frustration and got up to answer it forgetting they had ordered pizza. He paid the delivery guy locked the door behind him and returned to Kurt's arms. They fed each other pizza, and sang along together to the movie, exchanging smiles and small kisses constantly. Kurt felt so relaxed and so happy.

As the credits finished rolling Chandler gazed down at Kurt and realised that he was asleep. He admired the beautiful boy before him, as his heart exploded with love. They had been together such a short time but he fallen for Kurt the minute he had laid eyes on him in the Lima music store. Kurt had been looking for Whitney Houston music for a glee club assignment, when they struck up a conversation about Kurt's amazing outfit. He couldn't believe his luck when Kurt actually gave him his number. He loved that they had sent flirty text messages to each other for the first couple of days. It was all so new and exciting. Chandler had never been so bold but then suddenly Kurt stopped replying. Chandler had been devastated. Three days after that Kurt had called him confessing he had boyfriend but that things were rocky between them and that he didn't think it was going to last. They talked on the phone for over an hour that night about school, music, friends and New York and then most nights after that.

Before too many nights they had started having phone sex. The first time had been sort of accidental though not unwelcome and had just sort of evolved from a conversation about fashion and clothes and what they were wearing and by the end of the conversation to what they weren't wearing. Chandler knew it was wrong with Kurt's boyfriend still in the picture but he was in love with Kurt, hopelessly and deeply in love. Then the final week of school came and Chandler didn't hear from Kurt for four nights in a row. He panicked assuming that it was all over before it had begun until on the fifth night, the night after graduation Kurt called him. He sounded low and wasn't very chatty. It was kind of awkward but Chandler was so pleased to hear his voice that he didn't mind. He assumed Kurt was upset about leaving McKinley and saying goodbye to all his friends until he suddenly blurted out "I did it Chandler. I broke up with Blaine today. It just wasn't meant to be." Trying to sound sympathetic while smiling to himself Chandler tried to comfort Kurt and as days turned into weeks Chandler and Kurt became closer until 2 weeks before they were due to head to NYU they finally went on a date.

It had been 6 weeks now and Chandler couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had never met Blaine nor did he want to and Kurt had rarely spoken of him but he had decided the guy must have been crazy to let Kurt go. Still looking at Kurt in his dorm room on his sofa, with that beautiful flawless alabaster skin, gorgeous long eyelashes, perfect hair and those seductive pink lips that he couldn't not kiss he pinched himself. Kurt was perfect and Kurt was his and he had every intention of it staying that way. Not having the heart to wake his adorable boyfriend he lifted himself from the sofa giving Kurt a peck on the forehead before covering him with a blanket. After turning off the light changing his clothes and getting into his own bed Chandler lay there for hours warm and content listening to the love of his life breathe steadily and gently. He had never been happier.

Kurt woke up suddenly dazed and confused. He looked around initially unsure of where he was. The room was dark and he was cold and not very comfortable. He stretched his arms out yawning realising with a huge grin that he was in Chandler's dorm. He had never stayed the night before. He picked up his phone from the side table checking the time just as Jeff fell clumsily through the door, filthy, smelling like a hobo and very obviously inebriated. He was laughing loudly, still swigging on a beer. Kurt looked at him unamused as the bright light from the hallway blinded him. "Hey Kurt, What ya doing?" He asked cheekily, slurring his words. "Hope I'm not interrupting you ladies." "The only thing you are interrupting is my sleep." Kurt replied gruffly "Please close the door. That light is so bright." "Sorry." Jeff said more seriously "Hey what's with you on the sofa? Did lover boy kick you outta bed?" Kurt just scowled at Jeff unamused as Chandler sat up in bed. "Jeff, holy shit! What's the time? Shut the hell up!" "5:15am Channy." Kurt replied to him sweetly, yawning again.

Chandler looked at Jeff disgusted. "What the hell happened to you" he asked. "You look homeless and you smell homeless." "Was an awesome night Dude!" was the only reply he received before Jeff headed into the bathroom, hopefully to shower. "Did you sleep well baby? He murmured to Kurt. Kurt just shrugged still not really awake. "I'm cold though Channy. Don't you have any heat in here?" Chandler groaned, scooted over in his bed and lifted his covers. "It's plenty warm in here babe." Kurt hesitated but just for second, got up from the sofa grinning and climbed in beside his Channy. Chandler kissed him sleepily before rolling over to face the wall. Kurt spooned him holding him tight around the waist, taking in his warmth and scattering little kisses across his shoulder. Chandler held Kurt's hand snuggling against him. "Oh aren't you two just so adorable?" Jeff teased them coming from the bathroom in his robe his hair wet from his shower. The boys just rolled their eyes in response and dozed back off to sleep in each other arms.

aste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At this exact moment not too far away in NYC Rachel's alarm was sounding. She didn't usually get up this early on a Saturday morning but she had a busy day ahead. She had 3 hours to ready and get to the airport to meet the flight at 8:30am that was coming in from Lima Ohio. She was excited but apprehensive as she headed for the shower. Within 45 minutes she was dressed and out the door heading downstairs to her car. She had taken on a new look since arriving in NYC. Her and Kurt and sometimes Chandler she grimaced had spent most Saturdays frantically shopping. She loved Kurt and with him she always had so much fun. He had such an eye for style and had been able to open her up to a whole new world of gorgeous designer clothes, shoes and accessories. Chandler on the other hand did not really appeal to Rachel. His whiney irritating voice and his constant need for attention annoyed her. Everyone knew she was the star and Kurt's best friend and here he was all bubbly and enthusiastic and getting in the way. It just wasn't natural to be that perky. Kurt did seem happy though for the most part. Occasionally though she did notice his eyes glaze over and a nostalgic look come over his face and she just knew in her heart that he was thinking of Blaine.

Rachel still hadn't really worked out what had happened with Kurt and Blaine. They were so adorable together so happy and in love until suddenly they weren't. Rachel knew about the text messaging between Kurt and Chandler from the start and was shocked that Kurt had done that to Blaine. Blaine of course had been distraught calling Kurt out on it in Glee Club singing him, It's not right but its ok which had been even more awkward to endure than Finn's dancing. Rachel had thought that was the end of Kurt and Mr Between the Sheets and that Klaine were strong enough to make it through. Everything seemed great on the surface until Blaine had called her the day after graduation sobbing and broken. "K...K…Kurt" he was trying to say. Rachel panicked immediately thinking something had happened to Kurt as he finished speaking he sobbed "Kurt…he broke up with me. He thinks he wants to be with Chandler, fucking Chandler. Doesn't he know how much I love him?" Rachel realised then that something, had happened to Kurt. He had lost his freaking mind. Rachel had met Blaine at the Lima Bean that day and spent hours talking to him and attempting to comfort him. That night she had called Kurt to try and speak to him about it. After about 15 failed attempts that went straight to voice mail she finally got through to him. "It's over Rachel," was all he kept saying. "It's over." He sounded lost.

It was now 8:35am and Rachel had parked her car in the airport short term car park and was walking briskly into the airport terminal. It had been a month since she had seen her friend and was looking forward to him staying for the week. She looked around not spotting him yet and then there he was. He looked so tired, exhausted even, pale by his standards; his eyes, surrounded by dark circles looked listless. He seemed so small and fragile resembling only a shell of his former self. Her heart broke just looking at him. He attempted a slight smile as he greeted her taking her in his arms for a big bear hug. She squeezed him back with her all her might tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Kurt" she thought to herself. "What have you done?"

Rachel lead Blaine by the hand to the car chatting away to him about everything and nothing telling him all about NYADA, her classes, the songs she was singing and the dances she was learning. He nodded occasionally not really listening. "Kurt." He kept thinking to himself "For God's sake Rachel please just mention something about Kurt." But of course she didn't. She continued not to as they drove to her apartment, parking the car and then heading inside. She continued not to as she showed Blaine around the apartment. It was small, off campus but cute and she didn't have to share it so she was happy. She continued not to talk about Kurt as she settled Blaine in. Showing him his bed on her fold out sofa before going onto plan where they would go to lunch and what they would do for the afternoon. In fact she continued not to talk about Kurt all day. Blaine felt like he was going to scream as he laid down in his make shift bed that night He couldn't take it anymore. "How's Kurt?" He finally asked a tear running down this left cheek. Rachel just grimaced and sighed. She sat beside Blaine and took his hand. "I thought that's why you were here." she said sadly. He rolled over turning away from her and cried himself to sleep as she sat there helplessly and watched, stroking his back and then she went to text Kurt. This had gone on long enough.

Kurt's day had been exactly opposite. He and Chandler had slept till almost noon snuggled together in Chandler's bed for the first time. They had woken almost simultaneously greeting each other with silly smiles and gentle kisses. Jeff was also awake and slightly grossed out. "Enough." he called to them across the room jokingly. "I'm really not into live gay porn." Kurt threw his pillow at Jeff laughing when it didn't make the distance. "Cock blocker." He got up kissed Chandler one more time mostly for Jeff's benefit and headed to bathroom. He had survived his first overnight with Chandler. Nothing had happened between them of course, not with Jeff in the room but it had felt so good to wake up with Channy in his arms. He loved this stage of a new relationship when everything was new and exciting, when every smile melted his heart and every little touch felt like electricity, when every kiss went straight to his groin. He was hoping Chandler would make a move someday soon. He was constantly horny. Chandler was hot and he loved him. He wanted to be close to him in every way possible.

"I'm just going to shower babe." He called out to Chandler through the bathroom door. He turned on the hot water and as he stepped into the shower he thought of Blaine. This wasn't really unusual. He thought of Blaine every day. Usually though he was fully clothed at the time. He'd be at the supermarket and see Blaine's brand of hair gel or be shopping with Rachel and see a cute bow tie or just hear certain unmentionable songs on the radio and think of him. In the shower in his new boyfriends dorm room unprovoked was a little different but he just couldn't help it. He thought back to his and Blaine's first time. Although he had had nothing to compare it with he knew it had been amazing. Blaine had been so passionate, so tender and so loving. He had looked so beautiful and so sexy in the dim lamp light. Thinking about it made Kurt hard and he couldn't help but stroke himself. Slowly as first but then more rapidly as he thought about the feel and taste of Blaine's skin. The lustful look in his stunning hazel eyes and the desperate murmurs and groans he'd made as they explored each other bodies thoroughly. Blaine had taken his breathe away that night and on many other nights also. Kurt came quickly as he always did when he masturbated shooting white streaks guiltily all up the shower screen stifling his groans by biting his bottom lip. "Oh Fuck Kurt," he thought to himself. "What the fuck are you doing?" He cleaned the shower screen to hide his shame, got out of the shower, dressed and went to be with Chandler.

Chandler smiled at Kurt as he entered the room. "Good shower Babe?" He enquired getting up to kiss him and then heading for a shower himself. Thankfully Chandler was behind him and couldn't see him blush as he just nodded in reply. It was lunch time by the time the boys were ready to venture out into the world. Jeff had already left he was heading out for a game of football or something with his buddies. Kurt couldn't really remember for sure he had been too distracted by his earlier shower to listen properly to what the straight guy was saying. Kurt and Chandler ate a leisurely lunch at a small café near the campus. They held hands, giggled and whispered to each other. Others looked on in awe at the sweet young gay couple swooning over each other in the corner booth. There was no denying how cute they were. After lunch they parted ways. Kurt was still in yesterday's clothes and was dying to get changed and Chandler had laundry and some studying to do. They said goodbye kissed sweetly with Kurt still unwilling to push Chandler too far and made plans to meet for breakfast the following morning.

Kurt returned to his empty dorm room letting out a huge sigh as opened his door. Nick was nowhere in sight and as usual his side of the room was a war zone with clothes books and shoes thrown everywhere. Kurt wished that all parents would teach their kids to clean up after themselves before they sent them off to college where their roommates had to learn to live and cope with their slobbery. Kurt's side of the room was of course immaculate. He sat on his bed pondering his life. He wondered to himself about his earlier shower fantasy. He hadn't thought about Blaine in that way for a while now. He guessed he was just horny but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't the entire truth. He missed Blaine. Kurt kept himself occupied for the afternoon catching up on reading for class, calling his Dad and Carole who were thrilled with his assignments results and were missing him as much as he missed them and thinking about a certain dark haired hazel eyed boy. He knew it was wrong. He was with Chandler now and Channy was great. He was funny, hot and sweet and Kurt loved him. Enough said!

After a rather uncomfortable half night on Chandler's sofa and because he was meeting his guy for breakfast in the morning Kurt decided on an early night. It was only 8pm when he hopped into bed in an old t-shirt and comfy pj bottoms. He had completed his skin care ritual earlier and as he rested his head on his pillow he took his phone in his hand and he text

To Chandler: Good night Channy J luv ya x

This phone chimed almost instantly in reply, too instantly. It was Rachel.

To Kurt: I know I said I would call you tomorrow but can we get together instead. I'll be over around 9am

To Kurt: Love you too Kurtie Sweet dreams xxx

To Rachel: Everything ok? I had a breakfast date with C in the morning. Can we meet at my room at around 11am?

To Kurt: 11am is fine. Talk to you then xx

To Rachel: J good night

To Chandler: xxx

Kurt rolled over pulling his blankets up around him. He guessed Rachel would want to go shopping again tomorrow. He looked forward to that. He dozed off to sleep with a smile on his face thinking about his breakfast date with Chandler in the morning. He slept very restlessly though tossing and turning all night with visions of one Mr Blaine Anderson haunting his dreams.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt woke up exhausted to Nick's alarm about 7am. Nick always got up early on a Sunday. He and his girlfriend Maxie went to church together every week. Although Kurt didn't believe in God he respected their faith as they respected his sexuality. Neither flaunted one to the other. Kurt needed to be up early anyway he was meeting Chandler in 2 hours for breakfast and he had to get ready, pick out an outfit and do his hair. His beauty did not just happen on its own. He chose his black skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt and a black vest. He finished it off with a scarf, hat and his lace up boots. He looked good as he headed out the door to meet Chandler. Chandler wasn't there when he arrived so he just ordered himself a non-fat mocha and sat to wait. He was early anyway. Chandler arrived shortly after. He ordered toast and eggs and Kurt ordered pancakes and they both shared their meals sitting on the same side of the table together holding hands. They chatted for ages. Kurt told Chandler about talking to his dad yesterday and about the gossip in Lima and about Rachel wanting to meet them this morning. Chandler talked about the assignment he was doing. They were very cosy together. Time flew by and before they knew it was 11am and they were late to meet Rachel.

They ran across Campus up the three flights of stairs and along the empty hall to Kurt's room together holding hands and laughing. As he turned the corner Kurt saw Rachel but then who he saw behind her stunned him, a short boy with dark hair, pleading hazel eyes and a hopeful half smile. His immediate reaction was to smile dropping Chandler's hand and stepping forward. "Blaine?" He gasped. Chandler went pale, his face dropped. Blaine gave Kurt a half smile. "Yep" He replied. Kurt didn't know what to say or where to look. He looked pleadingly at Rachel but she just grimaced. He looked at Blaine, really looked at him for the first time in months. He looked terrible. He'd lost weight, he was pale and tired. He hadn't even gelled his hair. Kurt thought he looked sick.

Uncomfortably Chandler was the first to break the silence. He stepped forward to Blaine and offered him a hand shake. "I'm Chandler," he said awkwardly "I'm Kurt's um…" But Blaine didn't let him finish. He was angry Kurt recognised the fire in his eyes. "I know who you are you fucking home wrecking bastard. Don't even fucking talk to me in fact don't fucking look at me. Just fuck off." Blaine looked ready to swing a punch as Chandler stepped back. Tears filled Blaine's eyes as Kurt jumped instinctively to Chandler's defence. "Blaine you can't come here unannounced and scream at my boyfriend like that." "Your Boyfriend? Your Boyfriend Kurt? Your fucking boyfriend? It's been 3 months Kurt. Do you even know how much I love you Kurt? Do you?" he pleaded. This was more than Chandler could handle. "I think you had better leave Blaine." He suggested before turning to Rachel angrily and asking her why in the hell she had even brought him here. This just fired Blaine up more "I told you don't fucking talk to me asshole" he screamed at him. At this Rachel stepped back. Her and Kurt looked at one another both on the verge of tears. Always the peacemaker Kurt attempted to calm the situation taking Chandler aside, he kissed him reassuringly and asked him to take Rachel for coffee so he and Blaine could talk.

Chandler was reluctant not because he was insecure or didn't trust Kurt but because he wanted to support him and because Blaine was so angry. He was worried Kurt might get hurt. After some coaxing from Kurt, Chandler and Rachel went for coffee under strict instructions not to worry or to return until they heard from Kurt. With them gone Kurt turned back to the dark haired boy. They were both crying. Neither spoke as Kurt opened the door ushering Blaine inside and locking the door behind them. They stood looking at each other for the longest time before Kurt stepped forward and took Blaine in his arms, hating himself for causing the pain he saw in that beautiful boys eyes. Blaine hugged him back squeezing him, taking in the smell of him, and not believing he was holding him again. "Kurt, Precious Kurt, My precious Kurt." He thought to himself. Both boys sobbed desperately in each other's arms comforting one another neither one able to find the strength to step away from the other nor the words to speak.

Surprisingly it was Blaine who broke away first. He held Kurt's jaw in his hand wiping the tears from his cheek with his thumb. He desperately wanted to kiss Kurt but knew in his heart that that would be too much too soon. Right now it just felt so good to be near him. Touched by the sweet gesture Kurt took Blaine's hand lead him to the sofa where they sat side by side together hand in hand. Blaine's hands were trembling and really hope Kurt hadn't noticed. Of course though he had and he stroked Blaine's hand with his thumb a little just to calm him. "I like your room." Blaine finally said "Did Finn move in?" he joked gesturing the mess on Nick's side. Kurt gave him a half smile and shook his head. "Do you love him?" Blaine blurted out. Kurt Shrugged. "Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know. I thought I did. I was thinking about you yesterday." he added. That was little consolation for Blaine. "When you are with Kurt him does it feel the way it did with me? When you make love to him are there the same fireworks?" Blaine sounded desperate like his heart was being ripped from chest. "I haven't made love to him, or anyone but you" was all Kurt could say. Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

Across campus at the coffee shop the situation was just as awkward. Chandler was a wreck. Every sip of coffee he took curdled in his stomach as he sat scowling at Rachel. They weren't the best of friends neither really liked the other but their mutual love for Kurt kept them from expressing their true feelings for one another. At last Chandler spoke "I can't believe this is happening! Why did you have to bring him here?" For once Rachel thought carefully before opening her mouth. "I love Kurt; I love Blaine, you not so much. If you could have seen how amazingly perfect they were together and how happy you never would have intruded on that." "I love Kurt too Rachel and I never intruded I was invited into this relationship. It takes two Rachel. I did not chloroform Kurt and drag him around campus for the last 6 weeks. We are happy Rachel. You had no right to interfere and bring that boy here." There were tears in Chandler's eyes but by now Rachel was fuming so she chose to ignore them. She got up from the table stormed out the door in her usual Rachel Berry style, slamming it behind her. Chandler was impossible, not the right guy for Kurt. As she got into her car she wondered how things were going with Kurt and the right guy. She hadn't heard from them yet so she hoped that was a good sign. She headed home.

As he looked into the sad yet stunning hazel eyes before him Kurt Hummel had never felt so confused. It was like they had never been apart. Memories of he and Blaine together flooded his mind. They had been so in love and he had never been happier than when he was with Blaine, if he was being truly honest with himself. They had always had fun together, they had laughed and cried together, they had been Warblers together, they had been New Directions together, they had won nationals together, and they had made love together. Blaine had been Kurt's rock, the centre of his universe. Kurt could feel the tears returning as he realised that by giving up Blaine he had not only walked away from true love but he had also lost his best friend. Kurt suddenly felt deflated and exhausted. He let out a massive sigh.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

P

**Chapter 4**

After Rachel had stormed out on Chandler he left the coffee shop and headed for his dorm room. He was afraid. He wanted to go and see Kurt to hold him in his arms but Kurt had asked him to stay away until he heard from him and he felt he should respect that. If he and Kurt were going to last he had to trust him and let him deal with Blaine in his own way. What an asshole that guy was. He understood he was upset. Chandler would be upset too if he let Kurt get away but he still couldn't believe the way Blaine had spoken to him. He didn't realise someone could hate him that much. Chandler suddenly felt rare insecurities sneaking in. Had Rachel been right? Had he intruded where he shouldn't have? Were Kurt and Blaine destined by the stars as Rachel had implied? Why had he been such a prude? Maybe if he and Kurt had had sex before now this wouldn't be happening. Chandler had seen the way Kurt had smiled when he first saw Blaine and felt how he had dropped his hand like it had suddenly stung him. Chandler was worried. He went back to his dorm, buried his face in his pillow and cried.

"Please don't cry baby" Blaine whispered to Kurt tears returning to his eyes. Blaine had cried so much in the last 3 months he was surprised he had any tears left. He felt so drained and exhausted. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, his grades at school were slipping, he hardly went to Glee club anymore and he knew he looked a mess. He hated Kurt seeing him like this but his need to see Kurt had overridden him. He had kind of hoped Kurt would be looking the same way but of course he wasn't. He looked even more perfect than ever, perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect outfit, just perfect. Blaine had been so excited and yet so scared of seeing Kurt again. Rachel had assured him that it was the right thing to do though and he agreed until he saw Kurt run around the corner of the hallway laughing and holding hands with that boy. His heart had broken into a million pieces. He hated Chandler. Blaine hated no one but he hated Chandler. Blaine imagined the two boys together, Chandler holding Kurt, Chandler kissing Kurt, and even worse Kurt reciprocating, he stopped himself from continuing at least he knew they hadn't had sex. Maybe there was still hope.

Kurt reached past Blaine with his free hand and grabbed a tissue from the side table wiping his eyes and nose. He had almost forgotten he was still holding Blaine's hand. At that moment Kurt's phone chirped a text a text message. He had didn't know what to do. He didn't appreciate the interruption right at this moment. "You better check it" Blaine said solemnly "It might be your dad…or Chandler." Kurt apprehensively removed his phone from this pocket. It was just Mike Chang.

To Kurt: Sorry to hear you got an Asian F on your first assignment buddy. If you wanna Skype later I can give you some pointers.

Kurt burst out laughing and showed the text to Blaine who smiled. "You got an A- on your first assignment Kurt?" he asked the boy resting his hand on this thigh "that's incredible. I'm so proud of you." Kurt Smiled. He would reply to Mike later and thank him for breaking the ice. Both boys had seemed to relax now. Kurt leaned back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, his lips partially open, just trying to think for a minute. Blaine could take no more. He knew it was probably a terrible idea but he leaned in and gently touched his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's eyes shot open but he did not pull away. Blaine took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss. Kurt was quickly responding. With their lips crushed together in desperation Kurt opened his mouth allowing their tongues to intertwine. He groaned loudly as he lifted his hands to Blaine's face trying to pull him even closer. He loved how Blaine tasted and how his mouth felt under his. He raised one hand slightly burying it in Blaine's hair then pulling away slightly to whisper "I always loved your curls." Both boys were panting and both were obviously aroused as they reluctantly pulled apart.

They looked at one another slightly shocked. Even after the months apart the fireworks were still there just like the first time they had ever kissed back at Dalton. "um…"Blaine was nervous "What just happened there." "I think you just kissed me" Kurt replied shyly still trying to catch his breathe. "I think you kissed me back too" Blaine responded grinning. "I think I did." Kurt was blushing. It had been an amazing kiss. Kissing Chandler had never felt like that. Oh fuck! Chandler! What had he done? At that moment he looked at Blaine and remembered the first day they met. He pictured Blaine in his mind singing Teenage Dream and thought to himself "No Regrets, Just Love." Love? But who did he love? Blaine had been his first love apart from Finn who barely rated a mention because he hadn't felt that way about Kurt. Blaine and Kurt had a special bond. They had shared so much together both emotionally and physically and they were obviously both still extremely attracted to one another. At that moment Kurt couldn't quite remember why he had broken up with Blaine and he said as much to him. "I think you should be asking that blonde haired prick across campus. Honestly Kurt the guy is a dweeb. What could he possibly have that I don't? You know I want you back right? You know I want you Kurt" Kurt thought back to the coffee shop 2 days ago when he had compared the 2 boys in his head. Had he been fooling himself? Looking at Mr Blaine Anderson right now he couldn't imagine anyone more perfect. "You do realise you look terrible don't you?" Kurt laughed at Blaine. Blaine laughed too. "It's been a very rough couple of months baby." Kurt grimaced again.

Across town Rachel had herself in a panic. She was talking to Finn on the phone and pacing around her apartment frantically. "I dropped him over there hours ago Finn" she was saying "I haven't heard a thing. What could they be doing?" "Maybe they are doing the nasty" Finn replied doing his best Puck impersonation. "Rachel it will be ok. Even if they aren't in love anymore Kurt loves Blaine. Let them sort it out. Now tell me what you're wearing honey!" Rachel rolled her eyes "Bye Honey" She replied sarcastically before hanging up. Rachel felt so helpless. What if Chandler was right and she shouldn't have taken Blaine to see Kurt? What if this just made things worse? worse? She guessed things couldn't be worse. She couldn't bear to hear Blaine cry himself asleep again tonight. They had spent so much time in the past month talking on the phone about Kurt with Blaine sobbing so hard she couldn't understand him most of the time so if nothing else she hoped he would at least get some closure. She loved Kurt so much. She loved them both. They were Klaine. They belonged together.

The two boys sitting alone together in Kurt's dorm room were beginning to realise the same thing. They were both beyond exhaustion, beyond words, beyond tears. They just sat comfortably silent together now both basking in each other's presence. "You have been here for ages and I haven't even offered you a drink" Kurt realised "would you like a diet coke or maybe something to eat. I think I have some cookies and redvines hidden away in here. I used to leave them out but Nick kept stealing my stash" Kurt laughed. "A diet coke and redvines would be divine." Blaine smiled. Kurt got up to retrieve them and suddenly the sofa felt very empty. Blaine sighed. Kurt returned passing the diet coke to Blaine. Blaine deliberately brushed his hand against Kurt's. Blaine noted he didn't even flinch. He just smiled slyly as he put the redvines on the side table saying "help yourself." He sat back down. Kurt spoke again taking Blaine's hand once more "You know I love you Blaine. You know that I will always love you forever and a day. I need time to think. I need time to work out if I'm still in love with you. I know we still have the chemistry but the connection has deeper than that. I know it always was. Do you understand? I just need to think." Blaine nodded. "You know what I want Kurt you have always known what I want." With that he stood up. Kurt stood too. Blaine brushed his lips even so gently and briefly against Kurt's and walked to the door. He left closing it behind him and walked off down the hall not looking back for now.

aste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once he was outside he realised he had nowhere to go. It was after 4pm. He had been with Kurt for over 5 hours. He wished he was still with Kurt but the day had been so emotional and so intense he needed to breathe. Like Kurt he needed to think. The first thing he needed to think about was finding Rachel. He text her

To Rachel: Where are you? I'm ready to go home. Please don't ask!

To Blaine: I'm at home. I couldn't bear that ignoramus. I'll be about 15 mins. Are you ok?

To Rachel: I might be ok. I'll meet you outside Kurt's building ok?

To Blaine: k xx

Blaine sat on the bench near the door. His face buried in his hands. He wanted food and sleep. He was prepared for Rachel to grill him when she arrived but she didn't. She gave him a smile and a gentle hug and they headed for the car. They stopped for Noodles on the way home and chatted about anything and everything except for the huge white elephant in the room. Rachel knew if Blaine wanted to talk about Kurt he would. She was dying to know but for once decided she had interfered enough. After eating they returned home. Blaine changed in the bathroom and hopped into bed. It was 7:45pm almost 4 hours since he had seen Kurt. He sighed rolled over exhausted and for the first time in 3 months dozed off without crying himself to sleep. Rachel smiled to herself. Things must have gone well.

Kurt stayed seated on the sofa for the longest time. He finished his diet coke and starred off into the distance lost in a tirade of thoughts. He crashed back to reality when his phone beeped. It was Rachel.

To Kurt: Are you ok? I'm sorry about today but he's been so heartbroken without you.

To Rachel: Shut up! I hate you! :P

To Kurt: I love you too xxxx

Kurt realised it was dark outside and he hadn't eaten anything except a redvine since breakfast. What a day it had been. Kurt changed into his Pyjamas carried out his skin care routine. Nick should be home soon. He texted him.

To Nick: had a woeful day do you think you could grab me some food on your way home? I'll pay u when you get here.

To Kurt: Sure Bro, only about 10 minutes away what do ya want?

To Nick: something greasy and totally bad for me please.

Nick arrived back at the dorm with two massive burgers, fried chicken pieces and fries. Kurt tried to give him money for it but he refused saying Kurt should just pay next time. The Roommates dived into the food while watching the TV. An hour later Kurt was in bed almost asleep when he thought of Chandler. They always text each other good night. Kurt didn't know what to do. He had more or less decided that he was going to break up with Chandler but he had to do it face to face. Not in a text message. Chandler deserved better than that. He was an awesome boyfriend just sadly for him, He wasn't Blaine. If he text him goodnight would that get his hopes up. Kurt decided to leave it. He didn't hear from Chandler either.

Chandler had fallen asleep early. He had tried to stay awake expecting to hear from Kurt but his eyes had forced themselves closed. It had been a harrowing day. First thing he did when he woke was check his phone there were three missed calls from his mother and a text from his cousin but nothing from Kurt. His heart dropped. It was 9am and he still hadn't heard from Kurt. What if he and Blaine had made up? What if Blaine was still there? Should be call Kurt? He remembered that Kurt had no classes on Monday until 3pm and tried to calm himself by assuming Kurt was still asleep, alone, dreaming of him. He somehow doubted it though. He had a terrible sinking that he would be a single man again before the day was through. What did Kurt see in that bad tempered brunette?

Kurt had once again slept poorly tossing and turning and constantly waking, by 6am he had had enough so he got up began working on the assignment he had due at the end of the week. Considering how much he had on his mind it all seemed to come together and flow well and by 9am he had three quarters of it completed and was pleased with his efforts. He decided that he couldn't put off any other longer what he needed to do today as began to get ready. He showered, dressed, moisturised his face adding a little concealer around his eyes to hide the dark circles and puffiness, fixed his hair and headed out the door. First a coffee and then Chandler he thought to himself. It was going to be another tough day.

Kurt decided against texting Chandler and just went straight to his dorm room instead. He paused outside the door for a minute. He could hear Chandler through the door moving around. He was singing along to a CD. Kurt recognized the song straight away and admired Chandlers voice.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Oh shit! He thought to himself. Chandler knows what's coming. Kurt raised his fist and knocked on the door loud enough to be heard over the music. Chandler turned it off and opened the door. One look into Kurt's solemn eyes and he knew the verdict. "I appreciate you coming over Kurt" Chandler muttered tears running down his cheeks "but you really don't have to say anything. I knew as soon as you smiled at that guy yesterday that I had lost you. You have never looked at me that way. I can't just stand by Kurt and watch him slowly steal you away for from me. It's ok Kurt" he continued "I understand. I won't stand in your way. I really do think you should leave now though and please avoid me for a while if you can. It's just too painful Kurt to see you" and with that Chandler closed the door. Kurt stood there momentarily stunned. He hadn't spoken a word. Chandler had let him off Scott free. He felt relieved but he also felt terrible for Chandler. He heard the song start over as he headed back down the corridor.

Kurt felt numb. He didn't know what to do now. He needed to see Blaine. He needed to hold Blaine. There was so much he needed to do with Blaine. He took a deep breath then realised he had no time to breathe. Was Blaine still in New York with Rachel? He hadn't mentioned how long he was staying. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine would need to be at school. He hoped he was wrong. He ran back to his dorm room where it was quiet and text Rachel. He couldn't remember her Monday schedule but hoped she wasn't in class.

To Rachel: is Blaine still with you? Does he still have the same number? I need to see him

Between classes, Rachel smiled and did a pirouette as she read the text and replied

To Kurt: Hello to you too. I'm great thanks for asking. Who is this Blaine you speak of?

To Rachel: yeah yeah hi Rachel how are you? Blaine? Please?

To Kurt: I love it when you beg :P He still has the same number or you can call try my land line. What's happening?

To Rachel: thank you. I'll tell you later need to speak to him first.

Across town Blaine's cell phone rang. It was probably Rachel again he grimaced calling again to make sure he hadn't thrown himself on a kitchen knife. When he saw the name that appeared on the screen he couldn't believe his eyes. He answered instantly. "Kurt?" he gasped breathlessly. "I need to see you" Kurt replied. "Sure! where? when?" Right now or preferably sooner. Can you come over?" Blaine smiled ecstatically and did a happy dance around Rachel's apartment. "Ok" he said calmly trying not to sound too eager "I need to shower and dress and then I'll grab a cab." Both boys hung up and both were dancing.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to arrive. He'd changed his outfit three times and had checked his hair in the mirror at least twelve. He was so nervous. His hands were sweaty and trembling. He was watching the clock as he paced the floor. It was almost 12pm. It had been over an hour since he spoken to Blaine and Rachel only lived 20 minutes away. What could be taking so long? What if Blaine had changed his mind? What if Kurt had hurt him so badly he has decided not to come? Then it came, the long awaited knock on his dorm room door. He took a deep breathe to calm himself and then opened the door. There stood the most adorable dark haired boy Kurt had ever seen. He had a hopeful smile on his face that extended right up into his amazing hazel eyes. He looked nervous. Kurt stepped back smiling gesturing him inside.

There was so much they needed to say to one another that really couldn't wait and both boys talked at once. Laughing Blaine stopped "You go first" he told Kurt. Now that he had the floor Kurt didn't know where to start. So Blaine went first. "Chandler?" he enquired "over" Kurt replied Blaine smiled "so does that mean you and I…?" "If you still want to Blaine I'd love for you and…" Blaine cut Kurt off "Are you crazy Kurt? Of course I want you and I. I always have and I always will. I love you Kurt Hummel. You were my soul mate and my best friend. I missed you more than oxygen." Kurt's eyes welled with tears as he took Blaine into his arms. "I love you too" He whispered into Blaine's ear. "Turn off the water works" Blaine teased laughing. He looked at Kurt adoringly "Hello boyfriend" he announced triumphantly. Kurt smiled wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

As both boys leaned into kiss, their phones both went off simultaneously. "Rachel!" they said in unison laughing. Blaine looked at Kurt as he got his phone from his pocket. God it felt good to laugh with him again.

To Kurt and Blaine: Hi just need to know what's happening? I'm a nervous wreck here.

From Kurt to Rachel: Happening where? What are you talking about?

Rachel smirked ha ha very funny she thought to herself.

From Blaine to Rachel: Not now please! I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend J

This time Rachel smiled for real

To Kurt and Blaine: About Freaking time! Yay! Have fun boys! Lots and lots of fun! ;)

Rachel next sent a group text to the entire glee club. It read: It's on like Donkey Kong. Klaine are back! Her phone went crazy with excited responses.

Then the boys phones chimed again.

From Puck: Woah! Make up sex time baby! Go Klaine!

From Kurt: Privacy please pass it on!

Puck did and the text messages stopped. Just to be sure both boys turned off their phones. But not before Kurt sent one last text.

To Nick: Any chance of having my place to myself tonight. I have a friend over,

Nick smiled assuming it was Chandler

To Kurt: No worries I'll stay with Maxie. Tell him hi.

Kurt locked the door and turned to Blaine. It had been so long since they had been together and he realised just at that minute how much he had missed his curly haired hobbit. "I have an embarrassing confession to make" he shyly told Blaine. Blaine panicked thinking immediately that Kurt had lied to him about not sleeping with Chandler. Kurt recognised the panic in his eyes and realised what he must be thinking and smiled softly. "Oh god no!" he said "I was telling the truth when I said I never slept with anyone since you. The thing is when I told you yesterday that I had been thinking about you, that was in fact while I was in the shower." Blaine raised his eyebrows blushing slightly as Kurt continued "and there was a happy ending." Kurt blushed too now. "Wow" Blaine said surprised but flattered. "Really? I think you better tell me a little bit more about this shower of yours Mr Hummel." Kurt giggled. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He mused winking

Kurt lead Blaine to his bed. It felt just like old times but somehow different. There was a new understanding between the boys a new vulnerability, like they suddenly realised how fragile and precious their bond was. "I need to make love to you Kurt" Blaine groaned. "But I'm so exhausted. I've missed you so much. I missed your eyes your smile, your smell, your taste and your touch. I've missed everything about you." Kurt kissed Blaine thoroughly. "I've missed you too. I'm so sorry Blaine I'll never be so stupid again. I'm sorry." Blaine smiled he appreciated the apology after the months of despair he had endured. "Can we just hold each other for a long while?" Blaine asked. Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed and once Blaine had shuffled up to the pillow Kurt lay beside him. The boys faced one another with practically their entire bodies touching from head to toe, holding each other and staring into each other eyes. Kurt thought it was the most romantic moment he had ever experienced. They lay like that for hours talking to another, smiling, making out and getting to know each other all over again. It was like nothing and no one else existed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaine drifted off to sleep first then Kurt after placing gentle kisses on Blaine's eyelids. Kurt could not believe how much had happened in the past 2 days. He had completely forgotten about his 3pm class. Luckily Sebastian down the hall was in the same class. Hopefully he would be able to borrow his notes. Kurt didn't really care either way. He was back with Blaine. He didn't know how long for though. Actually he knew this time it was forever but what he didn't know was how long Blaine was in NYC for. The logistics of this relationship were going to be difficult which Kurt acknowledged to himself had been one of the main reasons he had given up so easily on Blaine in preference of Chandler in the first place. It felt so wrong now that he thought about it. Looking at Blaine now soundly sleeping, his adorable dark curls falling against his forehead Kurt regretted not fighting harder for he and Blaine even if he didn't fully regret Chandler. They had a rough road to recovery but he believed just as everyone from Glee Club did that they would get there.

Kurt was woken in the middle of the night by the most delicious wet kisses down the side of his neck. He let out a deep groan in appreciation reaching around behind himself to cup Blaine's head in his hand so he couldn't pull away. He flashed Blaine a cheeky smile. "Keep that up Mister and you are going to find yourself in serious trouble" He teased. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt giggling. "Trouble was exactly what I was looking for." Suddenly Kurt became serious. "I adore you Blaine and I want to be with you forever. I want us to get married in Central Park, buy a fabulous apartment in Manhattan and raise a dozen beautiful gay unicorn babies and Oh my God do I want to fuck you? All day, every day, forever especially right now" he added not even bothering to blush " but we really have to talk, how is this going to work with me here and you in Lima? How are we going to be together if we can't really be together? I don't even know how long you are in New York for!" Kurt sounded so desperate.

Blaine smiled widely. It felt so good to hear Kurt say all those beautiful things to him again, though he wasn't sure about the dozen gay unicorn babies. "You might be happy about what I have to tell you then." He announced. He went on to tell Kurt how he and Cooper had become really close since Copper had visited Lima a while back and helped out in Glee Club with acting classes. They talked about three times a week now which Blaine loved and so Cooper of course knew all about the dramas with Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Kurt was pleased for Blaine that he finally was close to Cooper and found it all very heart-warming but didn't really see what any of it had to do with their relationship and told Blaine so. Blaine was still smiling. "I told him I planned to visit NYC to woo you back and he had some exciting news of his own." Kurt raised his eyebrows urging Blaine to continue but still not really understanding where this story was leading.

"It turns out that he has scored a small but reoccurring role in some TV show called Glee or something and he has to relocate to New York Kurt" Blaine is still beaming and Kurt begins to understand where this is going. "He has asked me to share an apartment with him and I can finish out my senior year here near you." Now Kurt is beaming too. "I haven't given him my decision yet because there was no way I could have moved to NYC if you had rejected me but I'm here for the week with Rachel I'm meeting Coop today to let him know. Then I guess we look at apartments and schools, you can come too if you want and I'll be living here within a month." Blaine is just babbling now with excitement and Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face if he tried.

He cups Blaine's chin in his hands and pulls the boy's mouth to his own. He is so gentle their lips barely touch. Blaine groans he can take no more of Kurt's teasing and suddenly the atmosphere in the room has changed. He pushes Kurt back on the bed "It's been three very very long months baby" he groans "you are seriously going to have to do better than that." Kurt giggles and Blaine takes over sliding his lips across Kurt's seductively, licking his bottom lip gently with his tongue. Kurt parts his lips slightly moaning allowing Blaine's tongue entry to his mouth and both boys are aroused and panting as the kiss deepens. Clothes are rapidly being torn off, Kurt not even protesting when he sees the buttons of his new $400 Armani shirt, which he shouldn't have fallen asleep in, fly off across the room. Jeans and underwear soon disappear into a crumpled pile on the floor and both boys know as they grind against one another in desperation that after three months apart this will all be over very quickly. Their desire for each other is just too great.

Kurt reaches down and squeezes Blaine's cock in his right fist tugging rapidly the way he knows drives Blaine crazy. His left hand is cupping Blaine's ass. Kurt can tell Blaine is getting close and moans encouragement to him as his eyes roll back and he cries out Kurt's name in release shooting his seed all up Kurt's dorm room wall. Kurt moans in satisfaction as he watches delighted thinking his boyfriend is the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Blaine slowly catches his breathe realising Kurt has yet to climax. He lays a trail of kisses from his lover's hip moving slowly closer and closer until Kurt is literally begging for Blaine to blow him. Blaine complies taking Kurt's beautiful hard cock into his mouth savouring the taste of him and enthusiastically sucking him. Taking in more and more of him until he feels the head of Kurt's cock hitting the back of this throat with each thrust. Kurt thanks whatever divine being that may exist for Blaine's lack of gag reflex as he quickly cums down the boy's throat leaving him no choice but to shallow. Blaine licks at Kurt's softening cock like it's a giant lolly pop as Kurt withdraws from his mouth feeling sensitive and completely satisfied. Both boys smile and move into each other's arms as sleep overcomes them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kurt wakes before Blaine as the sun shines in through the windows. He is still naked and starving. As he puts of his underwear he looks up at the mess still on the wall and smiles to himself. That had never happened before. Never had they been so desperate with desire for another. Kurt loved that he had made Blaine lose control like that but decided he better get up and clean it before Nick returned home. He didn't need to have that awkward conversation with his Christian roommate. Blaine didn't even stir as Kurt climbed all over the bed scrubbing the dried cum off the wall. Poor Blaine he looked so fragile, vulnerable and so exhausted scrunched up in the foetal position on Kurt's bed. He also looked incredibly sexy, his curls in his face and his body totally exposed. Kurt made the decision although he didn't want to wake Blaine. They both needed to be out of bed before Nick returned and neither had eaten since yesterday morning. Kurt also had classes he needed to get to and Blaine was meeting Cooper to make plans for his move to New York. Kurt couldn't believe it.

Leaning over Kurt lays a row of kisses along Blaine's jaw. Sleepy and confused Blaine swats him away frowning but not opening his eyes. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" he breathes into his ear. Blaine smiles pulling Kurt down on top of him and kissing him square on the mouth. "I thought I was dreaming" he murmurs "now make love to me my handsome prince". Much to Blaine's horror Kurt pulls away. "As much as I would love to my darling, I am unable to comply." Blaine pouts as Kurt goes onto explain why. The boys shower together unwilling to be separated for even a second thoroughly bathing one another not only with shower gel but also in kisses. Lovingly they towel each other dry and then Kurt finds some fresh clothes for Blaine to wear, loving the idea of Blaine walking around NYC all day in his underwear. They dress, share Kurt's toothbrush and then head out for breakfast, Kurt praying that they don't run into Chandler.

Its 9am when the sit down at in the diner to eat. Kurt still has 2 hours before his first class. He turns on his phone for the first time in about 18hours as they look over the menu together. Both boys are starving but order way more than they will ever eat. Kurt's phone chimes repeatedly. He has 11 text messages and 4 missed calls. Blaine laughs as Kurt reads them aloud.

Text 1, From Mercedes: Congrats beautiful boys I knew you two were end game. 3

Kurt loved that people were already texting them together again and he smiled

Text 2, From Puck: If you wanna keep him Kurt suck his balls I always love that.

They frown making a note to thank Puck later for his helpful suggestion

Text 3 and 4 were also from Puck with similar suggestive ideas for the boys to try.

Text 5. From Finn: awesome job bro! hi Blainers J

Text 6: From Chandler ….Kurt frowned as he read: I gave you my everything so Fuck you Kurt!

So apparently Chandler was not going to let Kurt off without a hitch after all. There were 3 more texts similar to that from Chandler. Blaine sighed but realised he and Kurt would get through together. The dweeb would not be a problem.

The final text was from Rachel: Kurt it's late just wondering if Blaine will be home tonight I'm about to lock up. Love you both x

The four missed calls were also from Rachel. Kurt text her quickly explaining their plans for the day.

Blaine's phone had similar messages minus those from Chandler of course with the exception of one.

From Cooper: Hey little bro! hope u r enjoying the big apple and that u and Kurt are sorted. I'll meet at 12. Let me know where to pick you up. Looking forward to the apartment hunting J

Blaine loved that Cooper had believed that he and Kurt would get back together even when he himself had doubted. Cooper really was an awesome big brother.

To Cooper: Kurt and I are just having breakfast. Can you pick me up from the main entrance of the NYU campus J

To Blaine: Thank God for that! I couldn't take any more sobbing. See you at 12.

Blaine smiled. He was looking forward to seeing his brother but right now there were more pressing issues to deal with like staring into the stunning blue eyes of the beautiful boy before him. Blaine forced himself to concentrate on devouring his breakfast, that had just arrived, rather than devouring Kurt as he so desperately wanted to. There would be time for that later. As they finished eating Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own raising it to his mouth to kiss the palm thinking that just 24 hours before he wouldn't have been able to do that. He was so grateful to be back in Kurt's life and to have Kurt back with him after so long. It had only been 3 short months but it had seemed like a lifetime.

Kurt and Blaine ate slowly sharing their meals and enjoying just being together but soon it was 10:30am and Kurt had to get to class. Kurt paid for breakfast and Blaine walked him back to his dorm to get his books and then to class making sure Kurt showed him on the way how to get back to the main entrance so he could meet Coop. Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt but they had arranged to meet again at Kurt's dorm around 4pm after he'd finished his classes. Sensing Blaine's insecurity and knowing it was justified Kurt pinned him aggressively but affectionately up against the wall in the hall and kissed him hard grinding against him, without caring who saw. "I am yours." He told him "and I want everyone to know it." Blaine grinned breathlessly before strutting off down the hall to find Coop.

Kurt walked into class smiling. He had no idea what he had missed the day before. Needing his notes Kurt looked around the room for Sebastian, finding him he sat beside him. Sebastian smirked at him. "Well Lady Hummel" he enquired "Who was the little hottie you were practically fucking in the hall?" Kurt blushed not as comfortable with PDAs as he initially thought. "You certainly get around but I must say he's an improvement on the blonde geek I saw with the other night." "Oh shut up!" Kurt snarled at him only just realising Sebastian was gay too. "When you're done with the new one Hummel give him my number, I'd love to take him for a test drive." This totally aggravated Kurt. The thought of Blaine with Sebastian turned his stomach. "Sebastian you are disgusting and disrespectful. Blaine is an amazing guy and hell will freeze over before I let you lay a finger on him." "It's not my finger I want to lay on him" Sebastian retorted laughing. That was all Kurt could take. He stood and moved across the room to sit down. He looked over at Sebastian who winked at him. "What an asshole!" he thought to himself. "He had seemed so descent last week."

Kurt's classes dragged and he took few notes spending the day totally distracted wondering where Blaine was and what he and Cooper were doing. Blaine had an interesting day. He was totally shocked when he'd left Kurt. The Kurt Hummel he knew from McKinley High would never have grinded him up against a wall in a public hallway in front of strangers. Blaine couldn't believe what a turn on it was. Distracted by these recent events Blaine wasn't paying attention when he literally ran into the person he least wanted to see, Chandler. He began to apologise until he realised who it was. Chandler looked totally pissed off even more so when he realised it was Blaine.

Chandler landed the first punch taking Blaine by surprise and hitting him in the right side of his face breaking the skin. It hurt and the impact sent Blaine reeling. "So Dweeb wants a fight" Blaine thought to himself "Lets fight." Being obviously gay Blaine had been the victim of bullying all his life. After a particularly severe beating when he was 12 Blaine took up boxing and he hadn't been beaten in a fight since. He swung at Chandler who was now hurling abuse at him as angry tears streaked his face. Blaine's fist connected with his left eye sending his glasses flying to the ground landing undamaged. The eye socket swelled almost instantly. As he took a second and third swing, landing punches in Chandlers abdomen campus security arrived and broke them up. Both boys were interviewed by security and after witness accounts Blaine was free to go. He was 10 minutes late to meet Coop. He had no idea what happened to Chandler and he didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Cooper was shocked when Blaine finally arrived to meet him. He hadn't seen Blaine since his visit to Lima. Heartbreak did not agree with the boy. "What he the hell happened your face?" Cooper asked his little brother concerned. It was bruised, slightly swollen and had been bleeding. "A dweeb got in a lucky shot is all" Blaine explained. "Did Kurt do that to you?" Blaine laughed almost hysterically at the ridiculousness of Kurt ever hitting him. "No definitely not" He replied "His asshole ex caught me by surprise. It won't happen again. Honestly don't worry about it Coop. I'm fine." Blaine followed Cooper back to his car and they set off for the day together. "Ok" Coop asked "what's the verdict? I have to know before we go anywhere are we gonna be roomies?" Blaine smiled widely with his eyes shining. "I take that as a yes. Awesome Let's go find us a home little bro! I'm so excited."

Blaine was excited too for the first three apartments they looked at but Cooper had made appointments to see nine and by the 5th one was Blaine was bored. Not that he would say anything to Coop but he didn't like that each apartment was getting further and further away from NYU and from Kurt. As they left the 5th apartment Blaine spoke up. "Why don't we just take the first one?" Blaine whined. "I know it was old but it was spacious and it's close to…. "Blaine drifted off embarrassed. "Kurt" Coop finished for him teasingly. Coop had to admit it was a great apartment though. It was split level with a bedroom, bathroom and living space on each floor and a kitchen on the lower level. There was a shared coin laundry in the basement. It would give them both their own spaces which Cooper liked. He loved Kurt almost as much as Blaine but he didn't love the idea of listening to the two of them sexing through the wall.

Because it was in an older though well maintained building it was surprisingly affordable and understanding Blaine's need to be close to Kurt, Cooper decided they would take it. He'd honestly had enough of looking at apartments too. They signed the papers and could move in in two weeks when the current tenants moved out. Blaine was so excited now. He knew Kurt was in class but he had to text him.

To Kurt: I miss you so much already. It hurts 3 Guess What?

Kurt felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket as his lecturer droned on about the history of Shakespeare or something . He wasn't quite sure he hadn't been paying attention. He discretely removed his phone from his pocket and seeing it was Blaine smiled. Sebastian across the room was watching him sneering. "Hmmm" he thought to himself "the lady likes this one."

To Blaine: I miss you too. Did you and Coop find a place?

To Kurt: Yes and its awesome. Only 3 blocks from NYU and we can move in in 2 weeks.

To Kurt again: celebratory sex tonight?

Sebastian watched as Kurt blushed.

To Blaine: BLAINE ANDERSON! I have a roommate!

To Kurt : Kick him out.

To Blaine: I can't again L

To Kurt: Rachels?

To Blaine: I'm NOT having sex as Rachels

To Kurt: we will sort something out ;) enjoy the rest of your class. I love you

To Blaine: I love you most.

Blaine smiled and so did Kurt as he tried to turn his attention back to his lecturer.

4pm arrived way too slowly and it was 4:10 by the time Kurt made it back to his dormroom to find Blaine and Cooper waiting for him outside the door. He hugged them both quickly. "I'll ask Nick and get you a key now you're going to be a New Yorker. Maxie, his girlfriend has one too. She doesn't come here much though she can't handle Nick's mess." Kurt was babbling excitedly. He opened the door ushering the brothers inside. As he leant in to kiss Blaine really looking at his face for the first time he screeched horrified. "Oh my God, Baby, Oh my God what happened to your face?" Kurt was concerned and stroked Blaine's cut cheek protectively. "It's nothing" Blaine blew him off. Kurt looked at Cooper for answers. Cooper just shrugged. "It's not nothing Blaine." Kurt sounded annoyed. Blaine caved and told him about the earlier incident making sure Kurt knew that he had beat Chandler in the fight landing three punches to Chandler's one. It was a matter of honour, after all.

Kurt went red in the face and looked like he was going to have a stroke. He seldom cursed but at this point he was so angry he let every word he knew fly. If Chandler had been in the room Kurt would have punched him himself. Cooper stepped back shocked as Blaine stepped forward to comfort his distressed partner. "Im ok Kurt" he whispered in Kurt's ear as he took him in his arms "It's just a bruise. It will heal and it was worth it if it means I get to be with you." The boys kissed as Kurt calmed down. Cooper cleared his throat uncomfortably and the boys giggled. "I'm feeling a bit like a third wheel I might head off. I have a hot date tonight. Do you need a lift anywhere little bro?" Cooper asked "I think I might hang here for a while. Blaine replied raising an eye brow. "I thought u might." Cooper smiled he was so relieved to see Blaine happy again. Looking at Blaine and Kurt together they really did belong. He prayed Kurt would not break his little brother's heart again.

Both Boys hugged Cooper goodbye and had their arms around each other as Kurt let Cooper out the door. Unfortunately Sebastian was just leaving his room too. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and licked his lips checking out Cooper's ass as Cooper passed him in the hall. Kurt squirmed as he noticed. "He's straight Sebastian" Kurt snarled at him. "They all are until they've had a night with the Seb" He jeered, "You are still disgusting Sebastian." "I bet your little boy toy there doesn't think so" Seb mocked. "Actually I do!" Blaine piped up "That was my brother you were leering at." Sebastian laughed. "You'll change your mind Prince Charming and when you do and you're tired of Lady Marmalade there you'll know where to find me. I can promise you a really good time." For the second time today Blaine wanted to punch somebody. Instead he just glared at Sebastian and dragged Kurt inside closing the door behind them. They could hear Sebastian still laughing faintly through the door.

"Kurt you are a sweet amazing guy. How do you know so many assholes?" "I'm gay! I just seem to attract them." Kurt replied. Both boys laughed at the pun. "He's in my drama history and few other classes. We chatted last week and he seemed kind of nice. It would appear he's not though. Enough about meerkat face down the hall anyway. Tell me about your day baby." As they held hands Blaine proceeded to tell Kurt all about his new apartment. Kurt couldn't wait to see it and to help the brothers decorate and choose furniture. Kurt was so pleased Blaine would be living only 3 blocks away. Even in Lima they hadn't lived that close together. They could see, hold and kiss each other every day. Both boys loved the idea. "Are you sure your parents are cool with you moving half way across the country to be with me?" Kurt asked reluctantly. "It's for Coop and I too. We have become so much closer and I'm loving the idea of really getting to know him again." Kurt smiled pensively suddenly he missed his step brother Finn. He would skype him later.

Kurt looked over at Blaine again and Blaine could see the concern in his eyes as he gently touched his injured cheek. "Honestly Baby, I'm fine." Blaine reassured him. "He just took me by surprise. I'm pretty sure I left the dweeb with a black eye anyway." "It never should have happened." Kurt sighed "Hell hath no fury like a gay scorned." They both half smiled. "So can you stay over tonight?" Kurt invited. Blaine pouted. "As much as it pains me to say this honey, I really have to go back to Rachel's tonight. My Dad has lined up interviews and auditions for me tomorrow at a couple of schools. Applications closed ages ago so he was on the phone all afternoon calling in favours to organise them after Coop and I found the apartment. I don't want to let his supreme Excellency Senator Richard Cooper Anderson down, plus we need this for our future together Kurt. He is only flying in for the day. I organised for him to meet me at Rachel's place. I didn't want him changing his mind thinking that I was moving just for you. You know he's not completely comfortable with me being gay. I think he hopes that if I move to New York with Coop it will "fix" me." Kurt rolled his eyes. It's only one night Kurt and I really should spend some time with Rachel." Kurt nodded reluctantly. "Also Kurt I can't spend all week running around NYC in your clothes." "I think you look totally hot in my clothes" Kurt teased "But you look even hotter out of them." Blaine blushed, slightly shocked "Kurt Hummel" he gasped "Where has this new bravado of yours risen from? I totally like it." Kurt just shrugged winking cheekily.

Shortly after, Blaine left Kurt, promising to call him later. Kurt watched him head off down the hall with sad eyes before going down to knock on Sebastian's door. He knew it was probably a mistake. Sebastian opened the door grinning stupidly as usual surprised to see Kurt. "If you are here to offer me a three way Hummel" Seb chided "I just need a few minutes to freshen up. Where is lover boy anyway?" Kurt was repulsed and ignored the ridiculous suggestion. "Lover boy as you call him has gone home" he replied "and you need someone to keep you warm tonight Hummel? You're not my usual type but ok." Kurt just frowned. There was no point trying to match wits with someone so obnoxious. "What I need" Kurt explained "is to borrow your notes from yesterday's drama history class if that ok." Sebastian just nodded searched through his bag and passed Kurt a folder. Kurt looked inside. Surprisingly Sebastian had amazing hand writing. Kurt thanked him and left returning to his room.

Kurt laid the folder on his desk suddenly realising he was hungry. He ducked across the road to the deli for a Thai beef salad. He spent the next few hours in his room going over Sebastian's notes and finishing of the assignment he had due in a few days. He was so engrossed that he barely heard Nick come in just grunting at him in acknowledgement. It was only 8:15pm. He text Finn.

To Finn: So much to catch up on. Can you Skype?

To Kurt: in 5 minutes?

The Step-brothers chatted on Skype for about half an hour catching up on events in each other lives. Kurt enjoyed talking to his goofy brother telling him about Blaine and Rachel and what had happened with Chandler and about the fight and about Blaine. Had he mentioned Blaine? Finn was laughing. He missed Kurt. He missed Rachel too. The couple had broken off their engagement when Finn had put Rachel on a train to New York but they had so much history together that they had remained friends. They spoke or text each other most days. Kurt was relieved. He loved Rachel and it would have been awkward being friends with his step-brothers ex if there had been animosity between them. As the step-brothers were saying goodbye Kurt's phone rang. It was his Dad.

"Hey Dad" Kurt answered smiling. "Hey Buddy I'm missing you" Burt replied "What are you up?" Kurt talked to his dad about school and skyping Finn and asked about Carole and what was going in in Lima. "Hey, what about Chandler? Burt enquired "How is he doing?" Kurt realised he hadn't spoken to his dad for a few days. How was he going to explain this situation to his dad without sounding promiscuous? He didn't want to disappoint his Dad but surely he would understand he knew how special Klaine's relationship was. Kurt just did the best he could concluding with "and so Blaine and I are together again and he's moving to NYC with his brother." To Kurt's shock Burt was laughing. "That's amazing Kurt. I'm so pleased. I never really understood why you guys broke up in the first place. Blaine is great kid. You know I love him." Kurt loved his dad so much and told him so before saying goodbye and hanging up wondering why no one had bothered to tell him their true feelings about his previous break up with Blaine. Had no one liked Chandler?

Kurt changed for bed and he and Nick hung out for a while listening to music and chatting. Kurt caught him up with the whole Blaine thing and asked him about getting Blaine a dorm room key. Nick was fine with it but just asked if he could meet Blaine first. He didn't relish the idea to coming home after class to find some strange dude hanging out in his room. Kurt respected that. Across town Blaine and Rachel were having a fun evening. This Blaine was a different person from the one who Rachel had met at the airport just days earlier. She couldn't believe the transformation. Kurt really did hold the key to Blaine's heart. It was so romantic and made her wish she was still with Finn, being friends was not the same. The two of them had spent the evening together laughing and singing. Blaine was trying to decide what song to sing for his school auditions. He wasn't sure whether to go with The Circle of Life from the Lion King or something a bit more contemporary. He liked People Help People by Birdy. He and Rachel practised both and he would decide tomorrow after he had sussed out the atmosphere which he would do.

The evening had flown by and soon it was 10:00pm. "Oh shit" Blaine gasped "I have to ring Kurt." Rachel smiled. "I'm off to bed anyway. Tell him I love him." She pecked Blaine on the cheek and went to her bedroom. Blaine changed for bed not really wanting to take Kurt's clothes off. They smelled like Kurt and the smell comforted Blaine. He wished he was with Kurt right now but he was just grateful that he could talk to him. It had been torture without Kurt in his life. Food had been blander, colours had been duller and pain all the more intense. It was all over now though. Blaine hopped into his lonely empty bed hugging Kurt's shirt to his chest inhaling the scent of it. He really was pathetic. He knew it was just one night. He sighed and called the love of his life. Kurt was also snuggled in bed when he answered the phone. They fell asleep still whispering sweet nothings to each other neither able to hang up and sever his connection to the other. Across the room unable to hear Kurt, Nick smiled watching on. He looked forward to meeting Blaine, judging from the look in his room mate's eyes he must be one hell of a guy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Senator Anderson's flight landed at JFK airport with a terrible thump. He rushed through the airport and grabbed a cab offering the driver the address Blaine had given him. He text Blaine quickly to let him know he was on his way. Blaine had been up for hours. He had showered and was dressed sharply in a black suit with a red shirt and the red and black silk bowtie that Kurt had given him last Christmas. He had chosen to wear the tie today because it had come from Kurt and he needed a little Kurtness to help him face the Senator and the auditions ahead. He was waiting on the sidewalk for his father to arrive going over lyrics in his head when his phone vibrated.

From Kurt: Good luck Baby! I love you. I believe in you. COURAGE!

From Blaine: Thanks so much. I'll be glad when this day is over. The Senator is on his way. Time for me to "straighten" up L

From Blaine again: Btw I Love you too more than you know.

From Kurt: I know and don't worry about your dad xxx

A cab pulled up to the curb as Blaine was putting his phone back in his pocket. His father opened the door for him not getting out. "Son" He greeted him. Blaine smiled and shook his father's hand. "We have three interviews to get through today. Cooper is meeting us there. For all school administrative purposes he will be guardian in NYC. You look very smart today. You will make some girl very happy someday." Blaine grimaced. "You know I'm Gay Dad G A Y" "Well just don't go telling the school principals that will you?" "Don't worry Dad I won't blemish the Senator's stellar reputation." He replied snidely. They did not speak again until they pulled up outside LaGuardia Arts.

Cooper was waiting outside the building's main entrance and greeted his little brother with a hug and a smile. He could feel the tension between Blaine and their father as he shook his father's hand. The three men went inside. Coop helped Blaine fill in the necessary paper work as the Senator looked on surprised. He hadn't realised his sons had become so close. They were all first given a tour of the school. It was as impressive as its reputation. Blaine could picture himself filling its halls with song. He was then interviewed alone by a panel. He was so nervous that he couldn't recall much of it once it was over. Lastly he was asked to perform two numbers. He sang the two songs he and Rachel had practised the previous evening and the panel looked suitably impressed telling him they would let him know by the following Monday whether his application was successful. Senator Anderson formally shook hands with each member of the panel sincerely thanking them for their time before they departed. The entire interview had been agonising for Blaine. He was so pleased Coop was there for support.

The second and third interviews went much the same. Of the three schools he had visited LaGuardia Arts, Talent Unlimited and he could not remember the name of the third, he liked LaGuardia Arts the best. He knew it would be the hardest to get into but his audition had gone perfectly and he was a senator's son, so he felt optimistic. All three had been great schools though and he would be happy to go to any of them if it meant enhancing his performance skills and being close to Kurt Hummel. Following the third interview Senator Anderson took a cab back to the airport shaking both his son's hands before he departed. Blaine was glad that that portion of the day was over. It was always a strain spending time with his father. He was such a cold man. Blaine could never be like that. He knew that, years down the track when he and Kurt had their dozen gay unicorn babies he would be a loving affection dad, much like Burt Hummel. He knew Kurt would be too. The thought made him smile. "You are thinking about Kurt aren't you?" Cooper teased him "You get the goofiest smile on your face when you think of him. It's so adorable." Blaine just poked his tongue out as his brother and laughed. The brother's hugged and departed ways, promising to catch up again before Blaine headed back to Lima on Sunday.

Blaine was dreading going back to Lima. He knew it was only for 10 days. He needed to get his things all packed up for his move and go and say goodbye to Mr Schue and all his friends at McKinley. It would be sad and he felt a little nostalgic thinking about it. Nothing would be sadder though than 10 days without Kurt so soon after they had reunited. Its only 10 days Blaine he kept telling himself but as he knew a lot could happen in 10 days. 10 days ago he had been in Lima wallowing in self-pity, missing Kurt, probably bursting into tears from just looking at book on his shelf that Kurt had read or at coffee cup he had used. It had been pathetic. He had seen the way everyone had looked at him as he had slowly withdrawn into himself. It was a short chapter of his life he was happy to put behind him.

Looking at his phone and seeing it was 2pm and Kurt would still be in class. He headed half a block down the street to a Starbucks and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sipped it slowly deep in thought before texting Rachel.

To Rachel: Thanks so much for your help last night. Auditions went well. I find out on Monday. Gonna go see Kurt. See you tomorrow.

Rachel was a little disappointed. She was looking forward to hanging out with Blaine again tonight. They had had fun, singing .

To Blaine: You're welcome. Have fun J

Not really having an idea where he was Blaine got a cab back to NYU. He was still too early to meet Kurt so waited on the bench outside his building where he had waited for Rachel earlier in the week. He wasn't waiting long when he felt someone slide along beside him. Assuming it was Kurt he turned and smiled. "So you are happy to see me lover boy" Seb mocked. "We haven't been formally introduced I'm Sebastian Smythe" he added offering Blaine a handshake. Blaine accepted cautiously regretting it as Sebastian ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. "And you are?" he asked with raised eyebrows still holding Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled his hand away disgusted. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend" he replied. "Well I don't mind if you don't. We could be really good together. I don't see Lady Hummel anywhere right now. I can be quick." This guy made Blaine's skin crawl. "You can stop trying to emasculate Kurt right now Sebastian. He's more man than you will ever be." "Trust me" Sebastian laughed "I'm all man." He ran his hand up Blaine's thigh. Blaine jumped away. Sebastian stood and headed towards the building still laughing he turned and blew Blaine a kiss as he closed the door behind himself. Blaine shuttered.

Kurt had a busy but tedious day. He had gone from class to class and hadn't had time to speak to or text Blaine since early this morning. He missed him. He had his phone out ready to do so as he walked back to his dorm, then he spotted Blaine sitting on the bench outside his building. He looked tired but incredibly hot dressed in his suit. Kurt's mouth watered. Blaine hadn't spotted Kurt yet so Kurt just took the time to admire his incredible boyfriend. He really was a good looking man. Gorgeous dark hair and eyes, his lean and muscular body, perfect rounded ass and that smile that rivalled the sun for warmth. Kurt had hit the jackpot. He noticed then that Blaine was wearing the bowtie he had bought him for Christmas. He fell in love all over again. "Oh Blaine" he sighed to himself and he ran up and wrapped his arms around his man. Blaine was pleased to see him too, hugging him tight. "You look hot" Kurt told him. "You should have interviews every day. How did they go anyway? Which school is my beautiful boyfriend going to? Were they all totally awesome? How was your dad?" "Woah! Kurt one at a time" Blaine laughed taking Kurt's hand and answering all his questions as they walked up to Kurt's room.

Nick was home surprisingly tidying his side of the room as the boys entered the room talking and laughing. Kurt introduced the pair and they half hugged saying hi. "You aren't tidying up are you Nick?" Kurt teased. "Be careful. You might find floor over there? "Had to" he joked "I'm outta socks. Normally I'd just buy more but I had to buy an engineering text book yesterday and now cash is a bit tight." Poverty was one of the many joys of the student life. The three boys had decided to order in Chinese for dinner. Kurt paying for Nick because still owed him for the burgers and chicken from earlier in the week. It arrived quickly and they all hung out for the evening eating, laughing watching TV and listening to music with Kurt and Blaine doing their rendition of Animal by Neon Tree's for Nick, minus Kurt's notorious sexy faces much to Blaine's disappointment. Nick laughed at the couple. He knew as a Christian he was supposed to oppose homosexuality but these two were so just so perfect together. It was heart-warming to see how much they cherished each other. He hoped he and Maxie would be like that one day. Nick noticed how Blaine's eyes softened whenever he gazed at Kurt and how Kurt had the sweetest smile that he saved just for his partner. No one could consider this depraved. It was cute. Nick liked Blaine.

As it grew late the boys got ready for bed. Kurt gave Blaine a t-shirt and sweatpants to wear for bed and they hung out together in the bathroom while Kurt completed his skin care routine. "This is awkward" Blaine finally confessed. "Should I sleep on the sofa? I don't want to offend Nick. He seems nice and you have to live with him." "I don't know" Kurt replied "I don't want you to." Kurt didn't know what to do. He and Chandler had never spent the night together except for that one night in Chandler's room. This had never been an issue before. "I don't want to either" Blaine answered as he brushed his teeth with Kurt's toothbrush. Ready for the bed and unsure of what to do the couple hung out in the bathroom making out. On the other side of the door Nick was feeling similarly uncomfortable. He assumed they would sleep together in the same bed but what if they actually "slept" together with him right there in the same room. He got into bed quickly, faced the wall and pretended to sleep. When Klaine exited the bathroom Nick was asleep. Problem solved. Kurt turned on the lamp before turning off the light. He hugged Blaine. "Ok" he said "tonight I'm the little spoon." They both got into Kurt's bed and held each other tight all night. It was best sleep either of them had had in months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the week flew by and soon Kurt and Blaine found themselves with Cooper and Rachel at JFK airport. Both boys cried as they held each other tight not wanting to let go. "It's only 10 days guys. Come on. Blaine will be back in no time and then you guys will be practically neighbours" Cooper teased them. All four of them laughed Kurt and Blaine knew it was pathetic but they missed each other already. So much had changed in just a week. They finally dragged themselves apart with Rachel's assistance when the heard the final boarding call for Blaine's flight. Rachel held Kurt as he watched Blaine disappear from sight while Coop looked on amused. "You two are really something" he told Kurt "I can see why Blaine never gave up on you." Cooper was suddenly serious. "If you break his heart again Kurt you will answer to me. He won't survive next time." Kurt looked solemn "I know I made the worst mistake of my life letting him go. It will never happen again." Cooper smiled put this arm around Kurt and they all walked back to Rachel's car.

Walking onto the plane had been so difficult for Blaine. As he sat on the tarmac waiting to take off, he had to fight the urge to run off the plane and hug Kurt one more time or just not leave him at all. He could pay someone to pack up his stuff and send it to the apartment. He reminded himself that it was only 10 days and they could talk, text and skype. It was just 10 days until he would begin his future in New York, with a brand new school, an apartment with his brother and with Kurt. He suddenly felt very lucky. He hadn't had much time to think about school. He would find out tomorrow where he had gotten into. He was hoping for Laguardia but Talent Unlimited was closer to the apartment. Either would be good. The third school hadn't left much of impression on him knowing his luck he would probably only be accepted there. None of it mattered to him really as long as Kurt Hummel was around too. He would just have to wait for the emails tomorrow to find out.

Ten days later Coop and Kurt were back at JFK airport. It was 3pm. Kurt was so excited waiting for Blaine that he could barely contain himself. He had made Cooper be there 30minutes early just so he could see Blaine the second he was off the plane. It was the longest 30 minutes of Kurt's life as he paced chewing on his finger nails and checking his phone every two minutes. It was very amusing to Cooper whose longest relationship had been 2 months long. He could not imagine missing someone the way Kurt was obviously missing Blaine. He was pleased for and proud of his little brother.

It had been a long ten days for Kurt. The week days hadn't been so bad because Kurt had classes to attend and reading and assignments to do. He had of course text Blaine constantly. They had skyped each evening for at least an hour and fallen asleep most nights on the phone to one another but none of it was the same as holding Blaine in his arms, stroking his skin or inhaling his scent. The weekend had been awful. Rachel had been busy preparing for a dance assessment and Nick was with Maxie so Kurt was pretty much left to entertain himself. He had decided to drop by a party Saturday night hosted by one of the guys in his Music Appreciation class in the building next to his own. He wasn't a huge party person but he really needed the distraction. It had not been a good idea.

Feeling lonely and depressed Kurt had drunk way way too much. About an hour after arriving he found himself stumbling around looking for a bathroom when he ran into Sebastian. Actually that wasn't entirely true Sebastian had spotted him across the room and had hunted him down like a lion hunting a wildebeest. He was standing as close to Kurt as was physically possible without actually touching him. He leaned in and whispered "You alone pretty one?" Kurt nodded giggling "M mm my boyfriend's in Ohiooooo." he was way too drunk to realise what completely sober Sebastian was doing. "How about I take you home Kurt?" "Yep I think we should do that" Kurt slurred swaying "I'm a bit drunk." "Yes you are" Sebastian laughed placing Kurt's arm over his shoulder and leading him outside. Kurt stumbled out with Sebastian face planting into the grass. Neither boy could stop laughing as Kurt rolled around on the grass unable to get up. Eventually Seb took pity on him and picked him up saying "You're kinda cute Hummel, you know that?" "Yes I am" Kurt joked.

It was right at this moment that Seb realised he wasn't going to be able to take advantage of Kurt's drunken state even though he desperately wanted to. He liked Kurt, he really liked Kurt. Seb sighed mentally cursing himself. He had to stop being such an asshole to him. It was just seeing Kurt dry humping with the dark haired boy in the hall had driven him crazy with jealousy. Instead he removed Kurt's key from his pocket and helped him up to his own room. Seb had never been in Kurt's room before. It was nice except his roommate was a slob. It all smelled like Kurt. Sebastian laid Kurt on his bed removed his boots and laid a blanket over him. Kurt was instantly asleep. Sebastian left a glass of water on Kurt's bedside and kissed the boy gently on the forehead "Sweet dreams Kurt" he whispered leaving the room, taking one last glance at the sleeping boy and locking the door behind him. Kurt woke up the next morning with the worst hang over of his life and a very vague memory of Sebastian. He held his breathe checking his clothes were still on and released it, relieved when they were. He would never remember how sweet Seb had been to him.

Blaine's ten days had been very different from Kurt's, his flight back to Ohio had been short and uneventful. His mum had met him at the airport and they talked about his week in New York City, about Cooper and about Kurt on the drive home. They had a quiet meal together and Blaine made a start on packing his things for New York between skyping, texting and talking to Kurt. He missed him like oxygen. His mum insisted that he spend the week at McKinley. He was kind of pleased because it was a great distraction and it gave him the opportunity to say goodbye to the New Directions. He shared all his exciting new plans with them. They were going to miss him but they were so pleased for him that he was back with Kurt. It had been hard for them witnessing Blaine's heartbreak and his descent into depression. He was like the old Blaine again.

Monday had been a stressful day for Blaine he spent the entire day between classes checking his email every chance he got to find out which school he was going to. It turned out he his application to Laguardia Arts had been declined but he gotten in to both other schools. He contacted Talent Unlimited to accept their offer. He would start in two weeks and couldn't wait to tell Kurt. Each evening that week one or more of the New Directions hung out with Blaine helping him pack, only leaving when he was skyping Kurt. Blaine appreciated the company and the assistance. He was amazed at how much stuff he had managed to hoard in one small room. By Friday evening he was all but done. On Saturday night the New Directions threw him a farewell party at Breadstix. Everyone was there including Burt and Carol Hummel, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury, Ms Sylvester, Coach Bieste and even some of the Dalton Warblers. I.t was a really fun evening with lots of singing and for a while Blaine had almost forgotten about and stopped pining Kurt. Blaine had spent a good portion of the evening talking to Burt and Carol. Burt missed his son a lot and was thrilled to hear from Blaine about how well he was doing. Blaine told them all about Nick too. It was a comfort to Burt and Carole that Blaine and Cooper would be in New York to support to Kurt.

On the Monday the removalist had come to collect all Blaine's things. His room looked so bare once they left. All that remained was his bed, an empty chest of drawers and enough clothes to last him until Wednesday. He spent Tuesday just hanging out with his mum she was getting all sentimental about her baby growing up and moving to the big city. Blaine got the impression that she was just lonely with his dad away in Washington D.C so much. On Tuesday night much to Blaine's surprise and horror all the new directions turned up at his door. They had decided Blaine could not spend his last night in Lima alone so they brought pizzas, pillows and sleeping bags and were all camping out for the night. Kurt was very pleased to chat to them all when he skyped Blaine that night. They only had one more sleep until they would be together again. Neither boy could wait.

The glee club had Blaine up early on Wednesday morning they wanted one last coffee with him at the Lima Bean before they had to go to school. There were lots of tears as Blaine said goodbye to McKinley friends even though they all knew he was making the right decision for both he and Kurt. They all loved Klaine so much and were looking forward to visiting them in NYC during school breaks. Blaine had made it very clear that each and everyone one of them would be more than welcome. Blaine made it home just in `time to pack the last of his clothes and to get to the airport in time for his flight. He hugged his Mother tightly goodbye and boarded his flight. So that's where he was now, on his flight between Ohio and NYC and they were beginning their descent. He could barely contain his excitement. His life with Kurt was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blaine disembarked the aircraft as fast was humanly possible and practically ran into the terminal. Kurt spotted him before he spotted Kurt and ran screaming at him throwing his arms around him and spinning him around in the air, before bringing him down for the tenderest of kisses. His eyes full of tears. It was like something out of a corny rom com but Kurt didn't care, not even when he realised everyone was watching them shocked. Blaine laughed at Kurt. "Wow baby, I'm pleased to see you too." He gasped at Kurt overwhelmed. "I just missed you" was Kurt only explanation as he put his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed him on forehead. Cooper finally had the chance to greet his brother giving him a high five because he didn't dare try to pry him from Kurt's grasp to hug him. They collected Blaine's luggage and went to the car. Coop drove watching the road with particular interest while Klaine sat in the back together making out and groping one another the entire time.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice when Cooper stopped the car at NYU. He coughed aggressively to get their attention worried about what he might see if he actually turned to look at them. "We are here, if you two want to come up for air." He joked. He got out of the car and removed Blaine's bags giving the couple a few moments to compose themselves. Blaine and Cooper couldn't move into their apartment until Friday morning so Blaine was spending the next 2 nights with Kurt, as if anyone could have stopped him anyway. The boys hugged Cooper thanking him before he drove off. He had another hot date. The boys carried Blaine bags up to Kurt's room just sitting them on Nick's bed. Kurt had already arranged for Nick to be gone for the night.

Kurt suddenly felt shy and awkward. He wasn't sure why. This was Blaine and they were alone at last. "First things first" Kurt announced grandly, retrieving something from his bedside draw. "I have something for you." He presented Blaine with a rectangular blue velvet box about the size of a Hershey bar. Blaine looked confused. "Well open it" Kurt demanded impatiently. Blaine slowly opened the box to reveal a key attached to silver heart keychain. The heart had something engraved on it as Blaine looked closer he realised it is said K&B. His eyes teared up as Kurt smiled at him "It's the key to my heart" Kurt told him sweetly covering his heart with this hands. Both boys knew it was a key to Kurt's room but the gesture had been so romantic that Blaine pulled Kurt close in an embrace. "Kurt Hummel, you romantic little fool I have never wanted you more than I do right now."

The boys kissed passionately the key soon forgotten. It lay on the floor somewhere for them to find later. Blaine pulled away reluctantly. "I want this more than anything Kurt" he told the boy "but I'm not feeling particularly sexy covered in airport and airplane grime. Can I shower first?" Kurt pouted "I don't know what you are worried about Anderson. You would be sexy to me dressed in a garbage bag." "I know that" he replied shyly believing Kurt "that's why I love you. But please a shower?" Kurt pretended to think about it smirking at Blaine "Ok" He always gave in to Blaine "but only on one condition" "Name it" "I get to join you." Neither boy could get to the bathroom quick enough throwing their clothes off on the way.

Kurt turned on the shower stepping under the blissfully warm water with Blaine in his arms. They kissed tenderly as the water streamed over them. Both boys washed their hair and bodies quickly but thoroughly. Kurt watched Blaine attentively loving that his hair gel had been washed away to reveal his incredible curls. He couldn't resist reaching out to run his hand through Blaine's hair. That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. He reached for Kurt, taking his beautiful flawless face in his hands and kissing him squarely and firmly on his perfect pink lips. Kurt responded with great enthusiasm their tongues intertwining in Kurt's mouth. They both moaned as Kurt reached down to cup Blaine's ass in his hands pulling him closer. They rubbed frantically against each other as Blaine trailed wet open mouth kisses down Kurt's neck nipping gently here and there as Kurt scratched his neatly manicured fingernails down Blaine's back causing Blaine to involuntarily thrust against him. "I have to have you now" he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear "Turn around baby." Kurt kissed Blaine once more and turned his back to his lover. "I love you so much Kurt Hummel" He groaned against Kurt's back as he slowly pushed a wet finger inside him. Kurt groaned loudly pushing slightly against Blaine's hand. It had been months since they had last made love and Kurt had almost forgotten how amazing it all was. "Oh Kurt you are so hot and tight. I didn't hurt you did I baby?" Blaine moaned. "Shhhh" Kurt cautioned him "No talking Blaine just feel." Before too long Blaine had three fingers thrusting freely in and out of his boyfriend's scrumptious ass and couldn't wait any longer. Kurt sensed his desperation because he was feeling it too.

He gave Blaine a nod and he very slowly bit by bit Blaine slid his hardness into Kurt. Kurt groaned mostly in pain as Blaine gave him time to adjust to the sensation of being stretched and full. "Take as long as you need baby" Blaine assured him gently "You feel amazing." He knew that without lube Kurt would really be feeling it and resisting the urge to move was taking all the willpower he possessed. It wasn't too long before Kurt nodded again. "But take it slow" He moaned. Blaine did just that reaching around to stroke Kurt's cock as he thrust gently against his prostate over and over again. Kurt was in ecstasy as he turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine had his eyes closed, his head thrown back and his lips slightly parted. He was grunting with each thrust. Kurt had never seen anything so erotic in his entire life. "I'm close babe" Kurt warned him "Look at me baby" Blaine opened his eyes and starred into Kurt's. They were beautiful. Kurt screamed Blaine's name loud enough for half the floor to hear as he came hard into the other boy's fist. This pushed Blaine over the edge and with one hard thrust he spilled into Kurt groaning his name in return. Blaine slowly withdrew kissing Kurt repeatedly. "I love you so much" he told him over and over between kisses. Kurt smiled because he already knew that. "I love you too Blaine Anderson." He assured him. Both boys cleaned up quickly and jumped out the shower, just in time as the water started to go cold.

They both dried off and dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts. "I'm starving" Kurt acknowledged as he sat carefully on the sofa flinching. "Oh shit Kurt baby, I hurt you didn't I?" "A little" Kurt admitted "but even if I'm walking funny for a week, it will be worth it. That was amazing Blaine." Blaine blushed flattered. "It was pretty stupid to do it without lube Kurt especially since it had been so long." Blaine was annoyed with himself for being so selfish. "We didn't use protection either. Damn what was I thinking?" Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him onto the sofa beside him. "Now you listen to me Anderson. That was incredible. You are incredible. I wanted to do it Blaine. I couldn't have waited one moment longer to be with you. So I might be sore for a day or two so what? All it will do is remind me of how fabulous you are and how fabulous it was to make love to you. As for the protection it's not like you can get me pregnant. I haven't been with anyone but you and I'm pretty sure you have been with anyone but me, have you?" Blaine confirmed to Kurt's relief that he hadn't and never would. "Great then we have nothing to worry about. Now grab me some paracetamol from the bathroom drawer please. I love you more than the air I breathe and I don't want to hear another word about it." Blaine smiled apologetically and got Kurt the pills and some water, sitting down beside him again. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes "No regrets, just love" he whispered from his heart. Blaine smiled.

Blaine ordered in food for them both making Kurt rest of the sofa while he fussed over him sweetly. "Do you want me to sleep in Nick's bed tonight?" he offered "I don't want to hurt you." "Don't you dare!" Kurt threatened him "Plus would you really risk it? You've seen how he lives over there. I'm not even sure I can remember ever seeing him change his sheets." "Ewwww Kurt that's gross." Blaine frowned "I'll be the big spoon tonight and I'm sure I'll be fine" Kurt reassured him lovingly "I don't want to be apart from you yet anyway." Blaine's heart grew three sizes as he smiled. He put the TV on and flicked through the channels. Singing in the rain was just starting. Blaine grabbed the blanket from Kurt's bed and climbed over behind Kurt on the sofa lying with his back resting against the arm rest and with one leg either side of Kurt cradling him . Kurt lay back resting his head on Blaine's chest and snuggled into him holding Blaine's hands so his arms were wrapped firmly around him. They watched the whole movie cuddled together like that only moving occasionally to kiss one another. This was what true love looked like.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were woken early the next morning by a loud knock on the door. Kurt was closest so he got up to answer it, hobbling to the door, still very tender from the night before. Blaine frowned both about Kurt and the intrusion. "It's 7am who the hell is it?" he grumbled. It turned out to be a very chipper Cooper holding a tray with three coffees and a bag of bagels. "Rise and Shine Sleepy heads" he laughed. Blaine rolled over to face the wall ignoring his brother. "You have to get up Blaine. We move into the apartment tomorrow. We need to go furniture shopping unless you are happy to eat, sit and sleep on the floor. Daddy dearest has given me his platinum card so the skies the limit." Blaine turned his head at the mention of the senator's card. "How did you manage to get Dad's card?" He asked Coop seriously "He's pretty sure that living in NYC will "fix" you Blaine." All three boys rolled their eyes "So he's more than happy to throw all his money at it. You will join us won't you Kurt?" Cooper enquired. Kurt had classes to attend but when he looked Blaine, Blaine gave him the puppy dog face and he couldn't resist. He nodded in agreement.

An hour later showered and dressed the three boys left Kurt's dorm room. Blaine and Kurt were holding hands and all three were laughing as they passed Sebastian's room. Seb stepped out into the hall unnoticed behind them and watched them as they left grimacing. Kurt had a terrible limp this morning. He looked really uncomfortable. Sebastian wasn't surprised. He had been out in the hall last night chatting with a few of the guys when they had all heard Kurt howl Blaine's name in passion and laughed hysterically. It had infuriated and sickened Seb though he would never let that show. It should have been his name that Kurt was screaming. He'd had his chance on Saturday night and blown it. Damn his conscience. Lover boy Blaine obviously had some skill in the sack too so Seb was guessing he no longer stood a chance if he had ever. He kicked the wall in frustration and headed to class. Kurt of course wasn't there.

Kurt was hand in hand with the love of his life skipping around Bobby Berk like a toddler in a candy store dragging a less enthusiastic Blaine around behind him. He had taken paracetamol before leaving his room so his discomfort was minimal now. They had stopped by the new apartment on the way over so Kurt could get a feel for the place and an idea of proportions. It had been decided that Blaine would take upstairs and Cooper downstairs. Everyone assumed that Kurt would practically live with them too so upstairs gave the couple a bit more privacy. Cooper laughed as he watched them together. He envied them. They were so cute. He wanted what they had but he somehow seemed destined to wander the planet alone.

Choosing furniture with two gay guys was going to much more difficult than Cooper had ever imagined. Alone he would have had the place furnished in 15 minutes, with Kurt Hummel it was a totally different story. They had been there an hour now and Kurt's enthusiasm was wavering. He had chosen a few small items including a mirror for Blaine's bedroom and a rug for downstairs but apart from that none of it seemed right for the living space. "Nope" Kurt finally announced "None of this will do. Have you tried this sofa? Sure it looks ok I guess but it's so not comfortable. We couldn't snuggle on here Blaine." Kurt thought for a minute "I know a better place I passed one day just after I arrived in NYC when I was exploring the city. Their stuff would be perfect." Cooper paid for the mirror and the rug before Kurt dragged him from the store.

Cooper had to admit that Kurt did have good taste and that he did prefer the furniture at Ligne Roset. It was contemporary but comfy and a good fit for their home. He wandered off alone to choose his bedroom furniture while the other boys squabbled playfully over the snuggleability of each sofa. It wasn't a factor he normally took into consideration when choosing something to sit on but then he wasn't Kurt or Blaine. Two hours and $12000 later they had chosen all the basics, sofa's for both floors plus a sofa bed for down stairs for guests, a small dining table and four chairs, a book shelf, a few occasional pieces and 2 bedroom suites. The debate over Blaine's bed had been the longest part of the day. Blaine wanted a king size bed but Kurt complained he'd never be able to find him in it. In the end as usual Blaine and his puppy dog face won. Cooper once again paid and organised delivery for the following morning. The three of them grabbed lunch together and by this time Kurt's pain killers had worn off so Blaine was desperate to get him back to the dorm. "We still have electrical goods to get" Cooper complained. "Surely you can choose a coffee machine a fridge and a big screen TV on your own Coop." Blaine joked. "Sure" Coop replied a little disappointed. "All we want for upstairs is a big plasma TV, a blu ray player and a small fridge so we don't have go downstairs every time we want a drink." Coop nodded. They hugged and said their goodbyes with Cooper heading off in search of TV's and Klaine grabbing a cab.

When they returned to the dorm room Blaine insisted on using his key for the first time to let them in. It was cute. Nick was home and he and one of his friends were playing Gran Turismo on the PS3. It reminded Kurt of Finn and Puck. Nick introduced his friend as Trent and the boys all shook hands. Blaine sat on the arm of the sofa watching the guys play while Kurt got more pain killers in the bathroom. Blaine liked video games much to Kurt's horror and the guys didn't hesitate to include him. Realising he had missed a whole day of classes Kurt decided he would need to bite the bullet and go see Sebastian again for notes. He walked uncomfortably down the hall and knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door smiling. Kurt requested his notes again. "Sure" Sebastian replied politely. "I'm just about finished using them. If you want to come in and sit down for a couple of minutes you can take them with you." Kurt looked at Sebastian strangely. This was the Seb he had met a few weeks earlier, polite, friendly and without the overtly sexual innuendo. Kurt was a little puzzled. "Come On Kurt. I don't bite." He teased. Kurt wasn't so sure but he went in and sat down carefully anyway.

Sebastian sat at his desk looking at his notebook then typing into his computer. "Have you hurt yourself Kurt" he asked concerned. "Um kinda" Kurt blushed "I guess Blaine and I are a little out of practise" Oh God why had he said that? And to Sebastian of all people? Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid most of our floor is aware of how you two are practising Kurt. Most of us heard you last night." Kurt's face was crimson. He was mortified. Sebastian laughed. "Don't worry. We are mostly just jealous because you are getting more action than us." "Why are you being so nice to me Sebastian?" Kurt asked suspiciously. Seb smiled. "Because I like you Kurt." "Can I ask you something then?" Kurt ventured cautiously "what happened on Saturday night? I remember you being with me" Sebastian swallowed hard. "Well we made out for a few hours and then dry humped outside on the grass. It was very romantic, all very Mills and Boon." Kurt went pale. Had he been that drunk? Sebastian laughed again. "Nothing happened Hummel. Not that I didn't consider it. I ran into you at the party and you were so wasted you could hardly walk. I helped you home. That was it. It was no big deal. It was quite entertaining actually." Kurt grimaced "Please don't mention this to Blaine." "I won't" Sebastian promised passing Kurt his notes. Kurt thanked him smiling apprehensively got up and returned to his dorm room thinking maybe his first impressions of Seb had been right after all.

Kurt ordered in dinner for everyone and watched the guys play Modern Warfare 3 for a little while before lying on his bed to go over Sebastian's notes. Blaine was enjoying the game but often stole glances at Kurt. He was adorable lying on his bed reading with his black framed glasses sitting on his perfect little nose. Blaine just loved him so much, Blaine made eye contact with him and mouthed the words silently to Kurt trying to be discreet in straight company. Kurt smiled and winked at Blaine returning to his reading. He was unsure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up the room was dark and Trent was gone. His shoes jeans and glasses had been removed and he and Blaine were so entangled under the covers that Kurt struggled to tell which limbs were his and which were Blaine's. He kissed the sleeping boy gently on the cheek and fell back to sleep feeling loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

It was moving day. All three boys were woken by a firm knock on the door just before Nick's alarm sounded. Nick answered the door, stretching, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Cooper smiled introducing himself to Nick. Nick just grunted heading for the bathroom as Coop entered the room smiling cheerfully at the boys tangled together on the bed. Cooper Anderson was clearly a morning person, Nick, Kurt and Blaine were not. Blaine scowled at Coop. "Don't you ever sleep?" He growled leaning over to kiss a half asleep Kurt affectionately. Kurt reciprocated deepening the kiss. Blaine groaned. "Ok, Ok that's enough" Coop joked. "We have a very busy day ahead, time to get up little bro." Blaine reluctantly untangled himself from Kurt's warm body and dragged himself from the bed. Kurt stretched and got up too. He was feeling much better today. He moved freely without discomfort.

Kurt only had two hours of classes for the day from 9am-11am and really couldn't afford to miss any more. He let the brothers know he would head to their apartment to help once he was done for the day. Cooper hugged him fondly and headed out the door. Blaine and Kurt kissed goodbye letting their hands wander a little. "I'll miss you" Blaine told him "You will stay with me for the weekend though won't you?" "Of course I will if you want me too." "If I want you to? Don't you want to?" Blaine enquired slightly offended. "Oh Baby don't be silly" Kurt teased him. "I'll see you at about 11:30. Have fun." They kissed again and Blaine followed his brother along the hallway. Kurt got ready for class. He was going to miss Blaine not staying with him anymore. He thought about the prospect of moving in with Blaine and Coop full time. Maybe it was a little too soon yet.

On his way to class Kurt dropped by Sebastian's room to drop off his note book. Sebastian was heading out the door so the boys walked across Campus together. They chatted comfortably about Sebastian's notes and the other classes they shared, sitting together when they reached the lecture hall. Kurt was enjoying Seb's company. He preferred this Sebastian to the snide, suggestive boy, he had encountered the week before. He was still surprised though when Sebastian offered to shout him a coffee after class. He did consider refusing the offer but Sebastian was being so nice and Kurt was desperately craving a coffee plus it wouldn't take long. Sebastian took Kurt to the coffee cart outside their building and they sat on the bench talking sipping their steaming beverages slowly. When they were done the boys stood, Kurt was feeling comfortable and leaned in to hug Sebastian to say goodbye and to thank him for the coffee. Sebastian misinterpreted the gesture, leaning in and seductively kissing Kurt firmly on the mouth. Kurt shrieked jumping back. "Fuck Sebastian! What are you doing?" he asked him angrily slapping Sebastian's face. Sebastian was startled by the reaction. "I thought you were going to kiss me so I met you half way" Sebastian seemed honestly distressed. "I was going to hug you. Why in the hell would I kiss you Smythe? I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I'm very happy with." "I'm aware of that Kurt" Seb replied sounding hurt. "I don't have time for this" Kurt sighed and stormed off. Tears flooded Sebastian's eyes as he watched Kurt leave. He wasn't sure how he had managed to misread the situation so badly. His face stung and he was devastated.

Kurt was furious by the time he reached his dorm room. He threw his bag on his bed and screamed through his teeth in frustration. What had been thinking having coffee with Sebastian? Had he lead Sebastian on? What would he tell Blaine? This was going to sound really bad. Would Blaine forgive him after the whole Chandler thing? Kurt was panicking. Maybe he could just not tell Blaine. Yes that would work. No he couldn't do that. How would he look Blaine in the eye with that sort of lie between them or even worse what if Sebastian in one of his moods told Blaine to be spiteful? Oh Fuck! This was bad. Kurt tossed up in his mind whether or not to pack an overnight bag to take to Blaine's place. Blaine would probably just throw him out when he told him and Cooper will be really pissed at him too. This was really bad. Kurt was starting to hyperventilate.

At that moment his phone vibrated in his pocket. He turned the sound up on it before checking the message.

From Blaine: I'm missing you Baby. Are you far away? All the furniture has arrived. It looks awesome. Lots to do. xxx

From Kurt: I'm leaving campus shortly. just packing an overnight bag. I miss you too Babe. Have something I need to talk to you about.

There, Kurt had put it out there. He hoped Blaine would understand and it would all work out ok. No regrets, just love.

From Blaine: ? that sounds very cryptic Everything ok? I love you.

I sure hope you love me Kurt thought to himself

From Kurt: Love you too Anderson. xxx See you in 15 minutes.

Kurt grabbed his suit bag from his closet and packed clothes for the next few days. He went to the bathroom packed some toiletries, left Nick a note telling him he would be away for the weekend, hoping he wasn't being too optimistic and headed to Blaine's apartment.

The Apartment was like a building site when Kurt arrived. There were people everywhere. Some were Coop's friends, some were the delivery guys who were arranging and assembling furniture but no one was familiar. Kurt headed upstairs where he found Blaine connecting up the 64 inch plasma screen that Coop has chosen. Kurt looked at it and at Blaine in awe. "It's enormous" Kurt gasped. "Thank you for noticing." Blaine joked patting this groin. Kurt laughed then burst into tears. Blaine jumped to his feet immediately taking Kurt in his arms. He couldn't imagine what was wrong with Kurt. He stroked his hair and kissed him gently on the head to sooth him. "Oh baby what's the matter?" he asked almost in tears himself. He sat Kurt down on the sofa holding his hand as Kurt started to speak. He started by telling Blaine about the party then about his visit to Sebastian's room yesterday and then about the events of the day ending with Seb kissing him. Blaine looked hurt and moved away from Kurt, letting go of his hand. Kurt held his breathe waiting for Blaine to respond. "Did you like it Kurt? He asked "Did you kiss him back?"

Kurt's heart sank. Did Blaine honestly believe that he would kiss Sebastian? Considering what had happened with Chandler, Kurt couldn't blame him for doubting. Kurt replied "No Blaine I didn't like it. I felt disgusted and violated. I slapped him. I certainly didn't kiss him back. I could never." Blaine laughed. "You slapped him?" he questioned. Kurt nodded sheepishly. "Good for you Kurt" He laughed again taking Kurt in his arms. "There's only one way to fix this you know" Blaine continued. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You need to be kissed totally and thoroughly by the man that loves you more than anything else in this universe." "Really?" Kurt asked "Yes, really" Blaine replied smiling. From the moment their lips touched they put everything they had into the passionate embrace, both wanting to erase the memory of Sebastian's kiss from Kurt's mind. As they separated breathlessly Kurt was certain they had succeeded. He was struggling to remember his own name.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rest of the day was spent moving furniture and unpacking boxes and by evening they were pretty much finished. Blaine was unpacking the last box of his books onto the book shelf as Kurt made Blaine's bed. Blaine's bedroom looked fantastic. All the furniture suited perfectly and the Blue colour scheme Kurt had chosen looked amazing. Blaine couldn't have been happier. The upstairs living room looked great too. All furniture was cream and lime green. It looked sophisticated but cosy. Blaine could imagine having a lot of fun times in this room with Kurt. The boys went down stairs to see if Coop needed any help but he was about done too. Downstairs looked just as good as upstairs. Cooper has chosen furniture in mostly brown tones. Kurt had not been thrilled but he had to admit it did look quite stylish and it was very Cooper Anderson. The new fridge Coop had purchased was awesome a side by side double door model in stainless steel with an ice dispenser. If only any of them had thought to get kitchenware. They laughed when realised they had no plates, cups, cutlery, pots or pans. They would take care of that over the weekend. All three boys were too tired, sweaty and hungry to worry right now.

Kurt went back upstairs to take a shower, leaving Blaine and Cooper down stairs talking. "Kurt's being harassed by a guy in his building. I want to ask him to move in" Blaine told Coop bluntly. "That's terrible" Cooper replied "but don't you think it's a little too soon." "We have been together pretty much since we were at Dalton, Coop" "What about his family? I know our father won't approve will his?" "I don't need or want dad's approval Cooper" Blaine was getting annoyed he wanted Cooper to support him not challenge his decision. "If I speak to Kurt's dad and get his blessing. Can I have yours to ask him?" Coop nodded. "There's no guarantee he will want to live with me anyway." Blaine finished. Cooper knew that was highly doubtful.

When Kurt came back downstairs showered and dressed in a loose tee and pyjama pants Cooper was on the phone ordering food and Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Coop covered the phone with his hand "He's just in the bathroom" Cooper lied to Kurt. Kurt relaxed sitting down with his eyes closed on the new brown sofa. Blaine was in Copper's bedroom with the door closed. He was about to take a very big step and he was very nervous. He liked Burt and he knew Burt liked him and would appreciate him asking permission to have Kurt move in. Blaine held his breathe as the phone rang, once, twice, thrice, before he heard a woman say hello on the other end. Hello Mrs Hummel, Blaine said politely. "This is Blaine Anderson. I was hoping I might be able to speak to Mr Hummel please?" "Of course you can Sweetheart." She replied handing the phone to Burt mouthing Blaine's name. "Hey" Burt said sounding confused. "Hello Sir" Blaine answered "This is Blaine I was wondering if I might talk to you about something." "Enough with the Sir, Kiddo. I've told you a hundred times to call me Burt. Now is everything ok? With you? With Kurt?" "Everything is perfect Si…Burt that's why I wanted to speak to you. Cooper and I moved into our apartment today and with your blessing Burt I'd like to ask Kurt to move in with us too." Burt was silent for a second choosing his words carefully. "You are a good boy Blaine and I'm very fond of you as I know Kurt is. Do you love my son boy?" "Yes I do Burt more than I love anything or anyone on his planet." Burt had never heard anyone sound so sincere. "Then you have my blessing Kiddo. I appreciate you asking for it." "Oh Mr Hummel thank you so much." Blaine was smiling and biting back tears all at once. Burt laughed. "Take care of my boy Blaine Anderson" he warned protectively. "I will." Blaine finished hanging up the phone.

Blaine took a minute to compose himself. He needed to choose the exact right time to ask Kurt. He was so excited. He went to the bathroom splashed water on his face before returning to the living room. He nodded subtly at Cooper who smiled then sat down next to Kurt. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked him "You were in the bathroom a long time." "I had trouble finding soap" he lied. It was the first time he had lied to Kurt in the history of their relationship but he had a really good reason and it was the smallest lie. He was sure Kurt would understand. "I'm going to run upstairs for a quick shower before the food gets here" He announced. Kurt nodded smiling. Cooper had ordered pizzas and the boys ate till there was no food left. By this time Kurt and Blaine were craving time alone so they said goodnight to Cooper and went upstairs. "Not too loud" Cooper yelled after them joking. Blaine turned and flipped him the bird laughing as Coop turned on his 64 inch plasma to watch some sport for a while.

Blaine barely had the bedroom door closed before Kurt had pushed him down on the bed straddling him and kissing him ever so tenderly and gently on the mouth. Blaine responded trying to deepen the kiss but Kurt pulled away making Blaine moan. "I'm sleepy baby" he explained "let's just take it sweet and slow and get to know every last bit of each other all over again." Blaine smiled, his beautiful man was always so romantic. Kurt and Blaine spent the next hour leisurely exploring each other with mouths and hands from head to toe and everywhere in between. They were gently kissing and stroking one another as small lustful groans repeatedly escaped them. It was passionate, loving, soft and sweet. Both boys lost themselves in the sights, tastes, sounds and smells of each other, repeatedly bringing each other to the brink of ecstasy but never quite tipping over the edge. When Kurt finally lubed up and entered Blaine it was like their two souls had finally connected. When he thrusted, it was slow and sensual and the most amazing thing either boy had ever experienced. They were whispering I love you's into each other ears kissing constantly, Kurt holding Blaine's shaft in his fist as they came hard together almost in unison. Both boys were breathless speechless and emotional as Kurt withdrew from Blaine. They just rolled into each other's arms, not even bothering to clean themselves up, sharing sweet kisses as they blissfully fell asleep, deeply in love.

Blaine was woken about 10am the following morning by a text message.

From Cooper: Going shopping for Kitchen stuff. You and Kurt wanna come?

From Blaine: Na Kurt's still sleeping. Why are you texting me? Walk up the stairs lazybones.

From Cooper: Didn't want to intrude on you and your sleeping beauty in that adorable little love nest you have built together up there :P

From Blaine: You are just so jealous!

From Cooper: Yes I am. Btw there is some juice and croissants in the fridge if you boys are hungry. Have a good day

From Blaine: Thanks Bro. U2!

Blaine glanced at his beautiful sleeping boy. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, flawless and perfect and he was all his. Blaine smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kurt's eyelids were fluttering and his lips curved in a smile as he slept. Blaine watched on adoringly, wondering about the sweet dreams Kurt must be having. He hoped they were about him and he hoped they were dirty. Still both naked from last night's escapades Blaine couldn't resist temptation any longer. He kissed Kurt's neck sucking at the skin gently at first then harder as Kurt groaned in his sleep, leaving a large mark on his lover's neck. Kurt would kill him but he didn't care as trailed kisses down Kurt's chest stopping to tease his nipple with his tongue and teeth before heading further south. Kurt moaned his name but still hadn't woken up. It was the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard and if he hadn't been hard before he definitely was now and so was Kurt. Blaine wanted to take Kurt in his mouth but considering he was asleep he wasn't quite sure if that was perverted and crossing the line. He had fantasised a lot about waking Kurt up with a blow job. He assumed he would like it. Wasn't it every guy's fantasy along with the whole threesome thing? Blaine didn't get the big deal about threesomes. He didn't like the idea of anyone but Kurt touching him intimately and the thought of anyone else touching Kurt drove him wild with jealousy. Just knowing Sebastian had kissed Kurt yesterday drove him mad.

Blaine was suddenly feeling very possessive. "Kurt is mine." He whispered to himself before taking the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Kurt finally opened his eyes breathless and smiling. Kurt groaned again jutting his hips forward pushing himself deeper into Blaine's wet mouth. Blaine groaned around Kurt's cock taking even more of him in sucking him hard before he gripping around the base of Kurt's cock and pumping him aggressively into his mouth making Kurt shutter. Blaine never ceased to amaze Kurt, waking up seeing and feeling his boyfriend's supple lips stretched around his cock had to been even sexier than he had ever imagined. "I'm close" he warned Blaine but the boy already knew that. He swallowed the rest of Kurt, jutting his tongue out to lick Kurt's balls. Kurt buried both his hands in Blaine's curly hair, keening as he exploded wave after wave into Blaine's eager mouth. Kurt's cum was running down Blaine's chin and he licked it up as Kurt withdrew from him. "Do you have any idea how totally hot that was?" Kurt teased him "Oh my God baby that was amazing. You were amazing. I love you so much." Blaine moved back up the bed and kissed Kurt thoroughly on the mouth letting Kurt taste himself on his tongue. Kurt cringed a little and just went with it. "I love you too Hummel."

The boys got up and showered leisurely together before dressing and going to downstairs to eat the breakfast Coop had left them in the fridge. "I can't believe I start school on Monday" Blaine complained. "Don't worry we still have whole day and a half to enjoy before that" Kurt replied soothingly. Blaine smiled. Kurt's cup was always half full. "We should go and see some sights." Blaine suggested excitedly. "You know I'd never been to NYC before I came to woo you back. I've never visited Times Square, the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty or any of that corny New York stuff." Kurt grinned. "I haven't either Blaine." So while Kurt went upstairs to put on extra sunscreen and change into more practical though still totally fabulous boots. Blaine played around on the internet for bit before texting Cooper.

To Cooper: How's the shopping going Coop? Kurt and I are heading out to see some sights.

To Blaine: Boring but fun. The sales girl here is HOT and she keeps checking me out. Have fun.

To Cooper: You are such a man whore. Go get her Tiger! See you tonight.

When Kurt came downstairs Blaine was laughing. "I think my future sister-in-law is going to be a sales chick from Williams-Sonoma." He explained. Kurt rolled him eyes.

Kurt and Blaine ran out of the apartment building into 3rd Ave hand in hand. They had decided to just wander the city on foot heading in the general direction of Times Square just seeing where the afternoon took them. It was a lovely autumn day and the boys were so blissfully content in one another's company. The afternoon turned into a blur of sightseeing, shopping, eating, laughing and stealing kisses. Neither boy wanted the day to end. Kurt finally had the opportunity to buy the book he'd been dying to read for weeks Chris Colfer's The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell. He knew it was a children's book but he really was a kid at heart so knew he would love it and Blaine had already said that he wanted to read it when Kurt was done. As the sun was setting and darkness fell upon them Blaine had subtly directed them to the Empire State Building. He knew it was cliché and corny but he couldn't help himself. He had already purchased express tickets online earlier just to surprise Kurt. They weren't cheap but Blaine was confident they would be worth every cent.

He took Kurt by the hand leading him into the building and checking all their shopping in to the coat check. They rode the elevator to the top floor. Blaine was smiling shyly at Kurt and Kurt thought he seemed nervous. Maybe he was just excited The Empire State Building was kind of a big deal to two small town boys from Ohio. Still hand in hand the boys chose a quiet corner and looked out at the view in awe. Nothing but lights as far as the eye could see in every direction. "It's so beautiful" Kurt cooed. "Yes you are" Blaine replied staring lovingly into his lover's eyes. "Sweetie, you are so corny" Kurt laughed "Yes but that's why you love me" Blaine teased "Indeed it is." Kurt finished taking Blaine in his arms and kissing him deeply. Blaine pulled away slightly breathless. "I have been thinking about our future Kurt a lot. I know we haven't been back together long but I also know that no love runs deeper than the love I feel for you." "Or I for you" Kurt interrupted a little scared where this might be leading. "I've talked to Cooper about us and I spoke to your dad." "What? My Dad?" Kurt mused. "Shhh Kurt Let me get this out" Blaine continued obviously very nervous by now. "He gave me his blessing Kurt to ask you to move in me. So will you Kurt? Will you move in with me?" Tears flooded Kurt's eyes and ran slowly down his cheeks as he beamed. "Oh my God Blaine, you asked my Dad for his permission? Could you be any more chivalrous or adorable? I am so crazy in love with you. " Blaine stood before Kurt nervously holding his breath and waiting for Kurt to answer as a woman near by cried out. She had tripped on the stairs. Both boys ran to help her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please note: Before you read this chapter that I live in Australia and have never been to NYC. Addresses and distance may not be entirely accurate. ** **Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Sadly I still do not own these characters or anything associated with them.**

**Chapter 17.**

Poor Lauren had fallen quite heavily on her left knee and had a deep nasty gash. Kurt and Blaine assisted her to her feet and Blaine attracted the attention of the security guard to get her some medical attention. She would need stitches and was sent by ambulance to the Lenox Hill Hospital ER. The poor girl was so embarrassed about the fuss but thanked the boys graciously for their assistance. Distracted by the commotion Kurt didn't realise he hadn't answered Blaine's question and Blaine was a little fearful, unsure of what Kurt was thinking to risk asking again so soon. With tired feet the boys decided to collect their shopping and headed home quietly. Blaine was worried. What if Kurt hadn't answered because he thought ignoring the question was easier than saying no? What if he thought Blaine was too needy or that it was too soon and ran for the hills? Blaine was terrified he was scaring Kurt away and Kurt was oblivious, lost in his own happy thoughts about living with the man he adored.

Coop was cooking up a storm when the couple walked through the door. It smelled fantastic. "So what ya making roomie?" Kurt asked Coop cheekily. "Just a nicoise salad" Cooper replied "You guys are just in time. It's just about done." Blaine's bottom jaw hit the floor. "Roomie?" he asked grinning broadly. "Yes" Kurt replied confused. "You did ask me to move in didn't you? I didn't misunderstand you? Did I?" Blaine was laughing. He lifted Kurt off the floor in a huge hug and spun him around as Cooper watched highly amused. "Did you realise Kurt that I've been a mess all the way home because you didn't answer me after Lauren fell?" Blaine explained. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. My answer is yes. Of course yes. It would be my great honour and privilege to live with you my gorgeous Prince Charming and with your dear brother too." He replied turning to Coop "Are you sure this is ok with you? Cooper smile and nodded. "If my little bro is happy then I'm happy and you make our little hobbit very happy Kurt" All three boys were in agreement. Kurt was moving in.

The salad had been amazing and the boys told Coop about their afternoon as they ate. Blaine had not been able to take the smile of his face all evening and Kurt was just excited as he was. They were going to live together, like a real grown up relationship. They could be together every day, sleep together every night and wake up beside each other every morning. It wasn't even about sex though that certainly was a perk it was more about the deeper connection they shared. There were a lot of details to work out like Kurt's share of the rent and where he was going to keep all his clothes, shoes and skincare products but they plenty of time to sort it all out. Now hanging out in bedroom Kurt sat down the bed to remove his boots. His feet ached from all the walking and couldn't help but complain about it. "Stop whining Sweetie" Blaine teased. "You need to be happy. Do you realise you are sitting on 'our' bed in 'our' bedroom? " Kurt looked around the room beaming. "I love the sound of that, baby." He leaned forward kissing Blaine hungrily and Blaine reciprocated. Kurt pulled away heading for the shower turning back towards Blaine he raised one eyebrow "Join me?" he smirked. Blaine followed obediently. "Yay! Celebratory shower sex!" Blaine teased slapping Kurt gently on the ass and closing the door behind them.

The boys had been living in their own little cocoon since Blaine had arrived back in NYC and Kurt realised they had not heard from any of their friends in days. He was guessing they had all made some silly pact or something to give them privacy but now that Kurt and Blaine had some exciting news to share they broke the silence. They had decided to mess with their friends a little. Blaine was going to text them all his new address while Kurt rang his dad to let him know that he was indeed moving then a bit later Kurt would text them all his new address and they would see how long it would take them to join the dots and realise Klaine were living together.

From Blaine : Just letting you know we are settled into our new place. Our new address is Apt 4D 428 3rd Ave NYC Miss you guys

He got standard replies. Kurt called Burt and shared the news. He was apprehensive but pleased and of course not surprised. Carole was very excited for the boys. Both the boys were like sons to her. She loved them both and like everyone else even Burt she knew they belonged together. Kurt asked them not to tell Finn telling them he owed it to Finn to tell him himself. They agreed willingly so pleased about how close Finn and Kurt had become as step brothers. They chatted about the news in Lima and the goings on in NYC before saying good bye. Kurt missed them so much. Kurt decided after hanging up that it was time to text his friends.

From Kurt: Hey guys missing you all. Have decided to move out of the dorms was getting harassed. My new addy is Apt 4D 428 3rd Ave NYC. I love you all

Blaine and Kurt snuggled together in bed laughing and waited.

From Puck to Kurt: Ain't no one allowed to harass you but me. Give me names. I'll kill em.

From Finn to Kurt: Hope you are ok Bro! You weren't hurt were you?

Kurt and Blaine were touched by their friends concern. They should have known dumb and dumber wouldn't catch on. They laughed together.

From Mercedes to Rachel: Holy crap! Did you get the messages from Klaine? The addresses are the same. right? Are our boys living together?

Rachel checked her texts again.

From Rachel to Mercedes: OMG! I didn't even notice. They are the same. Arrrrr! Im so happy!

Rachel was jumping up and down on the spot, crying tears of joy.

From Mercedes to New Directions: Klaine are living together guys! Did you all notice their addresses are the same? How awesome is this?

From Quinn to Mercedes: Stupid boys. They are way too young.

From Mercedes to Quinn: Stop being a bitch. u know the struggle they have had. Be happy for our friends

From Finn to Mercedes: No way! Kurt would have told me!

From Mercedes to Finn: Read the texts again. He did. I'm so thrilled for them.

Suddenly Klaine's phones were running hot with messages of excited congratulations from all their friends. It had taken them all of fifteen minutes to work it out. Kurt and Blaine were holding one another kissing and laughing. They had the best, most loving supportive friends ever. There were still two people left to tell…The Senator and Mrs Anderson but that could wait. The boys didn't want their happy bubble burst just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine woke Kurt early with a trail of kisses down his neck. Kurt smiled and stretched. They had no time to mess around this morning. There was a lot to be done and Kurt was not about to risk another hickey. He had been mortified when he had seen the one his cheeky boyfriend had given him in his sleep the day before. He was just thankful that he had a scarf addiction that would cover the mark. Kurt swatted Blaine away playfully and got out of bed, never far from Kurt Blaine followed. They headed down stairs for breakfast. Coop already had the coffee on and the boys went through all cupboards checking out all the kitchen goodies he had bought the day before. Blaine looked confused as he pulled a lemon zester from the drawer. "I don't even know what half this stuff would be used for. This looks like some kind of kinky medieval torture device." Coop laughed "I'm not really sure either little bro. I bought heaps of stuff we will probably never use. I told you the sales girl was hot. We have a date this week." "It's a lemon zester" Kurt explained to them rolling his eyes "It's used to remove the skin from citrus fruits" "Smarty pants" the brothers taunted him in unison.

Back at the dorms Sebastian had just endured his second sleepless night. He felt terrible about upsetting Kurt. He had wanted to kiss Kurt since they had first met in class, actually if he was honest with himself he had hoped they would do much more than kiss. He had thought he was in with a pretty good chance too until he'd seen him kissing that blonde dork and then a week later dry humping the dark haired midget in the hall. Still Sebastian was obsessed. He thought about Kurt all the time. He had just been unable to resist when Kurt had leaned into towards him on Friday. He had had to cease the opportunity. As brief and unwanted as the contact had been it had been incredible for Sebastian until he'd been slapped. Kurt had felt and tasted even better than he could have imagined. Afterward he had looked all over for Kurt to apologize but hadn't found him. He had heard in the hall that he and the hobbit were off together somewhere, no doubt fornicating; doing all the lewd and nasty things that Sebastian wanted so desperately to do with Kurt. He wouldn't let his mind wander there though. Jerking off over Kurt Hummel again was pointless. It didn't get him any closer to the real thing.

It was then that he heard happy voices in the corridor. He could have sworn it was Hummel. He would know that voice anywhere. He waited 10 minutes then headed down the hall knocking on Kurt's door. The dark haired dwarf answered the door looking at Sebastian with disgust. He stepped back and looked to Kurt. Kurt looked at Sebastian scowling. Trying to appear confident Sebastian spoke to Kurt. "I was wondering Kurt if I might speak to you for a moment…alone." The last word was directed at Blaine, who Kurt could see was beginning to get angry. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone with MY boyfriend after what you did on Friday?" Blaine spat out at him. Kurt finished off by saying "Anything you want to say to me Sebastian you can say in front of Blaine. I'll only tell him everything once you leave anyway." Sebastian did not know Klaine's history and doubted Kurt's words. "Actually I can't" he grimaced "It will only take a moment. Please Kurt?" Kurt shrugged and nodded to Blaine. Blaine reluctantly left the room. "I'll be right outside this door, if you try anything, if you even breath on my man, I'll kill you meerkat face. You hear me?" Sebastian solemnly nodded stepping into the room as he shut Blaine out.

Kurt turned to Sebastian. "Well get on with it" he prompted. Sebastian spoke. "I just wanted to apologize to you Kurt for kissing you and upsetting you on Friday. It was selfish and stupid and I shouldn't have done it when I knew you were with dwarf boy" Kurt frowned as Sebastian continued. "I am mesmerised by you Kurt. Look at you. You are the most stunningly beautiful boy I have ever seen. You are just so graceful and sexy. When you are around I can't think and when you aren't around I can think of nothing but you Kurt. I love you Kurt. I'm in love with you." Kurt's mouth dropped open in stunned silence. Blaine was listening from the hall. He was furious but his insecurities were rising again and he had to hear Kurt's response to know finally and for sure what Kurt felt.

Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Thank you Sebastian" he replied. "I sincerely appreciate your apology. I think you are a decent person, a little crazy maybe but decent. Sebastian you need to know though that I am crazy in love with Blaine." On the other side of the door Blaine was smiling as tears streaked his cheeks. "He and I were high school sweethearts," Kurt continued "and I adore him. I made the mistake of looking at another man once, only for a short time but I never will ever make that same foolish mistake again. I know its corny Sebastian and probably slightly pathetic but he's my missing puzzle piece. He completes me. I'm only here in my room today Sebastian to pack up all my things. I'm moving in with Blaine and I couldn't be happier. He's the love of my life. I'm sorry Sebastian, except I'm not because I know deep in my heart that he's the one for me." Blaine could hold back no longer he burst into room pushing Sebastian aside and took Kurt in his arms, kissing him with everything he had. The boys were so wrapped up in each other that they did not even notice Seb step away rejected and heart broken.

It took them about three hours to pack up all Kurt's things to Kurt's satisfaction. Nick had returned while they were in the process and was disappointed he was losing his roommate. Kurt promised to stay in touch and invited Nick to visit them at 'their' apartment sometime soon. Nick helped them carry Kurt things to the waiting taxi. The boys hugged Nick goodbye and gave him one last wave as they drove off to their new life together. Coop had just got home. He had been out planning a housewarming surprise for Kurt. Blaine text him when they reached their building and he came down and helped them carry Kurt's things upstairs and inside. He didn't really have much just books, clothes, and his laptop really. "Before you unpack Kurt I want to give you this." He handed Kurt a piece of paper. Kurt looked at the receipt confused. It was from Ligne Roset. "It's just a small housewarming gift from me to welcome you to our family" he said. Now Blaine was confused too. Cooper had gone out this morning and ordered Kurt new drawers, a desk, a chair, a book shelf and a few other items that matched Blaine's. Kurt was blown away "I've seen all your clothes Kurt there's no way you boys could have fitted everything into one set of drawers. Your room up there is huge so it will all fit comfortably. It's being delivered tomorrow. I just want you to feel at home with us." Both Kurt and Blaine both hugged Cooper thanking him sincerely. It was an amazing gesture and Kurt was truly moved.

Kurt and Blaine talked in their room as Blaine got his things organised for school the next day. Blaine was nervous. He knew he had talent but it was Ohio talent. He wasn't sure he had New York talent. Kurt tried to reassure him. "Blaine, your incredible beautiful voice won the New Directions Nationals last year. The school wouldn't have offered you a place if they didn't think you were good enough baby. They have a reputation to uphold." Blaine relaxed. Kurt always knew what to say to make him feel better. Blaine looked at Kurt shyly "Did you mean it?" he asked. Kurt was confused "Did I mean what? I don't understand." "What you said to Sebastian Kurt, did you mean it?" "Every last word Blaine" Kurt replied "You must know I adore you and how happy you make me. You must know I'm incomplete without you." "I do" Blaine whispered suddenly very emotional "but my god Kurt is was good to hear you say it." Kurt smiled and held Blaine tight for the longest time.

"I guess I could unpack some of this stuff" Kurt said sometime later. Blaine had everything ready for school including a very stylish outfit that his sexy college boyfriend had helped him pick out. He offered to help. He picked up the nearest box, a small one marked bathroom supplies 2. "I'll do this one for you." Kurt blushed and spluttered as he read the label on the box. "um it's ok sweetie, I'll take care of that one." "Really? Why?" Blaine was puzzled by Kurt's reaction. "No reason" Kurt blushed again. "Its just you have a big day tomorrow and you need to rest. I can unpack." Kurt reached to Blaine for the box but Blaine was not falling for it. Kurt was hiding something and judging from his reaction it was something he didn't want Blaine to see. Blaine moved away from Kurt taking the box with him. Kurt looked horrified. "Please Blaine can you give me the box?" he pleaded. "It's personal." Blaine laughed "Personal? Oh my God Kurt. We live together now, we have been inside each other and nearly every day you cum in my mouth. What could there possibly be in his box that you couldn't share with me? You are still such a baby penguin sometimes." Kurt was scarlet. "Ok go ahead" he mumbled. Blaine opened the box. He tried to hide his surprise at the varying array of sex toys within. There were vibrators, dildos and a few things that Blaine had never seen before in all different colors shapes and sizes, at least ten items in total. He was speechless. Kurt was hiding behind his hands, still blushing furiously and cringing. "Kinky" Blaine finally said "how did I not know about these? This could be fun" he laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

The boys had gone to bed early. They were both tired. It had been a busy weekend and Blaine was starting school in the morning. Kurt, still too embarrassed to look at Blaine, was the little spoon and they held each other tight. "Why didn't I know about your toy box Kurt?" "Can we just let it go Blaine? Please?" "I think it's kind of hot. I want to stay home tomorrow and play with all your toys." Blaine pouted. Kurt couldn't help giggling. "I can just hear Cooper now calling your school to tell them you won't be in because you're nympho and you have new toys to play with." "A nympho?" Blaine gasped in mock horror "What can I say? I just have this incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend that drives me wild." Kurt raised Blaine's palm to his mouth and kissed it sighing. "Really?" Kurt teased "so what are you doing here with me then?" "I love you Kurt Hummel" Blaine replied seriously "I love you more than anything on this planet, more than coffee, more than hair gel, even more than bowties." They both laughed "Seriously though Kurt, why do you have all that stuff? Do I not satisfy you? Am I crap in bed?" Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. Embarrassment gone Kurt turned to Blaine who looked devastated. "Baby, you are my everything. There is nothing and no one in this world that excites me the way you do. Trust me you are not crap in bed, you are the exact opposite actually. Most of the stuff in that box I haven't even used and the rest well…we haven't always been together Blaine and when we have been I've only used it thinking of you." Both boys were blushing now. They kissed passionately goodnight, rolled over so Blaine could be the little spoon and went to sleep.

Kurt woke the next morning to Blaine kissing him goodbye. He was all dressed ready for school with his bag tossed over his shoulder. "Good luck Sweetie" Kurt cooed at him. "Text me and let me know how it's all going. I don't have class till 3pm." "No can do" Blaine grimaced. "The school has a strict no phone policy." "Oh what? So you will be at school with hoards of hot hormonal high school boys drooling all over you and I can't even text you to remind you I exist." "Trust me baby, I don't need reminding" Blaine winked. "Why would I want some high school boy anyway when I have my sexy college boyfriend waiting for me at home with his box of goodies?" "I adore you Blaine Anderson" Kurt smiled sleepily kissing Blaine again, "Have a great day at school. I should be home about 5:30pm." And with that Blaine was gone. Not expecting his furniture to arrive until after 11am Kurt set the alarm on the side table to 10:00, hugged Blaine's pillow inhaling his scent and went back to sleep for a few hours.

Blaine was nervous as he and Cooper arrived at school. This was his fourth high school but somehow being the new kid never got any easier, strange places and strange faces everywhere. The only thing getting him through was knowing that Kurt was at home waiting for him. Coop took care of all the admin stuff while Blaine took in his surroundings. His previous visit had been later in the day. The atmosphere was totally different when the halls were full of bustling kids. Everyone seemed happy, singing and smiling in the halls. Blaine thought he would like it here. With all the administration taken care of the school captain Brittany Pierce was called to office to mentor Blaine. Cooper left smiling. He had a few hours of filming for Glee down town and had to get to make up. Brittany checked Blaine's timetable and taking his hand with an uncomfortable over familiarity, she lead him to class. "It's nice meeting you." Blaine said politely. "I went to an AA meeting once. It was confusing. It had nothing to do with the Academy Awards." Blaine was speechless. Had the blonde girl just said that? "Um ok." He replied. "I'll meet you here when your class ends, to take you to your next class" she said. Blaine nodded and stepped inside. He hated his part of starting at new school.

He was of course late and everybody looked up staring at him. His teacher Miss Hamilton introduced him to the class. "This is Blaine Anderson. He's a transfer from Ohio. His show choir won nationals last year, so I think we can expect a lot from him. I trust you will all make him welcome" She pointed to a table indicating for Blaine to sit down. He did so quickly trying not to attract anymore attention. The girl next to him looked up half smiling. He could see from the label on her book that her name was Santana Lopez. She had long dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes. He thought if he had been into girls he might consider her attractive. She wrote something on a loose piece of paper and pushed it across the table.

From Santana: Stop looking at me like I'm lunch unless you are going to do me at lunch.

"Woah" Blaine thought to himself shocked. This girl is blunt.

From Blaine: Thank you for your generous offer but I'm spoken for. I have an amazing boy of my own at home.

Santana was surprised, not only was the cute mini boy wonder gay like her but he was already shacked up with a guy. He could only be 17.

From Santana: Brittany and I love our sweet lady kisses. She's not so bright but she's beautiful and she really can move.

From Blaine: My Kurt is beautiful too and he sings like an angel.

Santana smiled at Blaine. He had just made his first friend. True to her word Brittany was waiting for Blaine when he finished class. The day went off without a hitch. The classes were fun and he was fitting in well. Santana had invited Blaine to sit with her, Brittany and their friends a lunch time. It was out of character for her but she kind of liked the gay kid. Blaine soon discovered that they were a fun group. They had nicknamed him Ohio and he liked them. He liked Talent Unlimited High School a lot. He missed Kurt so much though; the no phone rule was killing him.

At 1pm Kurt looked around the room he shared with Blaine. All the new furniture was in, everything was unpacked and the room looked great. Cooper had been right. It wasn't cluttered at all. Cosy was probably the best way to describe it. Kurt really loved this space. Kurt really loved Blaine. He hoped he was having a good day. The day he had left Ohio to come to NYC he never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be living the life he was living with Blaine now. It was truly like a fairy tale. After having some left over salad for lunch, Kurt got organised for class. He had some books to return to the library so would do that on the way. He left the Humderson apartment smiling. The University library was busy as usual and distracted with thoughts of Blaine Kurt didn't notice Chandler until he spoke. "I hear you've moved out the dorms." He accused. "Yes I have" Kurt replied cautiously "I've moved into an apartment with Blaaa…" his voice trailed off. "With Blaine?" Chandler grimaced. Kurt took a step back nodding uncomfortably. "Already? I adored you Kurt. I loved you with everything I had and you broke my heart. I would have done anything for you but I didn't mean a damn thing to you, did I? I was just something for you to amuse yourself with when your boy toy got a little dull. Well good luck with that Kurt. Enjoy your dull boy toy." He yelled at Kurt while everyone stared, storming off, in a manner that would have made Rachel Berry very proud. Kurt was flabbergasted and shaken. How dare Chandler speak to him like that?

When Kurt stepped into class everyone turned to look at him and the room went silent. Obviously everyone had heard about the scene in the library, so much for the anonymity of a big campus. Kurt wanted to run and hide but instead took a deep breath and sat down. Sebastian was watching Kurt with amusement and couldn't help himself. He took the seat beside him. He leaned over and spoke quietly in his ear. "Heart-breaker Hummel, do you realise that you are leaving a trail of broken hearts all over campus?" Kurt was not amused. "How's married life anyway Kurt? He asked in his normal voice now. "Are you sick of him yet? It's only a matter of time you know before you knock on my door begging me to take you to bed." "Never going to happen Sebastian" Kurt replied disgusted. Sebastian just blew Kurt a kiss and turned his attention to the lecturer who had started to speak. The class seemed to last for ever. Sebastian took every opportunity he could to subtly brush against Kurt while Kurt irritably edged away from him. Sebastian was seriously pushing his patience. What was it going to take for Sebastian to realise Kurt just wasn't interested him? The boy was certainly persistant.


	20. Chapter 20

It was 6:30pm when Kurt finally arrived home. He had wandered the streets fuming for the last 90 minutes. Blaine had text him 3 times, desperately worried and he'd just ignored them. His day had started off well, he loved his new furniture but by afternoon everything had turned to shit. Chandler was such an asshole and it was really starting to piss Kurt off that he kept ranting at him then shutting him down, never giving him a chance to retaliate. Kurt didn't even really know what he would say if was given the opportunity but thought he deserved to say something to defend himself. As if that wasn't enough, Sebastian just wouldn't let up. The guy was worse than a tiger in heat, so predatory and unrelenting. It was exhausting. Kurt did like Sebastian just not the sleazy, mouthy, touchy feely side of him. He desperately wanted him to just back off so they could be friends, though he didn't think Blaine would really go for that considering Sebastian had kissed him.

Blaine was upstairs pacing the floor in front of the TV when Kurt arrived home. Earlier he had been excited to see Kurt and couldn't wait to share all the news about his first day at school with him but by the time he had sent 3 unanswered texts and Kurt was an hour late he was worried and anxious. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Kurt come through the door and up the stairs. "Where have you been baby?" Blaine asked "I was worried you said you would be home an hour ago." After the day he had had Kurt fired up immediately "Oh for fuck's sake Blaine! We have been living together for a whole 48 hours and already you are turning into a nagging harpy. I've had a totally crap afternoon. Just leave me alone" Kurt screamed at him storming into the bedroom and slamming the door. Blaine went after him. "Don't fucking speak to me like that Kurt! I'm not fucking nagging you. I was worried ok? You didn't answer any of my messages." "Since when do I have to answer to you Blaine? Are you my Dad now?" "What the fuck Kurt? I'm your boyfriend. I love you. I'm allowed to be concerned for your fucking safety. Where were you?" "Where do you think I was Blaine? Fucking Sebastian in a bathroom stall or down some nasty dark back alley or maybe blowing him in the library? Are you accusing me of cheating? Fuck Blaine! Grow up!" To be honest cheating had been the last thing on Blaine's mind, he had just been concerned that Kurt might have been hurt, mugged or worse, but he was too angry now to tell him that.

The shouting went on for two more hours until Blaine was exhausted and could take no more. He loved Kurt more than the air he breathed. He couldn't believe the horrible hateful things they had screamed at each other in anger. He left the room devastated and defeated and went down stairs to his brother. Cooper was already in bed. "Trouble in paradise Lil Bro? Don't worry there is no one more in love than you guys. It will be ok." Cooper tried to console him. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Blaine asked "I can't sleep upstairs, I need space and I don't want to be alone." Coop nodded sadly. Blaine curled up under the covers with his back to his brother and sobbed uncontrollably. Cooper just patted his back as he frowned. Upstairs Kurt was a mess too.

From Kurt to Rachel: B and I had a massive fight. I need you.

From Rachel: I'm on my way honey xx

Twenty minutes later Cooper opened the door for Rachel. They both had the same anxious look on their faces. "Are they ok?" Rachel asked. Cooper shook his head. "Blaine's a certified mess and I haven't seen Kurt yet. He's upstairs" Cooper told her. "It was a big one they have been yelling abuse at each other for hours." Rachel just nodded and went upstairs. She knocked gently on what she assumed was the bedroom door. This was her first visit to the new apartment. "It's me honey can I come in" she asked softly easing the door open. Kurt nodded when he saw her, his face sad, his eyes puffy and red. Rachel sat her overnight bag down on the floor, she lay beside Kurt holding him as he cried, singing softly to him until he fell asleep. They would talk tomorrow when everything wasn't so raw.

Blaine was up early and out of the house before Kurt and Rachel had even woken up. He was still hurt and angry at Kurt and couldn't face him yet. To kill time he had decided to walk to school instead of catching the bus. He had the time and energy to burn. It was a lovely fall day in NYC. He would have really enjoyed it if he wasn't so heart broken. Kurt woke up with arms tight around him and for a split second he forgot it was Rachel and not Blaine. He had a pounding headache and needed coffee. He eased himself carefully away from Rachel and went down stairs. The place was empty. Blaine had already left for school without even saying goodbye. Tears trailed down Kurt's cheeks as he made the coffee. He didn't understand how everything had got so out of hand with Blaine last night. He had said some hateful things in the heat of the moment that he deeply regretted. He had had an awful day and really shouldn't have taken it on the person he loved most. He hadn't meant to. It was Chandler and Sebastian he had been angry at. He was sitting at the table sipping his coffee when Rachel came downstairs. He offered her a cup which she accepted. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sympathetically noticing the tear stains on poor Kurt's cheeks. He nodded taking her back upstairs. They lay together on Kurt's bed, not worrying about missing classes as Kurt told her every grimy little detail from beginning to end. She really was an amazing friend

Blaine continued to sleep in Cooper's room for the next four nights. He avoided Kurt like the plague. He left for school each day before Kurt woke up in the mornings and walked from the room whenever Kurt entered refusing to even look at him. They had not spoken a word or even sent a text to each other since Monday. It had been a long miserable week. Kurt missed him terribly. For Cooper the situation was becoming unbearable. The tension in the apartment was palpable. He had taken to spending his evenings out, only coming home to sleep. By Saturday evening Cooper could take no more. Both boys had spent the entire day in bed, Kurt upstairs and Blaine in Cooper's room. They were both sulky and miserable. This couldn't go on. He wanted his bedroom back to himself. Sleeping with his brother night after night really wasn't rocking his boat. He had a plan to call Blaine's bluff. Kurt and Blaine either had to make up or Kurt would have to move out and he told Blaine as much. Blaine instantly fired up. "Kurt is not moving out Coop" Blaine snapped. "Why not? He has obviously upset you and he hasn't spoken to you in nearly a week. I like Kurt but if he's going to treat you like this Blaine he can't stay here. I didn't rent a two bedroom apartment so I could share a room with my brother. This isn't elementary school." Blaine didn't like what he was hearing. Cooper shouldn't be saying negative things about Kurt. He instantly jumped to Kurt's defence.

Cooper ignored Blaine's protests and continued talking. "I said, Cooper that Kurt is not moving out. He's my beautiful boy. I love him more than life. I need him and he's not going anywhere." Blaine was almost hysterical and Cooper Anderson was smiling. "What the fuck are you grinning at Coop?" It was a second before Blaine realised he had been played. "If that's how you really feel about Kurt can you please go upstairs right now and tell him that. Please?" Blaine knew Cooper was right so defeated he nodded and dragged his lethargic body from the bed. He missed Kurt. He needed to hold him again. He needed to kiss him. He needed to get lost in his eyes. He needed to hear Kurt scream his name in the heat of passion. He needed Kurt. He needed to get upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine climbed the stairs two a time he was so anxious to see Kurt that it hadn't occurred to him that Kurt might not be so pleased to see him. The bedroom door was closed. He considered knocking but it seemed a bit ridiculous to knock on his own bedroom door so he just went in. Kurt sat up as soon as the door opened surprised to see Blaine enter. Kurt had been crying again he wiped the tears from his puffy red eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Blaine blankly. Blaine edged slowly towards Kurt and asked permission to sit on the bed. Kurt just nodded. The boys had never been so awkward in each other's company. Blaine desperately wanted to end the torture and reach out to take Kurt in his arms but didn't dare. Kurt sighed heavily. "What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed. Blaine took a deep breath "I want you Kurt. I want us. I want to make you smile, I want to hold you, kiss you, love you but above all else I want to apologise to you. I have been stupid and childish. I shouldn't have let this go on for so long and I should never have said all those cruel awful things to you. I didn't mean a word of it. I am so ashamed of myself. I have missed you so much this week and I didn't need to. I love you my beautiful boy. I need you."

"Stop" Kurt said forcefully. "This wasn't your fault. I had a terrible afternoon on Monday. Chandler screamed at me in front of everyone in the library humiliating me, which gave Sebastian perfect ammunition to torture me with all through class. I was just so angry I should never have lashed out at you. I'm such a bitch sometimes. I don't know why I did. I sincerely wish I hadn't, nothing I screamed at you was true. You have always been supportive and loving and better to me than I deserved. I'm so sorry I hurt you Baby. I'm so sorry you were worried about me and that I threw your love for me back in your face. I've been so lost and miserable without you this week. Knowing you were so close and that I couldn't touch you physically hurt. Can I touch you now?" Kurt was tearing up again as he reached his hand out to take Blaine's. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson and I'm sorry baby, so so sorry." He was smiling at Blaine through his tears.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and pulled him in close for the tenderest of kisses. Their open lips softly colliding. It felt like coming home. They pulled apart slightly to look into each other's eyes, for the longest time seeing nothing but he love they felt for one another. They kissed again gently. "Will you lie here with me please?" Kurt almost pleaded still very emotional. "I just need you here." Blaine crawled around Kurt onto the bed and laid beside him. "Why are you on my side anyway?" Blaine asked him. "Because your pillow smells like you and because I missed you." "That's kinda corny babe. Sweet though" Blaine mused. "You know something else that smells like me?" Kurt raised an enquiring eyebrow. "I do. Please can I just hold you?" Kurt rolled against Blaine and snuggled into him. Blaine took Kurt in his arms, placing delicate butterfly kisses on his face and neck. "God, I missed this" Blaine whispered before realising Kurt had already fallen asleep in his arms. He dozed off too, relieved to be holding the man of his dreams again.

When Blaine woke up, being spooned by Kurt the room was dark. Kurt was groaning and trailing a row of delicious kisses down his neck, gently nipping then licking the skin. Blaine leaned into them whispering Kurt's name lustfully. Kurt pushed against him and Blaine could feel Kurt's hard on against his ass through their clothing. He suddenly felt way over dressed. He pushed back against Kurt making him moan Blaine's name. Nothing turned Blaine on more. He rolled over to face Kurt kissing him hard and deep, his tongue leisurely exploring Kurt's mouth and lips, savouring the taste him and texture of him. Kurt reciprocated with equal enthusiasm reaching down to slide his hands below Blaine's t-shirt. His skin felt so amazing as Kurt trailed his fingers over it exploring his lovers body. They pulled away from each other's mouths just long enough to remove one other's shirts before reaching for each other in desperation. Kissing, gently biting and clawing at one another passionately and palming each other's hard cocks through their clothes.

Neither boy could wait any longer as they simultaneously as if on cue removed each other pants. "I have to taste you" Kurt whispered seductively into Blaine's ear nipping at his ear lobe. He slid down Blaine's hot sweaty body and licked the head of his cock, hungrily lapping up the pre cum that was leaking from the tip. "Fuck you taste amazing baby" Kurt groaned. Blaine writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as Kurt took him into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around his shaft licking the veins before gripping the base of cock and pumping it frantically into his mouth as the he bobbed his head up and down. Kurt loved Blaine's cock in his mouth, the taste, the texture and weight of it against his tongue. He made eye contact with Blaine, the boy was totally wrecked. He watched Kurt in awe as a combination of saliva and pre cum dripped down his chin. Every time Kurt blew him it just got hotter and hotter. "Stop Baby…You have to stop" Blaine panted desperately. Kurt pulled away slowly and reluctantly. He could see Blaine was tethering on the edge. He slid back up Blaine's body grinning kissing him wetly on the mouth while reaching over to the bed side drawer for the lube. "Just lay back baby and relax" Kurt instructed kissing Blaine again "I love you so much. I've got this."

Kurt licked Blaine's cock again from tip to base before going lower first taking Blaine's balls into his mouth one by one and massaging them with his tongue and then running his tongue gently over Blaine's hole. It tasted strange, not awful, just different. Blaine jumped in surprise. They had never done this before. Kurt licked again and again feeling a little unsure but soon Blaine had relaxed and shifted slightly to give Kurt easier access. Kurt tormented Blaine with his tongue a little longer before opening the lube and coating his fingers. He teased Blaine's entrance gently with his finger before slowly sliding it inside him bit by bit, feeling Blaine's muscles clench around it. He felt so hot and tight and Kurt was desperate to be inside him. He slid his finger in and out seeking Blaine's sweet spot, smiling as he found it and Blaine keened his name begging for more. He slid in a second finger and soon a third stretching Blaine gently as Blaine thrust against his hand.

"Please now beautiful boy" Blaine panted. "I need you." Kurt removed his fingers and lubed himself up. Positioning himself between Blaine's bent eyes. He looked into Blaine's lust filled eyes and kissed him deeply. "I love you Blaine. I love you so much" he told him close to tears again. "I know you do baby" Blaine replied "I love you too now just show me how much." He pleaded. Kurt groaned as he slowly inched into Blaine. "oh fuck baby" he screamed as he bottomed out "you feel so fucking incredible, so tight and hot." Kurt knew he had to give Blaine a minute but it took all his will power not to thrust uncontrollably. Soon Blaine was nodding and Kurt began to move. He wasn't going to last long and judging from Blaine's reaction he wasn't either, begging Kurt to go harder, faster and deeper with each thrust. Kurt screamed Blaine's name loudly in ecstacy "Blaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn n!" as he climaxed hard inside him, pulsing over and over. He withdrew quickly but carefully to take Blaine in his mouth again. Blaine came almost immediately all over Kurt's face and mouth while he watched. Kurt's face covered in his cum had to be hottest sexiest thing he had ever seen. Still breathless and panting he couldn't look away. Eventually Kurt moved. "Shower time" he cooed dragging Blaine to the bathroom behind him.

Down stairs Cooper had heard the passionate screaming even over the TV. He was grossed out by the thought of what his little brother must be doing up there to get such a heated response from Kurt, not because they were gay but because he didn't like thinking about his little bro sexing. Cooper had to admit though that he was pleased and more than little relieved that they had made up. They were both great boys and they were clearly obsessed with and made for each other. They deserved happiness plus the tension of the last week had really worn on him. If he had had to listen to Blaine cry one more time he would have screamed louder than Kurt.

Cooper to Rachel: The boys have made up. It's all good

Rachel to Cooper: Thank God. Does that mean we can tell them now?

Cooper to Rachel: Soon baby girl Soon xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Even with Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around him Blaine woke on Sunday morning with a feeling of dread. He couldn't help thinking he had forgotten something. He thought for a minute before kissing Kurt awake. "We gotta get up beautiful boy. We have to go shopping." He sounded desperate. Kurt was sleepy and confused. "In all my misery this week I totally forgot today is Cooper's birthday. I can't believe he's 22. Also haven't had a chance to tell you that if you have no other plans we have dinner reservations tonight with Cooper and my parents. We are going to Le Bernardin. Coop loves seafood so it's one of his favourite restaurants. I know it sounds boring and awful but there are 2 big positives. The Senator is paying and we finally get to meet this chick Coop's been seeing for the last few weeks. I must admit I'm curious." Kurt sighed. Mrs Anderson was tolerable but he didn't like Senator Anderson. The man was arrogant and totally homophobic. He wondered how they had ended up with two sons that were so amazing and different from themselves, like Blaine and Cooper. "Do you really think it's a good idea for me to join you for dinner?" "Um yes I think it's a perfect idea" Blaine replied. "But your dad doesn't exactly like me Blaine. He doesn't even know we live together. I don't want Cooper's birthday ruined with a scene." "Kurt baby, I love you. Dad is just going to have to get use to us being together because I plan to be with you always, even at tedious family dinners" Blaine kissed Kurt's nose sweetly. "The Senator would never cause a scene in public anyway. He would be too afraid of damaging his stellar reputation." Blaine ended.

"So what shall we get Cooper for his birthday?" Kurt asked Blaine as they gazed around Barneys hand in hand. "I never had any idea what to get straight guys. I always just get Finn video games or blu rays." "I have no idea either. Underwear? Maybe?" "I seriously think we can do better than that Blaine with all your money and my excellent fashion sense." Blaine rolled his eyes smiling. He had missed Kurt so much this past week, his smile and his witty banter. It had almost been worth it though just for the incredible make up sex they'd had. Blaine was getting hard just thinking about it. He grabbed a few shirts from the shelf as pretence and dragged Kurt to the change rooms. Kurt giggled as Blaine pushed him up against the wall grinding against him. "I can't stop thinking about last night Kurt. It was so hot. You are so sexy, baby" he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear sucking gently on his ear lobe. Blaine had begun to unbutton Kurt's shirt and was trailing wet kisses down this neck and chest scraping his teeth against Kurt's smooth skin. Kurt groaned reaching down to palm Blaine through his jeans with one hand as he gripped his ass with the other. Their lips met in a frantic and heated kiss that made them both moan in pleasure. It was just as Kurt began wrestling with Blaine's belt buckle that they were interrupted with a knock on the cubicle door. It was the sales guy offering assistance. Kurt was blushing and trying not to laugh as Blaine adjusted himself and replied that he was fine. "That was close" Kurt laughed after the guy had left. "I think maybe we should get back to shopping." Blaine laughed too. "I may just need a minute" he replied lowering his eyes to the obviously bulge in his pants. Kurt kissed him sweetly. "Me to" he mused.

After an hour of wandering indecisively around Barneys the boys had finally chosen a gift for Cooper, a Marc Jacobs striped knit sweater. It was stylish and being navy and black Kurt thought it was 'straight' enough to be to Cooper Anderson's taste plus with winter around the corner it was practical. The fact that it was on sale was just a bonus. Kurt was satisfied. The boys stopped for lunch on their way home, ordering salads and coffees and finally took the time to talk about their week. Blaine told Kurt all about Santana and Brittany and his other new friends, his new teachers and his new school and about how much he liked it. Kurt was so pleased he was settling in well. He knew this was Blaine's fourth high school. He wanted him to be happy.

Kurt talked about his classes and his issues with Chandler and Sebastian as Blaine nodded, frowning. He told him all about the humiliating altercation in the uni library with Chandler and how Sebastian had taunted him about it. It felt like high school all over again but without the slushees. "I really don't like either of those guys Kurt. The dweeb irritates the crap out of me and Sebastian is just disgusting." "Blaine, Sebastian really isn't that bad underneath. He's very insecure and he can be kind of sweet when he lets his guard down." Blaine's frown increased. He did not like what he was hearing. "He's sleazy Kurt and he's inappropriate and he totally has the hots for you. I don't like the way he looks at you like he wants to devour you plus he kissed you Kurt even though he knew we were together, so I'm sorry but nothing you say will make me like him." Kurt smiled slightly. Jealousy was cute on Blaine. "You are one to talk about inappropriate Blaine after almost raping me in the Barneys fitting room" He winked smirking "Beautiful boy, in my defence it isn't rape when you are practically begging for it." Kurt shrugged and they both laughed.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon on their bed snuggled together sharing sweet kisses, studying and talking. "Blaine?" "Yep, baby?" "Would you like to go out on a date with me on Saturday night?" Kurt sounded nervous like he actually thought Blaine might turn him down. "Nick and Trent are throwing a Halloween party in the dorms and I thought it might be fun to go. We can wear costumes and catch up with Nick. I'll even buy you a free drink" he joked "A date huh? You are so romantic babe. Does that mean you'll put out after?" Blaine teased smiling. "Maybe" Kurt giggled. "In that case it sounds like fun. What are we going to wear though?" "Leave it me" Kurt hummed "Fashion is my forte and I have some amazing ideas." Blaine tried not to be afraid. "No sequins and no feather boas!" he retorted. Looking at the time the pair realised they needed to get ready to go out for dinner with the Anderson family and now it was Kurt's turn to be brave.

They showered and got dressed. Kurt wore his black suit with a white shirt, black vest and red and black tie, as Blaine helped him fix his tie he couldn't help admiring and commenting on how hot and masculine he looked. Kurt blushed. Blaine also wore a black suit but with a black shirt and of course his favourite red and black bow tie. Together they made a very dashing couple. They arrived at the restaurant by cab a little late because Kurt had had hair issues. Blaine had thought Kurt's hair had looked perfect but to Blaine everything about Kurt was perfect. They entered the restaurant quietly, wishing they could hold hands but not daring to in front of The Senator. "Courage" Blaine whispered to Kurt making him smile. They were shown to their table both attracting admiring glances from more than a few girls as they passed their tables. Blaine nodded at his dad as they approached and gave his mum a smile. Neither boy was prepared though for whom they saw sitting beside Cooper, holding his hand and smiling sweetly as he a brushed a gentle kiss across her cheek. Kurt's bottom jaw hit the floor and Blaine stumbled as he went to take his seat. Both were flabbergasted. "Blaine and Kurt are finally here" Rachel Berry chimed excitedly pleased to see her boys back together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, Im going to add a warning to this chapter only because I know how much everyone loves our boys. This is a little sad and a little violent. I found it quite emotional to write. Please enjoy it and Don't hate me for :) next chapter is about 48hrs away but no cliff hanger here. I love you thank you for reading 3 **

Rachel got up from the table and hugged both her boys. "You guys look smoking" she teased pretending to fan herself. They all laughed as she sat back down. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other perplexed. They had so many questions but they would have to wait until the parents weren't around instead Kurt reached across the table and shook Cooper's hand and wished him a happy birthday passing him his gift. "Happy birthday old man! It's from both of us" Blaine piped up "though I can't take much credit Kurt picked it out." He placed his hand over Kurt's on the table without even thinking. The Senator frowned. Cooper opened his present excitedly suitably impressed with the sweater.

They all placed their orders and ate while the two younger couples chatted comfortably with Mrs. Anderson contributing occasionally. The senator grunted when appropriate as he sat straight faced watching his younger son's embarrassing behaviour. He hadn't appreciated Kurt joining them for this intimate family occasion. It was inappropriate and their familiarity with each other was making him very uncomfortable. He cringed as he watched Blaine casually feed Kurt a forkful of food from his plate like it was the most normal thing in the world. The lustful way Blaine looked at the boy was disgusting and made his skin crawl. He was losing his appetite. Blaine was content when he left the table to use the men's room. The dinner seemed to be going well. He was spending time with all the people dearest to him. He and Kurt had suitably restrained themselves and most importantly Cooper has enjoying himself. The whole Rachel thing was a bit icky and weird but each to their own.

Blaine paid no attention when his father followed him but sensing there may be trouble just from The Senators mannerisms Cooper soon followed after them, kissing Rachel softly on the cheek as her stood. As Blaine entered the men's room the senator pushed him aggressively into the bathroom wall from behind. The sound as Blaine's face hit the bricks was sickening and the pain excruciating as blood gushed from the boys nose streaming down his face. He turned to his father devastated but the man just glared at him remorseless. "What do you think you are doing bringing that dirty faggot to your brothers birthday dinner flaunting your depraved lifestyle in front me for the entire world to see? What do think people must think seeing you lust after that boy?" he asked snarling through gritted teeth. "how are you ever going to find a decent wife while u continue to indulge this disgusting phase. Grow up Blaine. Be a real man! His father's cruel words especially about Kurt cut Blaine deeply. "I'm gay Dad, I love Kurt and I don't want a wife" he screamed at his father through his tears, wanting to fight back unable to bring himself to hit his father.

Coop entered the bathroom looking at Blaine, his nose looked broken and he was bleeding quite profusely. "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded. The senator really fired up now. "You two are a disgrace. I'm ashamed of you both. You are not my sons" he pointed to Cooper for emphasis"You encourage your brother and his perverted behavior with that boy. You let him bring that boy here on your birthday then acting like it's all ok. It's not ok, it turns my stomach" The senator pushed Blaine again this time knocking him to the floor before kicking him in the abdomen. Blaine hit the side of his face against a cubicle wall as fell and screamed out in pain. Not moving to get up as blood and tears smeared his face. Cooper couldn't take any more. He swung at his father who stepped back smirking "Firstly father" he roared at him "it is I who is ashamed of you. Your ignorance is an embarrassment. You should know that love is a very precious thing and very hard to find in this world, Blaine has been blessed to find it with someone as gentle and caring as Kurt and I support them 110%. Nothing as sweet as the bond those two share could ever be depraved or perverted or what ever you think it is. It's beautiful. I envy it every day of my life. Secondly I did not let Kurt come here tonight I insisted on it. Blaine loves Kurt and I love them both. Kurt is family to me more than you are. Thirdly, if you ever ever lay another fucking hand on my little brother or even look the wrong way at he or Kurt again you homophobic bastard I will have charged which I'm sure will do wonders for your fucking reputation in Washington. You gave me guardianship of Blaine. I'm guarding him." With that Coop helped Blaine up from the floor and held his arm around his shoulder protectively. Together they left the bathroom but Cooper turned back to his father one last time "Also you should know Senator Anderson that Kurt Hummel lives with us now and we are all very happy." The man went pale as he stood in the middle of the bathroom speechless.

When Kurt saw the boys returning to the table he was horrified. Blaine's face was bruised and bleeding and he was holding his side. Kurt picked up his unused cloth napkin and ran to Blaine's aid. "Oh baby what happened? Oh my God baby, Are you ok?" he had tears in his eyes."It's ok Kurt" he lied as everyone in the restaurant stared at the obviously injured guy. "I just slipped in the bathroom" Blaine explained. Cooper was mortified. "That's it" he told Klaine "You two, straight outside now! Rach, we are leaving honey." He kissed his mother on the cheek as Rachel gathered all their things and they left the restaurant. All but drunk, Mrs Anderson had no idea what the commotion was about or what had just happened.

Outside Kurt held his partner protectively, gently trying to stop the bleeding as they waited briefly for Cooper and Rachel. Once outside Cooper guided Blaine into the light so he could see his face. "That fucking prick!" he cursed. "We are going to need to get you to an emergency room Blaine your nose it broken and your cheek bone could be too. He's such a fucking asshole." Kurt didn't understand who Cooper was talking about. He raised a questioning eyebrow to Blaine. "He's talking about Dad" the boy responded sarcastically "My daddy dearest thought it might be fun to bounce my face off the bathroom walls because I'm such a disgrace and embarrassment to the Anderson name" "Your father did this to you?" he questioned sadly. Blaine nodded. Kurt and Rachel were horrified, both were in tears and neither could find the words to speak. Kurt was frantic but was trying to stay as calm as he could to help his man. Cooper bundled them all into a cab and they headed for the hospital.

Blaine was the first to speak "I'm sorry bro that I ruined your birthday and thank u so much for defending me in there. Those things you said meant a lot. I can't believe you stood up to him like that or that you called him a homophobic bastard" Both brothers grimaced. "I can't believe it either but you didn't ruin my day little bro, Dad did! Don't blame yourself for any of this. my birthday would be nothing without you guys to spend it with." They all smiled softly as Cooper eyed them all affectionately.

The emergency room waiting room was crowded and busy when they stepped inside. Cooper and Blaine went to register while Kurt and Rachel sat down to wait. Kurt was so worried about Blaine not just his injuries but the fact that his father had inflicted them. Kurt could never imagine Burt ever hurting him. He hadn't even smacked him when he was naughty as a child. Kurt hated the Senator, what a hypocrite the man was. He was getting riled up. He needed a distraction. "So Missy" he teased nudging Rachel in the ribs gently with his elbow. "You have some explaining to do. Whats with you and Coop? How long has this been going on? Why weren't we told? And most important are you tapping that? The Andersons may be assholes but they sure produce hot sons." Rachel blushed. "We went on few dates last month but sort of only got together in the last ten days. I was dying to tell you Kurt but then u and Blaine were fighting and I couldn't bear to rub my happiness in your face. He is so awesome Kurt, so sweet and I'm really happy but no I ain't tapping that yet." She smiled coyly. Kurt wondered if Rachel realized that she had gone from his step brother to his brother in law. He was less than comfortable with that idea but now was not the time to broach the subject. His mind was wandering. He thought about Finn and Cooper. Had he just called Coop his brother in law? Way way too soon for that Hummel, he reminded himself.

Blaine and Coop returned to sit with Kurt and Rachel while they waited to see the doctor. The triage nurse had given Blaine an ice pack to try and reduce the swelling on his cheek but Kurt had to admit he looked pretty awful. He held Blaine's hand, occasionally placing gentle kisses in his hair as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. They didn't have to wait long to see to a doctor. As his guardian Cooper stood to go with Blaine, when he was called but Blaine requested that Kurt accompany him instead. Coop just nodded. "only family in the ER" the doctor told Blaine looking at Kurt "He's my life partner" Blaine explained. The doctor nodded and led them through. Blaine was examined and Kurt was relieved the bleeding had finally stopped. He waited anxiously as Blaine went for X-rays. Taking the time to text his dad

From Kurt: hi dad I love you. Don't panic but I'm at the hospital with Blaine

From Burt: I love you too son. Is Blaine ok? What happened? Have u called his parents? Do you need me to come to NYC?

Kurt smiled through his tears, his dad was perfect, he couldn't believe he had offered to come before he even knew what was wrong.

From Kurt: He has a broken nose, maybe a broken cheek bone and a bruised abdomen but he's ok. We will know more soon. His dad is a hateful homophobe. He attacked him. Coop is here with us though and Rachel.

From Burt: that's terrible Kurt what an asshole! Are you ok? I'm so sorry. If you boys need anything please call me. I can be on the next flight. Carole and I have an emergency fund for cases like this.

From Kurt: thank you dad I love you please don't worry.

From Burt: We love you Kurt and tell Blaine we love him too. Text me when you know more.

From Kurt: will do dad :)

Burt was fit to be tied as he sat his phone down on the kitchen bench and told Carole the dreadful news. Neither could believe that any man could do that to his own son.

Blaine soon returned from X-ray. His nose was broken but thankfully his cheekbone was just bruised. Kurt text Burt quickly to let him know. Blaine was given pain relief and the doctor taped his nose while Kurt held his hand. The doctor didn't seem to think concussion was likely so extra pain killers and instructions for further care were given to Kurt. He just had to make sure Blaine slept with his head elevated, iced his cheek, took his meds and returned to the hospital if there was any further bleeding. He was free to go. Kurt couldn't believe how this night had turned out. They took a cab home dropping Rachel off on the way. Blaine had a terribly restless night tossing and turning, groaning and waking repeatedly. Kurt wasn't sure if it was the trauma of the evening or if Blaine was in pain as he watched over him distressed. He loved this boy so much. He stroked his hair as he slept singing Blackbird gently to him each time he stirred before finally falling asleep himself around 3am.


	24. Chapter 24

**So much for 48 hrs. What can I say I was missing my boys?This chapter is dedicated to EmmaJayKeeling. Follow her on twitter. Shes my little Chandler Kheil and she's amazing. I was missing Sebastian so he features quite heavily in his chapter with his usual bi-polar personality. **

**Just to clarify even though I call them my boys I still don't own Glee or any of the characters therein but I'm still wishing I did :(**

Blaine woke up before Kurt the next morning. He was so tired and his face throbbed especially his nose but as he looked across at his beautiful boy the pain diminished. He reached over to tenderly stroke Kurt's hair flinching at the pain in his rib cage. Kurt opened his eyes smiling at his man, and then frowned as he remembered the night before. He looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes he wanted to kiss him so badly but was afraid of hurting him. "Can I get you anything baby?" he asked instead stroking Blaine's hand "pain killers? a drink? food? A blow job?" Blaine smiled weakly " yes, yes, no and Hell Yes but in the opposite order to your suggestions" "Blaine I was kidding about the blow job I don't think we should. You're hurt!" "You just don't think I'm sexy anymore with my mashed up face" Blaine pouted. "Sweetheart, you are always sexy to me. Your face does look terribly sore though. Let me get you some pain relief" he said concerned as he hopped of the bed to get Blaine some water from the bathroom. Blaine took the pills resting his head back against his pillow groaning in pain. As Kurt laid back down beside him Blaine took his hand and placed it suggestively on his already hard cock under the covers. "Your biggest fan 'Not so little Blaine', wants you to say good morning to him, baby" Blaine joked raising an eye brow. Kurt rolled his eyes as he palmed Blaine gently. "Good morning not so little Blaine" he teased before pulling away. "I can't Blaine" he whined "I so totally want to but I can't I'm scared I'll hurt you." Blaine sighed frustrated. "I 'm not a porcelain doll Kurt you can't break me. Please baby. I need you." he showed Kurt the puppy dog eyes. "No" Kurt replied decisively "no no no no. I'll go get us some breakfast" "It's your loss Kurt" Blaine winked "I know it is" Kurt retorted poking out his tongue at Blaine as he left the room. Blaine groaned eyeing that beautiful tongue lustfully.

Cooper was sitting at the table finishing off his Cheerios and coffee as Kurt entered the kitchen. Poor Kurt looked tired. "Did you get any sleep? How is Blaine this morning? Are you both ok after last night? I'm so sorry Kurt. Dad is such a asshole" Cooper gushed. Kurt replied yawning. "Blaine's still hitting on me so he must be ok. He's a bit sore though and had a very restless night. I went to sleep about 3. What possesses a man to do that to his own son? It's criminal." Cooper just shook his head as he watched Kurt lovingly prepare Blaine's breakfast, fruit salad and yoghurt, coffee and fruit juice. Don't forget to call his school Coop before you go to work." Kurt reminded him. "I'll stay with him all day I only have one 2hour class today so I won't miss much. I'd be too worried about him to concentrate anyway" Coop half smiled "I can see why he came to NYC to fight for you. He's a lucky man. I'm so jealous of what you two have." Kurt smiled "Actually Coop Im the lucky one cause I get you both"

Blaine was trying to get out of bed when Kurt reentered the room. His sore ribs making it a little difficult to move. "What do you think you are doing Blaine Anderson?" Kurt demanded horrified. "Geeze Kurt I just need to pee" Kurt placed the breakfast tray on his desk and rushed to Blaine's side. "Let me help you sweetheart." "Kurt you can't help me use the bathroom. I get hard just thinking about you touching me and I can't pee with a stiff dick." "Blaine gross! I wasn't intending on holding it for you I was just going to help you get to the bathroom or at least off the bed. Your mind is filthy." "It's just that I can't get enough of you Kurt. Even just looking at you and your perfection makes me so horny. Wish you felt the same." Kurt blushed at Blaine's bluntness as he helped him to the bathroom. "Trust me Blaine I do feel exactly the same. You are the hottest sexiest man I've ever seen but I love you and today I need to put your well-being over my hyperactive sex drive" he smiled and Blaine smiled too.

Kurt sweetly fed Blaine his breakfast gently kissing or licking away any yoghurt drips that missed Blaine's mouth most of them deliberately. Blaine loved it and thought it was the best breakfast he had ever had.  
They dozed together on and off all day. Kurt read a few chapters of Chris Colfer's book to Blaine as he laid across the bed with his head resting on Blaine's thigh. If Blaine hadn't been hurt it would have been the perfect lazy day together.

Sebastian missed Kurt in class that day. He assumed he wasn't cutting class to be with his midget toy boy because he would be at school himself. He hoped Kurt wasn't sick. He was extra diligent with his notes so Kurt could borrow them later. The theme of today's lecture was lust a subject very close to Sebastian's heart when it came to Kurt. The assignment for the week was to prepare a love scene from a well-known film with a partner to perform before the class. The best 3 would be featured in a drama showcase at the end of semester. Sebastian could not believe his luck as he signed he and Kurt up together to do Brokeback Mountain. With their chemistry the scene would be epic. They would definitely make the showcase. He couldn't wait to get his hands and lips on Kurt Hummel and to see the midget squirm. It would delicious.

Kurt had headed downstairs to get Blaine a sandwich when Blaine heard his boyfriend's phone buzz on his bedside table. It would either be Burt or one of the new directions so Blaine didn't hesitate to check it.

Unknown number: missed u in class today HOT stuff. You and I have an assignment together a sexy lust scene from Brokeback. Can't wait to taste ur tongue buried in my mouth. I'm hard just thinking about it. Seb ;)

Blaine was furious what a fucking slime ball. How dare he?

From Blaine on Kurt's phone: fuck off Sebastian the only thing that's going to be buried in your mouth is my fist if you even look at my man.

Sebastian laughed as he read the reply. Ooops the hobbit had intercepted his text.

From Sebastian to Blaine: hahaha As if Hobbit? Your boyfriend wants me just as bad I want him. I'll get him too you'll see. Why would want a frigid little school boy like you when he could have a man like me?

Kurt returned to the room as Blaine was about to reply. Blaine was holding his phone frowning heavily. "did I get text babe?" Blaine nodded "just read it to me. Is something wrong?" "Why does Sebastian have your number Kurt?" Kurt looked confused. He didn't know how Sebastian would have his number then it dawned on him. "Oh we swapped numbers in the first week of semester. I thought we might be friends but it didn't really work out as you know, so I deleted his. What does he want?" Kurt seemed disinterested. "You better read it yourself baby."

Kurt read the messages including the one Blaine sent. "Ewwww" Kurt said " Thank you for defending my honor baby. I wish he would just realize that I'd rather stick my dick in my blender than be touched by him" Both boys laughed. "You can't do that baby . I love your dick." Kurt just rolled his eyes "I hope he's joking about the whole Brokeback thing" he sighed.

From Kurt: If you are for real about Brokeback email me the script. Can't rehearse tonight though I'm just blowing Blaine before he fucks me hard with his huge cock just the way I love it. Kurt

He showed the text to Blaine and they giggled hoping that Sebastian would finally take the hint that Blaine was the only guy for him. "I sincerely hope Stud that you are planning to follow through on that" Blaine groaned becoming aroused. It had the same effect on Sebastian.

From Sebastian: Fuck Hummel I'm rock hard. can I at least watch?

Kurt ignored the text turning his full attention to the beautiful broken boy in his bed. He kissed Blaine with gentle butterfly kisses all over his bruised face "I love you so much Blaine" he cooed "I'm so sorry you are hurt baby. I want you so bad but theres no way to do it without hurting you." "I love you too Kurt. Just touch me please. I need to feel your magical hands and those beautiful lips on my skin" Blaine pleaded and Kurt of course obliged caressing Blaine gently as they dozed off to sleep.

Blaine progressively improved as the week went by. He missed the entire week of school. Rachel and Cooper helped Kurt take care of him so Kurt didn't miss more classes than he could catch up on. Burt checked on them a few times a day to make sure they were ok but typically no one had heard from the Andersons. Blaine could have bled to death for all they knew or cared. How could they be so complacent when their son was so amazing? It angered Kurt.

The Anderson's were not the only thing that angered Kurt. Sebastian had not been joking about the Brokeback Mountain scene and agreeing on which scene to do had been a nightmare. Blaine was justifiably as uncomfortable as Kurt about the whole thing so they had insisted rehearsals would be in their apartment on Tuesday night with Blaine present. Sebastian was the only one enjoying himself. "We are not doing that scene Sebastian" Kurt insisted "I'm not getting naked and pretending to fuck you in front of our whole class!" "Who said anything about pretending?" Sebastian retorted smirking. Blaine frowned heavily. Sebastian had no shame. "It's for our craft Kurt. Don't you want to be in the showcase?" "No I don't" Kurt replied " if I have to endure this more than once." Sebastian laughed "Trust me hot stuff you would love it. You would be begging for more before i was even done with you." Blaine was all but foaming at the mouth with fury. Kurt just squeezed his hand reassuringly. Much to his relief they decided on the "I wish I knew how to quit you" scene. It was sweet and emotional and It fitted the lustful criteria of the assignment with only a heated embrace. Blaine relaxed as he watched the boys practice their lines. He had heard Kurt sing many times but was unprepared for how moving her was as he delivered jack twist's lines. His baby was an actor. He smiled

"Its a nice place you got here" Sebastian noted gazing around the upstairs living room "I expected you ladies to have everything decorated in pink fairies and cotton candy" "Do you always have to be such an ass Sebastian?" Kurt frowned at him. "I guess not" Sebastian mused "Sorry." He turned to Blaine. "So what happened to your face Hob...Blaine?It looks pretty nasty." "It seems not everyone likes gay guys" he told Sebastian. The boy frowned. "So some random homophobe did that to you?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. Blaine grimaced. "Actually it wasn't random Sebastian. It was my dad" Sebastian looked shocked. "Fuck!" was all he said. The three talked a little longer mostly about their dads before Sebastian left. Sebastian's dad it turned out was indifferent to his homosexuality. He knew about it and just refused to acknowledge it. It made Sebastian kinda sad but at least his father had never raised a hand to him. He felt himself feel something that resembled sympathy for the hobbit as Kurt walked him to the door. "Thank you for being so supportive of Blaine tonight. I appreciate it. It's been a difficult few days. You know we could all be friends Seb if you stopped being such an ass." "I know Kurt but with the way I feel about you I can't be just friends with you. It's just hurts too much. You look at him the way I want you to look at me and I feel like the only way I can get your attention Kurt is to be crude and obnoxious. I only mean about three quarters of what I say to you." he winked at Kurt. Kurt smiled softly. "I'm sorry Seb I do like you, well the softer side of you, but that beautiful man upstairs is my world, he's my oxygen, he's my other half, my everything and more." "I guess that's good for you Hummel but its crap for me. If only I had met you first" he averted his eyes as he left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you Emma for the costumes ideas. I hope this meets your expectations.**

On Saturday morning Kurt was woken early by his phone buzzing.

From Finn: wtf dude? Why didn't you tell me about Blainers? Is he ok?

From Kurt: His injuries are healing and he's done crying. He's ok now. Sorry I wanted to tell you but it was very humiliating for him. He wanted to keep it quiet.

From Finn: I get it bro but I am ur brother. Give him a hug 4 me. How's Rach? Btw happy Halloween to u guys

From Kurt: Thanks Finn happy Halloween any plans? We are going to a campus party if B is up to it. Rach is fine. Hate to tell u this but she's seeing Coop.

From Finn: Fuck! Thanksgiving is going to be interesting. I love you guys. take care of Blainers.

From Kurt: we love you too Finn

Blaine was awake watching Kurt text but Kurt was so engrossed in his phone that he hadn't noticed yet. "Good morning beautiful boy" Blaine sighed smiling sleepily at Kurt "Happy Halloween baby" he continued. Kurt leant over and kissed Blaine gently. "Happy Halloween Gorgeous, I love you." "I love you too. Who are you texting?" Blaine was still a bit sensitive about Kurt's texting. He had forgiven Kurt for the whole Chandler incident but it had hurt him so much he couldn't just forget it. "Just Finn, Dad must have told what happened and he was worried about you. He wanted me to give you this" Kurt reached over and took Blaine in his arms squeezing him gently. Blaine smiled snuggling into Kurt.  
"So do you think you are up to going to Nick and Trent's party tonight? We can stay home if you want."  
"No I want to go. I'm starting to get cabin fever. I've been trapped in this apartment for a week. Plus you already picked up our costumes. I think it will be fun even if I can't drink because of the pain killers"  
"Ok then thats settled" Kurt smiled.

His phone buzzed again.  
From Seb: happy Halloween hot stuff! Do you think we need to go over the lines again for the scene on Monday? U and short stack coming to the party tonight at the dorms?

Kurt grimaced, he wasn't fond of Sebastian calling him hot stuff. Blaine looked at him with an enquiring eyebrow. "Just Sebastian" Kurt informed him.

To Sebastian: happy Halloween asshole ;) yes we will be at the party  
I can meet you on Monday to practice the scene before class.

To Kurt: cool see you tonight I'll be the one in the horny devil costume waiting for you.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian always had to push the boundaries.

Kurt was tired. It had been a draining and busy week spent worrying constantly about Blaine while trying to stay on top of assignments and reading for class. He looked over at Blaine and smiled warmly at him. He was so beautiful. The bruises on his face had faded, much to Kurt's relief but the poor boys nose was still taped. Kurt had to admit it would have looked kind of cute if it hadn't been so sad. He reached across the bed to Blaine wondering why they were so far apart. Kurt had known the king size was a bad idea. He shuffled across the bed snuggling into his man. He ran his hand over Blaine's bare chest gently stroking the sparse hairs between his pecs. Blaine growled softly in delight. Never needing much encouragement to ravish his man Kurt replaced his hand with his lips, kissing and nipping at the skin on Blaine's chest. Blaine softly whimpered grabbing Kurt's ass with both hands and pulling him closer, as he did he could feel Kurt's hardness pushing against the side of his thigh. He groaned again reaching down to palm Kurt though his sweat pants. Kurt trailed kisses up Blaine's chest and throat before devouring his lips as he thrust against Blaine's hand desperately moaning his name.

Kurt had put a ban on extracurricular activities since Blaine had been hurt. A week was a long time when you were in the constant company of your boyfriend who just happened to be the sexiest man to walk the earth. Both boys knew this would be over embarrassingly fast. "God, I love you Blaine and your amazing hands. Touch me baby. I'm already close" Blaine smiled sliding his hand below the waist band of Kurt's pants, gripping him firmly with his fist and jerking him quickly as Kurt repeated his name over and over.

This reminded Blaine of their days of making out and dry humping at Dalton. They had both been so innocent back then but just as horny. They had both been certain before they had met each other that they would die lonely virgins. Now they were madly in love, a love that seemed to grow stronger by the day, and living together in NYC so much had changed but one thing definitely hadn't, their desire for one another.

Blaine could never get enough of Kurt. His beautiful eyes, his soft supple lips, his pale porcelain skin his amazing perky ass and the way he screamed Blaine's name with reckless abandonment for the whole world to hear whenever he came. Blaine adored that Kurt was a screamer. It boosted his ego massively to draw that kind of response from his lover. Kurt was equally attracted to Blaine. He adored Blaine's gorgeous eyes. They were the windows to his soul. He loved his gorgeous curly hair which he rarely gelled down now much to Kurt's pleasure, those amazing muscular arms that held Kurt tight and also made him feel safe and loved and those lips that brought Kurt more pleasure than he had ever imagined was possible, teamed with Blaine's loving hands they drove Kurt wild. It was a match made in heaven.

Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his own as Kurt exploded into his hand keening. Kurt took a minute to catch his breathe and returned the favor before dragging Blaine off for a leisurely shower.

They dressed casually and headed downstairs for food. Rachel and Cooper were snuggled on the sofa watching cartoons and sharing a bowl of cereal. "Happy Halloween Klaine" she gushed excitedly "Any plans tonight?" "Party at the dorms" Kurt replied placing a soft kiss in her hair before grabbing a coffee. Blaine was raiding the fridge. "We need to buy food" he complained. I tell you, I spend a week in bed with sore ribs and a smashed up face and this place just falls apart without me." Kurt and Cooper rolled their eyes in unison at Blaine's melodrama. "We could have found time to buy food if we hadn't spent the entire week pandering to your every whim, Princess." Coop teased his little brother. "Anyway" Rachel piped up "The fruit bowl is full and there's plenty of cereal and milk. You aren't going to starve Blaine" Kurt chuckled as he observed his little NYC family. He loved them all so much.

The day passed by quickly. The four of them hung out downstairs laughing watching movies, reminiscing and sharing stories. They had kept Cooper amused for hours with tales of the antics of the new directions, No one daring to tell Cooper though about the party where Rachel and Blaine had spent the night making out or about their subsequent date. Some stones were better left unturned. There had also been a lot of Halloween messages exchanged with friends. They had skyped with Puck and were surprised to see his mohawk was gone. He was growing up like the rest of them but was still as crude as ever, providing way too many details about his latest conquest. Kurt reminded himself to introduce Puck to Sebastian if he ever came to town. He had a feeling they would get along.

The boys went upstairs after that to get ready for their party. They showered again mostly just as an excuse to see each other naked and then got dressed. "Are you sure about these costumes?" Blaine asked Kurt apprehensively. "I mean you look absolutely adorable. You are every gay boy's ultimate fantasy in your little red cowboy hat, cute vest and boots and your ass looks fierce in those practically painted on jeans. Your Sheriff Woody is seriously giving me a woody" Blaine confessed eye fucking Kurt as he helped him tie his bandanna. Kurt blushed under the scrutiny. "You make a totally delicious space ranger Baby. I've always had a thing for Buzz Lightyear and you are by far the hottest Buzz I've ever seen." he looked Blaine over from head to toe and licked his lips. "To infinity and beyond" They both laughed. Rachel squealed in delight as they came downstairs. Toy story was her favorite Disney movie and her boys both looked so hot as Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. She ran to get her phone and took multiple pictures as Cooper looked on laughing. She was texting them to all the New Directions as the boys walked out the door.

The party was in full swing when Klaine arrived. The common room looked fantastic. Nick and Trent had gone all out with the decorations. The band was great too. Kurt immediately recognized Jeff, Chandler's roommate playing bass and quickly realized the band was R5. Kurt had heard them before and loved their music. He followed Blaine as they searched through the crowd for Nick and Trent. They found them near the back of the room at a booth doing vodka and Sambuca shots. They insisted the couple join them. Blaine sipped on just a cherry cola because of his meds but Kurt was here to let his hair down. Blaine knew he needed to let loose and was happy to let him have fun. Playing a game of I've never with Trent and Nick Kurt Hummel downed nine shots in 25 minutes. He had never handled his alcohol well because he seldom drank. Blaine had found early on that Kurt was a very cheerful very uninhibited drinker. Blaine always got a laugh out of Kurt's drunken antics. "Come and, came and dance wiff me bay bee?" Kurt slurred against Blaine's neck, swaying as he nibbled on Blaine's ear lobe and then licked seductively down his neck. Blaine pulled away reluctantly and nodded leading Kurt to the dance floor. Blaine held Kurt up as they swayed closely and slowly in time to the music because Kurt was almost incapable of much else. Kurt was all hands,continuously groping Blaine as he whispered the dirtiest things to him. He had made him blush on more than one occasion. "But please I want to" Kurt whined as Blaine shook his head at Kurt's latest suggestion "Later" Blaine suggested "But I want to blow Buzz right now" he stamped his foot like a petulant child pouting. Blaine giggled. "I promise baby when we get home you can do for the rest of the night if you want to" Kurt smiled.

With his arms aching from supporting Kurt's dead weight Blaine lead Kurt back to Nick and Trent for a rest. He got Kurt some water and excused himself to use the bathroom. The bathroom was congested and there was quite a queue, add to that the difficulty level of getting out of his one piece costume so he could pee and then back into it again. He grimaced. He would be here for a while but at least Trent and Nick were watching Kurt.

Kurt looked at the water Blaine had given him disgusted. "Blaine won't let me blow Buzz" he complained to Trent. Trent frowned, uncomfortably shocked and handed Kurt another drink. He threw back four more shots of vodka one after the other before discretely wandering off to join the fun. He had taken about three clumsy steps before he crashed full on into Sebastian. Sebastian, who was also quite intoxicated gazed at Kurt in wonder as he grabbed his arm to steady him, certain that his boy could not handle his drink. "Hey Kurt, where's the midget?" "Baaaarrrffroooom" Kurt slurred "Gee Seb you look pretty" Kurt told him seductively eyeing off his skin tight black Lycra horny devil costume much to Seb's pleasure. "Blaine won't let me blow Buzz" he told Sebastian. Sebastian howled with laughter. "I like dancing. We should dance Seb." Sebastian gazed around the room. The Hobbit was nowhere in sight so what harm could one dance do? He led Kurt to and empty space in a far corner of the room and they danced.

Twenty minutes later Blaine finally emerged from the bathroom heading towards Nick and Trent he noticed Kurt was gone. "Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked them less than pleased. "I gave him a few more shots and he went to dance I think." Trent replied carelessly. Blaine grimaced leaving the table to search the crowd for Kurt. He should have known better than to leave him two drunk guys. Kurt really had not needed more to drink.

Eventually he found him and the sight he saw shattered him. There was his man with his back to Sebastian grinding his ass seductively up against Sebastian's groin. Sebastian had his face buried in Kurt's neck. He was either kissing him or whispering into his ear. Either way Kurt was enjoying it because he was smiling. As Blaine moved closer horrified he noted that Sebastian had one hand inside Kurt's shirt stroking his chest and his other hand was ..."Oh fuck no!" Blaine screamed. "What the fuck is going on here?" "Seb and I are dancing." Kurt giggled as Sebastian removed his hand from inside Kurt's jeans fleeing quickly. He had been so distracted by how good Kurt's hard cock had felt in his hand that he hadn't noticed Blaine approach. Damn the Hobbit for interrupting thirty more seconds and they would have both been done. "Do you want to dance baaaabeeee?" Kurt asked oblivious. "No I don't want to fucking dance Kurt. We are leaving NOW" he told his partner as he discretely zipped up his jeans for him. He tried to ignore how hard Kurt was as tears filled his eyes. Kurt was confused. He had been having fun and now Blaine seemed so angry. "I was just trying to have some fun" he tried to explain to Blaine as they stepped outside. "Shut up Kurt" Blaine told him forcefully "just shut the fuck up please." Kurt just nodded blankly as Blaine helped him into the cab winding the window down, before getting in beside him. First things first, he would get Kurt home safely then tomorrow he would deal with him and fucktard Sleazy McSlimeball, he thought as he looked out the cab window crying, wondering why was it so hard for Kurt to be faithful.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry another sad chapter. My boys really need to hit rock bottom before they can soar. Remember I love Klaine especially Kurt so I'm hoping he will be ok.**

When Kurt woke up the next morning his mouth was dry, his head was spinning and he felt still drunk and violently ill. He reached his hand out for Blaine as he groaned in discomfort but couldn't feel him. He sat up slowly to see Blaine curled up with his back turned to him balancing vicariously on the very edge of their bed. He was puzzled. Was Blaine upset was him? He couldn't remember much about the Halloween party. He had drunk way too much. He remembered dancing with Blaine. That had been fun. He remembered hanging with Nick and Trent and thought maybe he had seen Sebastian but he wasn't sure. He rolled over to Blaine and kissed him on the shoulder. Blaine instantly jumped out of bed stormed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him without even acknowledging Kurt. Kurt was stunned. Blaine never treated him like this and he never ever locked the bathroom door. What was going on?

He rose from his bed slowly as he heard Blaine start the shower. He took his ATM card from his wallet and used it to unlock the bathroom door. He needed answers. "Baby what's going on?" he asked Blaine as he stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Blaine ignored him as he stood under the steaming water with tears running down his cheeks. "Blaine?" he enquired as he stepped out of his underwear and into the shower. As Blaine turned to him Kurt could see his eyes were red and puffy and he was crying. He tried to reach for him to comfort him but Blaine jerked away glaring at him. "Honey what's wrong?" he pleaded "I don't remember much of last night but if I did something wrong or something to hurt you I'm sorry." He looked Blaine over lovingly but he saw no new bruises. That was a relief. "I think I want you to move out Kurt, I don't think I can stand to be with you anymore." Kurt was stunned, absolutely gutted. This had to be some kind of joke. What the hell had happened? He tried to think back to the night before but couldn't recall any new information as he held back tears. "Can we talk about this Blaine?" Kurt was still pleading. Blaine just shrugged. He finished washing his hair then stepped carefully around Kurt taking care to make no contact with him before stepping out of the shower.

Kurt was not finished showering but he didn't care as he instantly turned off the water and stepped out behind Blaine. They dried themselves and Kurt followed Blaine back to the bedroom. His hangover was still epic and his cherished relationship was crumbling before his very eyes. This day was the pits. How had so much changed in 12 hours? What had he done? "I don't know what I've done Blaine. I seriously can't remember anything after I danced with you."  
Blaine wanted to believe Kurt after all he had drunk about a dozen shots in under an hour but he just wasn't sure he did. "I don't really care Kurt. I have to go out for a bit. I can't be near you right now and I have someone I need to talk to. You should start packing and when I get back we will talk." "You will come back won't you?" Kurt asked now openly sobbing and looking doubtful. "Fuck Kurt, I live here of course I'll come back." With that Blaine walked out the door glaring.

From Kurt to Rachel: I've done something awful except I was too drunk to remember what. Blaine has asked me to move out. I need you.

To Kurt: Sorry sweetie but I have dance practice all day. Is Blaine there? He's understanding, just talk to him.

To Rachel: He just left. Said he needed to talk to someone else and that he couldn't be near me. He won't talk to me.

What do I do?

To Kurt: Stop panicking. It can't be that bad.

Except it was that bad or at least it was to Blaine. His heart was broken again. Why did he let Kurt keep doing this to him? He really didn't want to lose Kurt but he saw little alternative and it was tearing him up inside. He pictured the scene from the previously night in his head, Kurt with his head thrown back against Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian kissed his neck and groped him in the most intimate places. Kurt had been smiling. Blaine realised that that was what hurt the most. Kurt had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed being touched intimately by another guy and not just any guy but by Sebastian fucking Symthe. Blaine felt disgusted and tears were burning his eyes as he reached his destination. He took a second to compose himself because he knew he couldn't afford to show any weakness and with a deep breath he knocked on Sebastian's dorm room door. Sebastian was talking to his roommate and laughing as he opened the door to Blaine. He eyes filled with surprise and horror as he realised who it was and he attempted to shut the door quickly in his face. Blaine put his foot out to stop the door, before speaking to Sebastian calmly. "We need to talk. Can we take a walk?" Sebastian just nodded. He thought he owed the Hobbit that much.

Neither boy spoke until they were outside. I was Sunday morning after a big party. There weren't many people around. Blaine found a quiet shot under a tree and sat down on the grass solemnly. He hugged his knees against his chest and gestured for Sebastian to join him. Sebastian didn't feel like he was in a position to argue so he simply complied. "Why?" was all Blaine asked him. Sebastian thought for a second. "Because he's the hottest boy I've ever seen, because I'm crazy in love with him, because he was so drunk that he thought I was you, because I know how I repulse him but and I just had to know how he would feel in my arms…Sebastian trailed off." Blaine took a second to absorb what Sebastian had said but didn't respond. "So how did it happen?" Blaine asked. "Are you sure you want details?" Sebastian asked respectfully. "Not details exactly I just want to know how it was that you came to be grinding with and giving a hand job to my live in boyfriend." Sebastian cringed. He had majorly fucked up. He didn't really know what to say so he tried stalling "Have you asked Kurt?" "Kurt can't remember anything. He's not even sure he saw you." Sebastian flinched. Ouch that really stung. He had enjoyed the most incredible twenty minutes of his life with Kurt in his arms and Kurt couldn't even remember. Kurt probably didn't want to remember.

Sebastian began to speak choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to rile the midget up. Rumor had it that the boy could box and while Sebastian was quick with scathing words physical fights were not really his forte. He told Blaine how Kurt had stumbled into him drunk and that they had decided to dance omitting that Kurt had called him pretty. We were both drunk and one thing lead to another. If it makes you feel better he never touched me and did try to fight me off but I refused to take no for answer. "He wasn't fighting you off when I saw you. He was smiling." Blaine mused "Yes he was, because he thought I was you and because I kept whispering in his ear how much you love him and how much he turns you on. It was all about you Hobbit. With Kurt it's always about you. It breaks my heart but I don't stand a fucking chance. He's always talking about you. It's always Blaine this, my boyfriend that or he's going all gaga over whenever pic he has of you as this phone wallpaper. It's sickening. Don't let him go Blaine because I fucked up and took advantage of him. He deserves happiness and there is no one, apart from me, that could make him happier than you do." Blaine was speechless as tears rolled silently down his cheeks. He had come to NYU to beat Sebastian to a bloody pulp. He had never expected such honest sensitivity from him. This wasn't over but he needed to talk to Kurt.

Kurt lay in a ball on Blaine's side of the bed. His face stained with tears as sobbed heavily into Blaine's pillow inhaling the smell of him that was burned into the linen. He was feeling totally alone in the world, so hopeless, abandoned and so desperate. Blaine had broken up with him and he had no idea why. He was supposed to be packing but he didn't have the energy or the inclination. He wanted to fight for his relationship but he was hung over, still partially drunk, drained and empty. He couldn't hold a coherent thought in his head. How could he live without Blaine in his life? Knowing that he had hurt him again? How would he look at himself in the mirror every day? His head was pounding. He felt so confused. He needed Blaine or at least he needed Rachel but she was busy. If only he knew what he had done he could fix it but his head pounded so badly he couldn't think. He dragged himself from the bed to pee and grab a glass of water, searching through the bathroom cabinet for something to ease his headache. He found nothing. Checking Blaine's bedside drawer he found the Vicodin the doctor had given Blaine for his broken nose. "These will do." He thought to himself in despair. He emptied the jar into his hand, swallowed them down, soon drifting off to sleep into unconsciousness.

Rachel was not enjoying her dance rehearsal's today. Her partner Brody although incredibly attractive had not brought his A game and had stepped on her feet twice and dropped her in a lift already. It was like amateur hour. She was getting frustrated. She was also worried about Kurt. She knew he was renowned for his melodrama but he was upset and she should be with him. "Brody, do think we could cut this short. I'm not really feeling it today and I have friend who is going through some things that really needs me." Brody just shrugged. "Whatever mate" he drawled in impeccable Australian accent. Rachel sighed if it wasn't for Cooper she thought she could really like Brody. She ran from the studio to change. Cooper answered the door when she got to the apartment, pleasantly surprised to see her, he kissed her affectionately. "What's going on with Klaine?" She asked him. He looked confused. "Nothing as far as I know" he replied "They've been upstairs all day I haven't seen them or heard them. I don't go up there. They are worse than rabbits and I really don't want to walk in on anything." Now it was Rachel's turn to be puzzled. "Kurt text me begging me to come over. He said Blaine had asked him to move out. I 'm going upstairs to see what's going on." "Well just knock first" he warned her.

Heeding Coop's warning Rachel ascended the stairs cautiously calling Kurt's name. She got no response. She listened at the door but heard nothing so she eased the door opened slowly. Kurt lay sprawled on the bed, asleep. Rachel could see he had been crying. Blaine was not with him. She moved to his bed to wake him and shook him gently. He was limp and floppy. She really looked at him for the first time since entering the room and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurt's lips were blue, his breathing slight and shallow, his skin was clammy and he wouldn't wake up. The empty Vicodin bottle sat beside him. "Kurt! No Kurt! Coop help!" She screamed "Kurt, wake up Kurt!" She was hysterical. She heard Cooper run up the stairs as she continued to call Kurt's name over and over, tears streaming down her face. "Coop help he's unconscious. He won't wake up. Kuuuuuuurrrrrrttttttt!" she shrieked in desperation. Cooper was pale, tears ran from his eyes as he took in the scene before him. He took a deep breath, and called 911 for his brother-in-law before administering first aid and comforting Rachel. As Blaine walked up the street towards his apartment twenty minutes later he saw an ambulance pass by with siren wailing and lights flashing. He had no idea that it contained Kurt and Rachel.


	27. Chapter 27

Cooper was on the phone crying when Blaine arrived back at the apartment. Blaine looked on concerned trying to hear what he was saying " I'm so sorry… yes a drug overdose…hospital… car at the airport…Ok Mr Hummel." Burt? Why was Cooper talking to Burt Hummel and what was this about a drug overdose and the hospital? Why was Coop crying? Where was Kurt? Blaine was overcome with dread as Cooper hung up the phone. Cooper looked at Blaine and started sobbing. How was he going to tell Blaine what had happened? Blaine ran to his side. "Coop, what's wrong?" Cooper searched for the right words. "We have to go Blaine. We have to get to the hospital. Kurt was just been taken away in an ambulance. He overdosed on your Vicodin and was unconscious, blue and barely breathing when Rachel found him. Burt and Carole are on their way and I need to get hold of Finn. It's not good Blaine." Blaine collapsed to his knees on the floor his legs unable to hold him as he tried to absorb what Cooper was saying. He cried out in anguish sobbing as Coop held him. How could this happen? Why would Kurt want to kill himself? Were there last words to each other going to be in anger as Blaine ordered Kurt to move out? Blaine couldn't make any sense of this. He had to get to Kurt and he had to get to him now.

Cooper called Finn on the way to the car, purchasing him a plane ticket to NYC to be with his brother. Blaine was numb, pale and unable to speak as they drove to the hospital. Rachel had text Coop from the hospital. They needed to know how many pills Kurt may had taken and how much he had drunk the night before. Cooper tried to talk to Blaine who mumbled "at least 12 shots last night between 10 and 11pm…he trailed off. "The pills Blaine? what about the pills?" Coop prompted him. "I guess there were about 6 left yeah 6." Coop text Rachel the information. He knew it was a bad idea while driving but it could save Kurt's life. What would they do if Kurt didn't make it? Even worse what would Blaine do? He'd been a mess when Kurt had broken up with him for that 3 months. He would never cope if he lost Kurt…not if he really lost him. He reached over and squeezed his little brother's hand. "It's all my fault" Blaine found his voice. "We had a fight and I asked him to move out." "It's not your fault Bro. You and Kurt have had your fights before you could never have expected that he would do that. Has he been depressed?" Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so. He's made a few inappropriate decisions lately but nothing to indicate this. He was so drunk last night at the party. When I got back from the bathroom I found him getting a hand job from another guy." Cooper cringed. "Fuck bro! That's wrong! Are you sure you want to go to the hospital?" "Yes I guess. I need to make sure he's ok and Rachel will need us. I still love him Coop."

They found Rachel pacing the hospital corridor in a frantic state. She was still softly crying. She ran and wrapped her arms around Cooper and Blaine as soon as she spotted them. "He's still with the doctors but they won't tell me anything because I'm not family" she sobbed "He's my best friend what if he doesn't make it. He looked so bad Coop so bad." Cooper squeezed her tight and stroked her hair. "He will be fine Rach baby. He has to be. We all need him." "Why would he even do this? It's my fault. He text me this morning and I brushed him off. He needed me and I wasn't there for him." Blaine hadn't spoken a word since he had gotten out of the car. He was so hurt and angered by Kurt, first for the Sebastian incident and now for this. How dare he be so selfish? What about all the people who needed him and loved him. What about Burt, Carole and Finn? Rachel and Coop? All the New Directions? What about me? Blaine thought to himself. "I've called Burt and Finn. They are on their way. Is there anyone else we need to call?" "All the new directions" Rachel offered "but it might be best to wait until we have some news. Um…also his old roommate Nick from NYU" Blaine gave Coop Nick's number and he went outside to call him. Nick was devastated and was heading straight to the hospital to be with Kurt and his friends.

It was about this time that Dr Byron came out. He approached Rachel. "Have Kurt's family arrived yet?" he asked the dark haired girl. Blaine finally spoke. "I'm Blaine Anderson" he said "I'm Kurt's partner. Is he going to be ok?" The doctor shook Blaine's hand. He looked solemn. Rachel placed her hand on Blaine's upper arm as a show of support. "Luckily Kurt was found quickly and a lot of the drugs he took were not yet absorbed into his blood stream. He is being treated as we speak and we are hopeful he will make a full physical recovery. In cases like these though, where people attempt to take their own lives we require them to undergo a full physiological examination. Kurt will be placed in a single room on suicide watch for 72 hours after he regains consciousness." Blaine remained expressionless but Rachel half smiled out of relief for her friend. We will need to speak to you more later Mr Anderson but if you would like to see Kurt he should be moved to a ward in about 20 minutes. "Thank you doctor." "Are you ok Blaine?" Rachel asked. She knew he obviously wasn't. How could he be when the love of his life had tried to commit suicide? Blaine just shrugged. "I'm just glad he's going to ok." "Me too" Rachel replied.

When Cooper returned Blaine updated him on Kurt's condition while Rachel left to call all the New Directions. They couldn't call Burt yet. He would be in the air by now. Rachel returned ten minutes later crying again. She had decided on just calling Puck. He was the least emotional of the New Directions and would be not only the easiest to talk to but also the best person to spread the world without over dramatizing the situation. Puck was disbelieving and shattered by the news. Rachel was sure he was crying as he hung up. The nurse approached them and showed them to Kurt's room. It was your average sterile white walled hospital room. Blaine gasped as he entered the room. There on the bed lay Kurt, he looked so vulnerable and innocent and even more pale than was usual. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he looked at all the tubes and wires attached to Kurt. As Rachel ran straight to Kurt's side taking his still unconscious hand, Blaine walked past the bed to the window, standing in the corner of the room with his hands in his pockets silently. He couldn't bring himself to touch Kurt so he just gazed outside. Cooper was concerned as he watched his brother being torn between cheating Kurt and the Kurt he had almost lost. He really felt for Blaine.

They had been with Kurt only a short time when Nick came rushing into the room, looking devastated, unfortunately he had not come alone. Sebastian sauntered in behind him. Blaine stiffened instantly at the sight of the blonde haired boy, trying to hold his temper in check. He had tried to be mature when he talked to Sebastian earlier mainly because he needed information and knew he wouldn't get by beating him up as he had wanted to. Cooper had noticed the change in Blaine since the boys had entered and when he approached his brother Blaine has whispered to him. "He's the one. That blonde fuck. He's the one from the party." "I'll ask him to leave" "No this is my battle Coop. I've got this." Rachel and Nick were chatting quietly about Kurt as Blaine dragged Sebastian aggressively by the arm from Kurt's room.

As they stepped outside Sebastian shrugged Blaine off. "What the fuck Hobbit?" "I advise you Meerkat to shut the fuck up and listen to me, listen real good. You must have balls the size Texas if you think you can waltz in here into my boyfriend's hospital room after what you have done. I've spent the last few hours blaming myself for this because he and I had a fight this morning. Rachel thinks it's her fault cause Kurt called her distressed and she was too busy to get there in time but do you want to know something fuckface? This is your fault. There is no one to blame but you. If you had just been able to keep your filthy slimy hands off my man none of this would had happened. He and I wouldn't be fighting and he wouldn't be fighting for his fucking life." Blaine was beginning to cry. "Now I suggest you get your fucking worthless ass out of here before I beat you unrecognisable and God help you if I ever see you anywhere near Kurt again. They will have to call forensics to identify you." Sebastian scoffed. "You can blame me, Short stack if that helps you sleep at night but you should know that 'your man' wouldn't have been so receptive to Seb's magic hands if had been getting what he needed at home."

That was the last straw Blaine could not take any more. In the past week he had been beaten up by his own father, he been cheated on and his boyfriend had attempted to take his own life, There was no way he was going to allow his masculinity or his ability to satisfy Kurt to be questioned. He and Kurt shared an amazing sex life. It was a matter of pride. Blaine lunged himself at the smirking boy, knocking him to ground, falling with him. He laid blow after blow against Sebastian's head, face and upper body while Sebastian struggled beneath him, pulling his hair and clawing at him. Finally, exhausted he reined in his temper. Blaine stood. "You aren't even fucking worth it. Today I let you live. Don't let there be a next time or you might not be so lucky. Now Fuck off." Blaine turned and walked away. Sebastian remained on the grass bleeding and groaning.

Shaken and out of breath Blaine headed to the men's room. He splashed water on his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like shit his clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was a disaster, his face was deeply scratched and the knuckles of his right were grazed and tender. He had expected the meerkat to put up a better fight than he had. It had been too easy. He knew Sebastian came from money like he did so he expected he would probably press assault charges. He didn't care it was worth to wipe the smirk off the assholes face. The Senator would no doubt sort it out for him to avoid the scandal reaching the media, even if he hated Blaine. It would be in his own best interest. At that moment Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

From Coop: where are you Bro? are you ok? Kurt's starting to stir and he's moaning your name.

To Coop: Im ok. Might need a lawyer though. I need more time before I see Kurt. I'm so angry at him I'll grab a coffee and head down.

From Coop: Why do you need a lawyer? I know it hard take your time. We are here. I'll need you once Finn gets here.

To Coop: I smashed that Blonde prick's head in. None of this would have happened if it weren't for him and the piece of crap started mouthing at me. There's no permanent damage but his pretty little face aint so pretty now.

To Coop: Don't worry about Finn. He's a pretty cool guy.

Blaine went to the vending machine, bought 4 coffees, took a deep breath and went to face Kurt. Nick, Cooper and Rachel all sat around Kurt watching him. "Holy crap dude what happened to you?" Nick asked taking in Blaine's now unruly appearance. "Smythe" Blaine sneered "He's out on lawn he may need your help." Nick got up. He thanked Blaine for the coffee and went to Sebastian's aid. Blaine picked up the chair the boy had been sitting on and moved it to the window, gazing outside as he sipped his coffee. "Blaine why don't you come and sit here with Kurt?" Rachel asked standing from her chair. "He doesn't want me Rach, he cheated on me last night and if that wasn't enough he tried to kill himself. How am I supposed to feel about that? That he didn't even care enough about me to want to live." Tears ran down Blaine's beautiful face as Rachel took him in her arms. "It's ok Blaine, It's ok" but she wasn't sure that it was.


	28. Chapter 28

Some hours later Kurt tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. He could hear a constant beeping and wished someone would switch it off. There were voices too. Was that his dad? He tried to speak but no sound came out as dozed back off to sleep. Then, there he was in the Senior Commons at Dalton Academy surrounded by dozens of enthusiastic boys in blazers. The most beautiful of them all was singing and if he wasn't mistaken it was directly to him. Kurt was blushing furiously. "Lay your hands on me in my skin tight jeans" Blaine crooned as Kurt nearly swooned and desperately wished he could. Blaine was so perfect with that hot body, his dark hair, stunning eyes and those beautiful pink lips that released that amazing voice, Kurt wanted to taste them and feel them against his own.

Kurt opened his eyes. Everything was hazy and unfocused. His mouth was dry and his head hurt. He could see a face hovering above him. Was that Finn? "He's opening his eyes." Finn announced to the room as Kurt fell back into a deep sleep. Kurt then found himself at WMHS in the choir room. He stood alone in front of the group with nothing but a microphone for company. Blaine was at the back of the room behind Mike, he had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked angry... No wait that wasn't anger, he looked hurt, but as Kurt began to sing pointing his fingers for emphasis as Cooper had taught him in their master class, he softened. Tears filled Blaine's eyes and he clapped ever so softly as Kurt concluded. "don't you dare walk away from me. I have nothing, nothing, nothing, if I don't have you. If I don't have youuuuu!"

Kurt felt stronger as he opened his eyes again. The room was dim and that incessant beeping continued. His bed was surrounded by familiar apprehensive faces. Rachel, Cooper, Finn and Blaine, Oh Blaine! Kurt focused on Rachel as she was the closest and easiest for him to see in his cloudiness. He spoke, his voice raspy and soft." Rach I'm the only guy here you haven't made out with." All four of his visitors turned crimson as Rachel's mouth gaped open in horror. Cooper was throwing death glares at his brother that rivaled some of Kurt's best then they all burst out laughing before noticing their dear Kurt was once again out like a light. It was dark and the band was so loud. Kurt looked down at his feet. Why was he dressed like Sheriff Woody? Oh right the Halloween party. He was in an uncrowded corner, grinding with Blaine. They were never usually this physical in public but it was hot. They should do it more often. Blaine was kissing his neck, whispering the filthiest things in his ear, clawing at his chest under his shirt and soon his other hand was moving lower. This was so unlike Blaine but Kurt was drunk so he went with it. It felt amazing totally exhilarating as Blaine slid his hand inside Kurt boxers stroking him. He was so hard. He hoped no one was watching. Kurt looked around to check and saw Blaine beside him horrified. But if Blaine was there who was touching him? He looked up and saw Sebastian oh fuck no! and Blaine was yelling. He looked crushed as he dragged Kurt outside.

Kurt woke up startled and breathless taking in his surroundings. It was dark out and the bland hospital room was dimly lit by monitors and a small wall lamp. Kurt shivered as his dad took his hand. He saw tears silently run down his dad's concerned face. "Welcome back son. I love you." Burt said gently. "I love you too Dad. Where's Blaine?" "Blaine had to go home. He has school tomorrow and had to sleep. He's coming by early tomorrow though." "Dad?" Burt raised an eyebrow in reply "What happened? Why am I in hospital?" "Go back to sleep son. It's late. We will talk together with Blaine and the doctor tomorrow. Kurt was confused but tired so he did as his dad suggested.

Burt lay down on the fold out bed, beside Kurt's crying softly. Kurt was going be ok but he had almost lost him. It broke his heart that Kurt had tried to take his own life. He just didn't understand he thought Kurt was happy. He was doing so well at NYU and he had Blaine and Rachel. Why hadn't Kurt reached out to him or Finn or Blaine? There were so many people who loved Kurt any of them would have dropped everything if he had just asked for help. At least he would get the assistance he needed now. Burt thanked God for that.

Kurt was still asleep when Blaine arrived at the hospital the next morning. He had bought Burt a cup of tea and they sat together mournfully watching Kurt. "Do you have any idea why he did this?" Burt asked Blaine gently understanding that the poor boy was hurting as much as he was. "Kurt wasn't himself." Blaine grimaced. "We went to a Halloween party on Saturday night and he got really drunk to the point where he could barely walk. I caught him at third base with another guy." Blaine was not comfortable using the term hand job in front of his father-in-law. He was way too polite for that. Burt looked shocked as Blaine continued. "I took him home after that. On Sunday morning Kurt couldn't remember a thing but I was so devastated that I asked him to move out. I don't think I meant it but I was so so hurt. I adore Kurt, Burt." "I know you do kiddo and I know he adores you too." "I went to confront the guy he was with and when I got back Coop told me what happened. We were so happy before the party. I don't understand any of this." Burt nodded. They sat in a stressed but comfortable silence until Blaine had to leave to go to school. "I'll be back straight after school but I'll call on my lunch break." Burt hugged Blaine and the boy left.

Finn and Carole arrived sometime later. They were staying at with Blaine. Carole was sleeping in Coops room. Finn had the sofa bed and Coop was staying at Rachel's on her sofa bed as they all banded together to support one another. The new directions were in touch at least three times a day, each taking it in turns to call. Each and every one of them was ready to jump on a plane if they were needed. Will and Sue were beside themselves with worry. Sue had always had a soft spot for her dear Porcelain.

The news had also spread around the NYU campus, eventually reaching Chandler. The Kurt, Chandler had known was a sweet generous happy guy, he would never attempt suicide. It saddened Chandler that Kurt's life had taken such a downward turn. He wished he could see him but didn't dare visit the hospital. Sebastian's appearance had received a lot of attention. He had stitches in numerous facial lacerations. He had a ruptured ear drum, a broken collar bone and two broken ribs. It had been quite a brutal beating from the hobbit. He knew he deserved it but he still wallowed in self-pity.

School this week was hard for Blaine. He had barely settled in when he had had to take the week off with his own injuries and now Kurt had cheated on him and was in hospital. To say that the poor boy was distracted was an understatement. Santana was a great support at school. She nudged Blaine every time he drifted off to fairy land and her witty sarcasm provided much needed comic relief. Brittany seemed totally confused about the whole situation. "I read that suicide is a guy's way of telling God you can't fire me dude, because I quit." She told Blaine in her wisest tone. He didn't know how to respond. She was a bizarre girl. The day went by slowly. Blaine had called Burt at lunch time as promised. Kurt was awake and alert and had eaten. Blaine didn't speak to him but was almost looking forward to seeing him after school.

Kurt's room was full of visitors when Blaine arrived at the hospital. Blaine greeted them all with smiles and hugs. It was the first time Kurt had seen him since their argument and he half smiled and half cried as they made eye contact. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and briefly squeezed it supportively. Kurt was still unaware of the circumstances that had landed in hospital and was surprised when a psychiatrist accompanied the doctor into his room. All the visitors were asked to leave with exception of Burt. Burt however insisted that Blaine stay explaining their relationship to the doctors. From that point on Doctor Byron directed most of the conversation towards Blaine. Kurt listened carefully as everyone talked about him without addressing him directly. He didn't understand what they were talking about. Suicide? Suicide watch? Overdose? He finally spoke up. "What is going on? Why are we talking about suicide?" The Psychiatrist Doctor Edmondson addressed Kurt first. "You overdosed Mr. Hummel on prescription painkillers and alcohol. We almost lost you. Your quick thinking friends saved your life." Kurt looked stunned at Blaine who now had tears rolling down his cheeks. "We take incidences of attempted suicide very seriously." Kurt was confused. He had been very drunk and disorientated on Sunday morning. He was upset about his fight with Blaine but he wasn't suicidal. That was ridiculous. He did vaguely remember taking something for his pounding headache. Had he taken too many? He hadn't been very coherent so it was a possibility. What must everyone be thinking? " He explained as best he could the thoughts running through his mind. Burt and Blaine looked relieved but Doctor Edmondson was not so easily swayed and insisted Kurt not be left alone at any point before he was discharged from hospital. He was also planning to return the next day for a one on one session with Kurt.

The doctors left the room and Kurt asked his Dad if he could maybe take a walk so he could talk to Blaine. Burt willingly obliged asking Blaine to text him when he was done. Everyone had been waiting outside the room for Burt to get an update about Kurt. They went to the hospital cafeteria for a coffee and a chat. Back in Kurt's room, he spoke first. "My precious Blaine I owe you the hugest apology. I promise you that I did not try to commit suicide. I was sad, drunk and angry on Sunday. I made the mistake of giving up on us once before I never will again. While I was unconscious or maybe just asleep I'm not sure, I dreamt of you. I dreamt about the first time we met. Honestly I fell in love with you that day. You were so dapper, so amazingly sexy. You still are. I also dreamt about that day in the choir room when I sang to you after our fight about Chandler. I saw for the first time the real pain in your eyes. I never want to see that look again. My last dream was horrifying, it was the Halloween party." Blaine flinched but Kurt continued talking. "I'm so sorry baby. I thought he was you until I saw you standing there watching us. Im so sorry. You know I despise him. You know it's only you I want now and forever. You know I love you." "I know" Blaine replied "Sebastian was the one I went to see on Sunday. He's totally in love with you by the way though he won't be bothering you again. He told me how he forced himself on you and that you thought he was me. I hope I can grow to forgive you Kurt, I'm going to try. I don't want to break up or for you to move out but we need to take a few steps back and rebuild some trust. More talking, less fucking, maybe some fun dates, stuff like that. Let's learn to be best friends again. Kurt smiled "Less fucking? Really? Are you sure?" They both laughed softly as Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry Blaine" Kurt said tenderly one last time raising the palm of Blaine's hand to his mouth to softly kiss it.


	29. Chapter 29

Doctor Edmondson arrived to see Kurt shortly after breakfast the following morning as scheduled. Kurt, who had never been one to hold back spoke to him about the huge transition he'd made moving from Lima to NYC, about his friends and how much he missed them, about Chandler, about NYU and Sebastian, about his dad's heart attack, about Blaine's dad and finally about Blaine. He talked about how they had gotten back together, about them moving in together about how utterly amazing Blaine was and then about the Halloween party. Dr Edmondson had seen Blaine and Kurt together the previous day and listening to Kurt talk about Blaine he could easily tell that they were crazy in love and very passionate about one another, this alone suggested to him the suicide attempt had indeed been accidental. Just the blissful look that came across Kurt Hummel's face when he spoke of Blaine Anderson was enough so the doctor focused their discussion on the Halloween party.

Kurt's dream had prompted his memory of the events that had transpired that night. He told the doctor about the drinking and the dancing and how he had attempted to fight Sebastian off but somehow as his confused alcoholic haze took over he thought he was with Blaine. The psychiatrist looked concerned. "I'm not sure that you realize Kurt that what you are describing is actually sexual assault. You were coerced under false pretenses and touched without consent. You are well within your rights to have that young man charged if you wish." Kurt suddenly felt sick. It was the first time he had looked at the incident in that light and he suddenly felt ashamed and violated. The doctor immediately noticed the change in Kurt and quickly reassured him suggesting that they wait and continue their discussion when Blaine, if willing, could be present for support. The nurse was asked to page Dr Edmondson when Blaine arrived after school.

Kurt spent the day in bed chatting with his dad, Carole and Finn. Much to Carole's delight the boys sang numerous songs together to pass the time. Kurt hadn't realized how much he had missed them all and Hudmel family time. Finn was enjoying the army even though it was very physically demanding. The early mornings and having to be so tidy was killing him though, he had told Kurt. Kurt laughed. Finn was headed back to base that night now that he knew that his brother from another mother was going to be ok. He was trying to make the most of the time he had left with Kurt considering how lucky he had been to be able to get leave and that they had no idea when they might get together again. Kurt was sad to see him leave but was expecting to be discharged from hospital the next day anyway depending on how the afternoon therapy with Blaine went. Carole and Burt were planning to spend his first night back at the apartment with him in case Blaine needed any support then they would head back to Lima the day after that. Blaine had been so strong through all of this. Both Burt and Carole were astonished at how he had put Kurt before himself even after the incident at the party and by the maturity the young boy was showing. They both loved Blaine like a son and hoped that the boys would be strong enough to stay together.

After huge man hugs and promises to Skype more often Burt and Carole accompanied Finn to the airport that afternoon while Kurt and Blaine had therapy with the psychiatrist. Kurt talked openly to Blaine for the first time about the incident with Sebastian Smythe and Blaine expressed his distaste for Sebastian and what he saw. They held each other tearfully, lovingly lending support to each other as the doctor looked on, admiring their bond. Blaine felt terrible. "I owe you an apology Baby, I jumped to conclusions, I know you love me and you know I love you. I should have given you a chance to explain. You have to admit the evidence was pretty damning and I was just so crazy jealous when I saw him touching you like that. I couldn't think straight. He was lucky he disappeared quickly or I would have killed him." "It's ok sweetie" Kurt assured Blaine "I know how bad it looked and I had no memory of it initially to be able to explain it. Alcohol and I aren't a good mix. You must know though that I would never cheat on you especially with some one like Sebastian. You are my world baby, I nearly lost you once through my own selfish stupidity. I won't make that mistake again. I love you so much Baby."

Dr . Edmondson spoke to them about the issue of sexual assault, about available support services and the possibility of pressing charges. Kurt was against it from the start as he just wanted to put the whole icky incident behind him, Sebastian was kind of a friend and it was nonviolent and hadn't progressed very far. "I support you Kurt in whatever you decide sweetie, but I think you may be right. That asshole has been punished enough" Blaine suggested. Both Kurt and the doctor looked confused. "I haven't told Kurt yet because I didn't want to worry him but the day he was admitted Sebastian came here to visit. He was mouthing at me and we got into a rather heated physical altercation. He has numerous injuries including some broken bones and I'm guessing he may want to press charges against me." Kurt's mouth gaped open. He was shocked. "Baby, you fought for my honor? I'm so touched. That's so romantic. You are like my knight in shining armor. Blaine you shouldn't have done that. You weren't hurt we're you babe?" Blaine puffed out his chest proudly and smiled. "Just a few scratches. He fights like a girl. And anyway he had it coming. No one touches my man but me." They smiled their special Klaine smile. The therapist grimaced. He couldn't condone assault but couldn't help feeling that just maybe that the Smythe kid had got exactly what he deserved.

Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly after the doctor left the room and snuggled up on Kurt's bed beside him, making sure not to get tangled in his drip. They softly whispered sweet words of love to each other as they laid butterfly kisses on each other's faces. For Blaine it felt so good to be close to his man again. He had had trouble sleeping at home without Kurt. Their huge king size bed had felt so empty without someone to spoon with as fell asleep. He had missed his beautiful boy so much that it hurt. There were so many special little things he had taken for granted since they had begun living together and Blaine had missed them all. He wanted Kurt to come home now. Sebastian had assaulted Kurt and Kurt needed his love, support and compassion now more than ever. They needed to be together. Blaine felt terrible that he had misread the situation so badly but he knew the truth now. He had heard from both Kurt and Sebastian on separate occasions. Blaine loved Kurt and was trying so desperately to trust him. He was confident they could work through this together. For Kurt he finally felt safe again. Nothing and no one could hurt him while he was in Blaine's embrace. When Carole and Burt returned from the airport the boys were asleep in the hospital bed wrapped sweetly in one another's arms. It was a sight to behold.

Blaine wasn't home from school when Burt and Carole and Kurt got home from the hospital. Kurt was exhausted. He'd had a very intense two hour therapy session with Doctor Edmondson before he could be discharged and he felt very sleep deprived. Hospitals were noisy and interruptions we frequent so proper sleep was hard to come by. Kurt excused himself hugged both Carole and Burt and went to bed. He hugged Blaine's pillow as he always did for comfort when he slept alone and was sound asleep in minutes. He woke hours later with Blaine sitting beside him on the bed watching him adoringly smiling. "Oh baby, you look so adorable all sleepy eyed cuddling my pillow" Blaine teased him. "I'd rather cuddle you" Kurt retorted. "Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow still teasing. "It's so good to have you home Kurt. It's been a rough two weeks" he added more seriously. "It's good to be home. I love you Blaine Anderson." "And I love you too Kurt Hummel." They smiled as Blaine fell into Kurt's arms. "So are you still sure about the less fucking thing?" Kurt joked. "No, I'm not" Blaine laughed "but the way you scream we might be better to wait until your dad isn't downstairs. We don't want him coming up here because he thinks I'm killing you." They laughed and kissed softly.

Cooper and Rachel arrived home an hour later and the boys were called down stairs for dinner. Carole had prepared an amazing meal of grilled fish and salad for dinner. "Carole this is delicious. I've missed your cooking." Kurt complimented her. Blaine smiled as he looked around the table at the five most important people in his life. "You'll be pleased to know then Kurt that Carole has been cooking all week and our freezer is full of casseroles." Kurt giggled and squealed in glee running around the table to hug Carole. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," "You are welcome sweetheart. I worry about you boys here on your own." Carole teared up. After fresh fruit salad for dessert Rachel and Carole cleaned the kitchen while the boys chose a movie. "I'm sorry Carole if this is awkward for you, me being with Cooper, I mean." "It's ok sweetheart" "I did love Finn so much. I would have married him." Carole hugged Rachel. "It's ok Rachel. You were both way too young for such a huge commitment. You seem happy and you should be happy, Finn is happy in his new life and Cooper Anderson is a lovely boy just like his brother. If he makes you happy just go and be happy." Rachel hugged Carole and they joined the boys on the sofas


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is once again for Ems. She said it had to be special because it was chapter 30. I decided a cutesy chapter was way over due because the boys have had a such a hard time in recent chapters and it was time to get tham back on track. Hope you all** **like it especially you Emma**

Breakfast at the Hummelson apartment the next morning was a real family affair. Carole and Burt content that the boys would be ok were heading back to Lima so Carole had got up early to cook a massive breakfast for them all to share before Blaine went to school. Kurt reluctantly dragged himself from his warm cosy Blaine scented bed to join them, heading straight to the coffee pot. "So what do you boys have planned for the weekend?" Carole enquired. "Date night maybe?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt chuckled. "Sorry, I'm already taken" he teased "You see I have this delicious gorgeous very sexy boyfriend that I'm totally in love with." "Really?" Blaine giggled kissing Kurt tenderly. "Boys, Boys!" Burt spoke up grinning at them sheepishly. Cooper spoke now. The Senator called this morning, our cousin Thad is going to be in town with the wife and kids and Blaine you and I have been summoned to an Anderson family dinner tomorrow night. "NO WAY!" Blaine and Kurt screamed in unison. Burt and Carole were suddenly both looking concerned. "I'm not going. I'm still recovering from the last dinner and I'm guessing the homophobe didn't have the decency to invite Kurt either. " Blaine said adamantly. "Are you seriously going Coop?" "No, Kurt wasn't invited and no I don't want to go and you certainly don't have to if you don't want to. I refuse to force you to be exposed to his ignorance and hatred. I just wanted to tell you what was going on." Blaine would rather have not known. He turned to Kurt, "You would love Thad and the kids, baby, would you mind if we invited them over on Sunday for lunch? Do you think that would be okay? I'd love my cuz to meet you." Kurt nodded and Burt and Carole smiled as Cooper called Thad and invited him for Sunday lunch. Thank goodness for Carole's casseroles.

Blaine reluctantly dragged himself from Kurt to head to school, hugging Burt and Carole before he left thanking them sincerely for all their help. "If you three boys need anything Carole and I are always near Blaine. We love you and Coop just like sons. You know where to reach us. Just take care of my boy and make sure he takes care of you." Blaine smiled tearfully. He wished The Senator was half the man and father Burt Hummel was. He kissed Kurt once again before heading out the door with Cooper right behind him. Kurt, still a bit run down from his dramatic week was taking the day off to spend with his dad and Carole before they had to head off to the airport at around 1pm. Kurt went upstairs to shower and dress while Carole and Burt finished packing and tidied up from breakfast. "I really don't like Blaine's father" Burt told Carole sounding concerned. "Why won't he just leave the boys to be happy? I know they live a lifestyle that may be hard for some people to accept but how can a man turn his back or raise a hand to his own child just because he doesn't like who he is in love with. I worry about the boys when I know he's around. They battle enough for acceptance in society. It should be a given from his own family." Carole grimaced sadly. "They have each other and Cooper and Rachel and us and all the friends from Lima Honey. They are strong boys. They have certainly shown that in the last two weeks. They have each other's backs and they are willing to ask us for help when they need it. They will be ok. I'm sure of it. We should be very proud of them. They have grown up so much." Burt nodded. He was proud.

Kurt came downstairs impeccably dressed as usual. He looked a little tired but really happy. "So I was thinking Central Park." He suggested "unless there is something else you would rather do. A little light exercise would be good for you Dad." "Sure sounds good." Burt didn't sound very enthusiastic. As Burt and Carole wandered around Central Park hand in hand, Kurt chatted away happily, telling them stories about his new life in NYC. They laughed together. Burt couldn't have felt happier. He didn't know what he would have done if Rachel hadn't found Kurt when she did and they had lost him. He and Kurt had survived so much together he was proud that they had come out the other side smiling. It hadn't always been easy especially after Elizabeth died trying to raise a gay son alone but he had succeeded. Kurt truly was an amazing kid. The hours passed quickly and soon Carole and Burt were loading their bags into a cab. "No waterworks Dad" Kurt teased as a tear ran silently down his cheek. "I love you Kurt. You are an amazing man. Just be careful okay? And look after yourself and Blaine. When I think about how close we came to losing you Kiddo it breaks my heart." "I love you too Dad. Blaine and I will be fine, I promise and we will see you at Thanksgiving. Take care Dad and watch your diet." They hugged and Burt kissed Kurt on the top of the head. Carole hugged Kurt goodbye too. Kurt stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab drive away weaving through traffic before heading inside. He would miss his dad.

Kurt finished off the left over salad from last night's dinner for his lunch and grabbed a diet coke from the fridge before heading upstairs. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and lay down on the bed to read. He hadn't had the chance yet to finish The Land of Stories and frankly he couldn't think of a better way to pass a restful afternoon. He made it through two chapters snuggled up on Blaine's side of the bed before he fell asleep. He woke up an hour later to his phone buzzing

Unknown number: I heard what happened. I'm very sorry. I hope I didn't contribute. I'm glad you are okay. Coffee, sometime?

Kurt was puzzled. Who was it?

From Kurt: Thank you but who is this?

Unknown number: Guess I shouldn't be surprised you didn't keep my number. I was an ass. It's Chandler.

"Oh Fuck!" Kurt thought. He couldn't be texting Chandler. Blainers would not like this one bit. He cringed as he replied.

From Kurt: I'm fine. It was an accidental overdose. Not your fault, nobody's fault Yes you were an ass but so was I. I did love you but I just love him more. He's always been the one. I'm sorry I hurt you.

From Chandler: Thank you I'm really glad you are ok. So coffee? Doesn't a guy deserve some closure?

From Kurt: I'm sorry Chandler but I really can't especially after you attacked Blaine. It would hurt him. I appreciate your concern for me but please don't text me again. Go and be happy.

From Chandler: I'm trying but I really miss you.

Kurt didn't reply. He returned to his book, before dozing off again. He awoke the second time to Blaine kissing his forehead smiling. "How was your day Babe?" Blaine asked. Did your dad and Carole get away ok?" Kurt smiled kissing his boyfriend "I had a good day. I took dad and Carole to central park before sending them off in a cab to the airport. I miss Dad already. Then I came to bed and read a few chapters and had a nap. A strange thing did happen though." He handed Blaine his phone. Blaine looked confused. "Just read the texts, Baby." Blaine read frowning. He didn't appreciate the dweeb texting Kurt or inviting him for coffee. He wanted to text him back telling exactly what he could do with his coffee but he refrained. He did appreciate that Kurt had brushed Chandler off and that Kurt had shared the messages with him. Their relationship was growing and he was happy.

Blaine got changed into his pjs and nudged Kurt over from his side of the bed. "Why are you always on my side?" He asked Kurt. "I told you before it smells like you and it makes me feel close to you when you aren't here." "I think that's adorable." Blaine teased "I think you are adorable." Blaine took Kurt's book and sat it on his bedtime table before taking his boyfriend in his arms. "I love you so much Kurt" "I love you so much Blaine." "So how about a little something something for the man you love? 'Not so little Blaine' has really missed your magic hands" he grinned winking at Kurt. Kurt giggled as he cupped his lovers face in hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate, filled with lust and drew groans from both boys. "I love kissing you." Kurt told Blaine breathlessly as he slowly pulled away. "I can't get enough of your lips on mine or your glorious tongue. The way you can excite me with just a kiss…" "Shut up Kurt and just kiss me again please." Blaine pleaded desperately.

Kurt pulled Blaine close again, kissing him deeply, teasing him with his tongue as his hands began to explore his boyfriend's body removing his shirt to stroke his skin lovingly. "You are so beautiful" Kurt told him as he stopped briefly to admire his partner. "Less talking, more touching." Blaine begged. "Touching?" Kurt teased somehow managing to hold onto the last of his self-control. "Na I think I'll think just go back to sleep." Blaine snapped. He rolled Kurt roughly onto his back on the bed, pinning his body to the mattress with his own before biting his neck harshly. Kurt threw his head back blissfully and thrusted against Blaine desperately. "Now that's more like it." Blaine chuckled thrusting against him also. He rolled gently off Kurt to remove his clothes, kissing each area of newly exposed skin as went. Kurt looked lustfully into his eyes as he helped him remove his own. "I'm not going to last" Kurt told Blaine. Blaine smiled. "It's ok, Gorgeous I'm not either." About three minutes later Cooper returned from work to be greeted by the scream of "Bbbblllllaaaaiiiiinnneeee" coming from upstairs as he unlocked the door. He smiled uncomfortably. He guessed life was back to normal in the Klaine bedroom but he really did need to talk to Kurt about the screaming. That would be an awkward conversation for another day. They were happy again that was the main thing.

Saturday was a quiet day spent in. Kurt helped Blaine with his homework which included some history, geometry and a rather uninteresting book report on Charles Dickens's Tale of Two Cities. None of the boys went to the Senator's family dinner instead Cooper went to Rachel's and Kurt and Blaine spent the evening just wrapped together in each other's arms talking, sharing soft kisses and just enjoying each other in a way they hadn't had the opportunity to in ages. On Sunday they were up early, tidying the apartment. There wasn't much to do as Carole had cleaned the place from top to bottom during her stay but the boys ran the vacuum over quickly and prepared lunch. Kurt was really nervous. With the exception of Coop meeting Blaine's family members hadn't exactly been a positive experience. Blaine was excited though. "You are going to love the kids" He beamed at Kurt "Toby is two. He's such a cutie, he's really shy though and Jessie is 4 I think, maybe 5. She's a beautiful little blondie, a real little princess and Thad is a lot like Coop. You'll love him. His wife, Annabelle is nice too. She's pretty quiet. We called her Annie. They are all going to love you." As if on Cue there was a knock on the door.

The kids came running inside. Jessie nearly knocked Blaine over in her excitement to hug him. "Uncle Blainey" She screamed as he picked her up and spun her around laughing. "Princess Jessie" he teased her kissing her cheek before placing her back on the floor. Kurt looked on amused as everyone else laughed. The sight of Blaine with kids really tugged at Kurt's heart strings. Oh boy Kurt breath he reminded himself. Jessie held Blaine's hand not wanting to let him go. She turned to Kurt. "Uncle Blainey who is this boy? He's so pretty. Is he your Prince Charming?" Kurt blushed. He loved Jessie already. "Yes Jessie. This is my Prince Charming. This is Prince Kurt." Jessie giggled and curtsied to Kurt who bowed before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Oh I love her already" Kurt squealed "Can I keep her?" Thad laughed extending a hand to Kurt and introducing himself and Annie. "She's beautiful but she's a little handful." Kurt looked down at Toby. He had chubby little cheeks, his mother's smile, Blaine's hazel eyes and dark hair. He was adorable. Kurt flashed to the future and imagined a son that he and Blaine shared he would look just like Toby. Steady Kurt Steady.

Kurt knelt down to greet little Toby extending a hand to him, not wanting to overwhelm the little guy. Toby giggled and ran to Kurt wrapping his little arms around Kurt's neck. Blaine looked surprised laughing. "He's not a fan of strangers. I struggle to get near him. I think he likes you though." "That's cause Uncle Kurt is Prince Charming." Jessie explained. "Uncle Kurt?" Kurt thought as he picked Toby up and carried him to the sofa chattering away to him. He liked the sound of Uncle Kurt. He hadn't been called Uncle Kurt before. Cooper entered the room and scooped Jessie up into his arms. She laughed "Put me down Uncle Coop" He kissed her and placed her down looking at Kurt and Toby playing on the sofa. "How did Kurt manage that? He always screams at me." Blaine looked on smiling with hearts in his eyes. "He has good taste" Blaine joked. Everyone laughed as they settled on the sofas. Cooper got drinks for everyone while Kurt and Blaine played with the kids. Toby and Kurt were playing tag around the sofa, Kurt pretending that Toby was too fast for him. The toddler giggled each time he got away from Kurt. Toby soon got bored with the game; he flopped down on Kurt's lap on the floor and planted a big wet baby kiss on Kurt's mouth. "Woah" Blaine joked "Back off little buddy. He's mine." The room burst into laughter again.

Annie and Thad were both surprised. They had never seen Toby take to someone like he had to Kurt. "I know where to come if I ever need a babysitter in New York." Annie mused "Really?" Kurt replied quickly. "I'm off school until 3pm tomorrow. I'd love to." Annie smiled. Coop had heated one of Carole's meals and was serving when Blaine directed Annie and Thad to the dining table. Kurt chose to stay at the coffee table and eat with the kids, listening to Jessie talk about fairies and attempting to minimise the spread of Toby's yoghurt on the furniture. It was a lost cause though. By the time the yoghurt was finished. It was everywhere and Kurt doubted that Toby had even eaten any. He looked around, it was on the coffee table, the carpet, the sofa, all over Toby's face and his own, including in his usually pristine hair, Kurt couldn't stop laughing. Blaine watched him from the table adoringly. Thud nudged him knowingly. "He's great with kids Cuz." "Yes he is" Blaine replied wistfully "Yes he is."

Kurt took Toby upstairs and cleaned them both up. Yoghurt free they returned downstairs triumphantly. Kurt attempted to put Toby down to clean the living room but was met with adamant protests. Blaine cleaned the yoghurt instead with Princess Jessie's help. She adored her Uncle Blainey especially when he rewarded her with an ice cream cone for her help. The afternoon was over all too quickly. It had been exactly what Kurt and Blaine had needed after the rough few weeks they had had. "Next time you come to New York please stay with us" Kurt invited, reluctantly returning Toby to his parents. "We might hold you to that." Thad smiled. "I'm sure Toby and Jessie would love it." "So would we" Kurt and Blaine replied in unison. Blaine hugged his cousin goodbye. Picked up Jessie hugged her tight and kissed her soft cheek gently. She giggled kissing Blaine back. "I love you Uncle Blainey and I love your Prince Charming" She curtsied to Kurt again and then grabbed him around the legs squeezing him tight. Kurt laughed at the little girl. "It was a pleasure to meet you Princess Jessie." He hugged her back. "Please come and visit us again soon." With that he shook Thad's hand, pecked Annie on the cheek and they were gone. Cooper walked them to the car.

Kurt flopped on the sofa exhausted. "Awwww they were so amazing Babe, What adorable babies. Jessie is just so sweet and I loved Toby. When we get married I want kids just like them." "Married?" Blaine questioned Kurt. "Yes married. Don't you want to marry me? One day?" Kurt looked hurt. "Um…yes of course I do. Of course I want to marry you one day but I didn't know you ever thought about that." Blaine was stunned. "I think about it all the time, I have ever since we met actually. I imagine us married and working on Broadway just today I added a couple of munchkins to the equation. Oh shit! I'm scaring you aren't I?" "No you aren't scaring me. I'm a little surprised but I'm happy because I have the same dreams. I love you Kurt. I want all that and more with you one day." They kissed lazily and snuggled into each other's arms content.


	31. Chapter 31

The week that followed was a mass of reading, assignments and catch up for Kurt. It involved lots of coffee, late night or rather all night studying and very little real time with Blaine other than late night cuddles before falling asleep drained and exhausted. By the weekend Kurt was all up to date but even after his fourth mocha he could barely hold his eyes open during his last lecture of the week. He had spotted Seb earlier in the day. He still looked a little worse for wear, faded bruises and scars from his stitches on his face and his arm still in a sling. Blaine must have given him quite a beat down. He had led a fight club at Dalton so Kurt knew he was more than capable. Seb had totally deserved it anyway. Kurt felt like he should talk to Seb to maybe clear the air but didn't really know what to say. What do you say to a 'friend' who felt you up under false pretenses and almost destroyed your relationship? Kurt decided he wasn't worth it and just let him be.  
Blaine's week had been lonely. He had busied himself with school work too. He understood that Kurt had a lot of work to catch on and he was grateful just to have Kurt at home with him. It warmed his heart to gaze over at Kurt at the desk studying, his face a mask of concentration, sighing randomly as he chewed the end of his pen. "Go to sleep babe. It's late. I'm coming to bed soon" Kurt reassured Blaine. "I'd rather wait for you, my little spoon" he yawned sleepily. "5 more minutes and I'll finally be done I promise." It had been a long week actually it had been a long three weeks but it was all behind them now. Blaine had a special weekend planned. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too tired to enjoy it.  
It was 3am before Kurt finally packed up his books and laptop on Friday night with all his work finally up to date. He was exhausted but horny as hell. He and Blaine hadn't even managed to squeeze a descent make out session into their week. He missed the closeness. He looked over fondly at this precious guy who had battled so hard to stay awake without success just so they could hold each other. He smiled. He was so tempted to wake him. He knew that with Blaine's high libido he would appreciate the wake up call but he doubted that he himself had the stamina to see it through. He instead just snuggled up beside him. Blaine even in his sleep wrapped his arms around Kurt and released a contented sigh. Kurt was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. It was 1pm before Kurt woke up on Saturday afternoon, slightly refreshed but all alone. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand and yawned and he headed for the bathroom. He thought while he was in there he may as well shower, then he would find Blaine and it would be time for some boyfriend bonding. The heat from the shower soothingly revived his tired muscles as he just let the steamy water run down his back. He sighed as he turned the water off, stepping from the shower he carelessly dried his hair then his body. He wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom to dress. As he opened the door he smiled and took in the room. The curtains were drawn so the room was dim. Candles flickered on every available surface there must have been dozens of them. There was a trail of flower petals leading to the bed and in the middle of it lay a very smiley Blaine in just his boxers. It was very clique but also very romantic. Kurt giggled. Blaine continued to smile. "What are you doing all the way over there babe? Come on." Kurt giggled again stepping toward bed and taking Blaine in arms. "I love you so much Blaine Warbler Anderson" he told him emotionally. "I just love you so very much. "They made love all afternoon, reveling in the beauty and love which was each other. In one instant it was slow and tortuous, in the next frantic and heated. As they both came the third time exhilarated and spent Kurt screamed Blaine's name in his usual fashion and they collapsed together into each other's arms sharing gentle kisses and feeling the love connection. "Woah honey you are amazing" Kurt mumbled wearily. "I didn't know we had it in us" Blaine smiled, desperately wanting to shower but not having the energy to move or the desire to drag himself from his love. They lay together sticky and sweaty in their afterglow for a while until Kurt finally taking the initiative to drag them off to bathroom. They dressed in their sweat pants and tshirts and went down stairs holding hands in search of food. Coop and Rach were snuggled together on the sofa watching a chick flick with two girls klaine had never met before. Both girls were young, about their age. Both were pretty with long hair. They were obviously a couple. They held hands and sat too close to be just friends. Kurt thought they looked cute together. Rachel blushed when she noticed Kurt. They had heard Kurt's screams numerous times throughout the afternoon and couldn't help teasing. "I'm guessing you two have been having a particularly good time up there this afternoon" she laughed "actually three particularly good times judging from the screams we heard. Never heard anyone sing quite like that before" one of the long haired strangers added. Cooper chuckled wildly as Kurt smiled sheepishly blushing furiously. Blaine looked quite proud of himself but also blushed awkwardly muttering something about always being happy to help Kurt improve his vocal range. Kurt dragged him to the corner of the kitchen, whispering "I am mortified. Am I really that loud? Sebastian told me once he heard me screaming from in the hallway in the dorms. I thought he was just being an ass." Rachel replied laughing."I can still hear you Kurt and yes you are that loud and yes Seb is an ass." Kurt hid his face in embarrassment while the others laughed. "By the way you guys might want to meet your new neighbors. This is Ems and Luce. They moved in across the hall yesterday." Kurt moved forward to shake their hands as the girls stood avoiding eye contact. Ems who had spoken up earlier laughed at him and pulled him into a hug. "Considering what I heard earlier Tiger I think we are past the handshake stage of our friendship." Kurt blushed violently but decided he liked this outspoken girl. He hugged Luce gently too. "I'm Kurt" he introduced "and that sexy devil in the kitchen hunting and gathering for food is my beautiful boyfriend Blaine." Blaine smiled and nodded, winking at Kurt. "Anyone else hungry ?" he asked raiding the fridge, opting for leftover chicken and salads and diet cokes when everyone else declined. "Any plans for tomorrow?" Rachel asked them as they settled down in the adjacent sofa. "Just to stay as far away from you as I can" Kurt replied still pouting. Rachel giggled. "You know you love me Kurt and that I'm your bestest best friend" Kurt grunted. "Actually Rachel Blaine is my bestest best friend." He kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Aww baby that's so sweet. You are my bestest best friend too." Blaine crooned. Rachel laughed "Kurt, Blaine is not your best friend. He is your loverrrrrrrr!" She rolled the r off her tongue. Everyone laughed except Kurt who blushed. Sometimes that baby penguin still reared its little head.  
The six of them hung out for the evening watching movies and snacking constantly. Kurt although embarrassed eventually forgave Rachel and his new neighbor Emma for all their teasing but made a note to bite into something at least the next time he was fortunate enough to orgasm.

On Sunday Kurt woke up alone again. The sun was streaming in through the window. It was a beautiful fall day and only a bit over a week till thanksgiving. Kurt was looking forward to heading back to Lima and seeing his family and all the New Directions. Thanksgiving lunch would be a family affair just Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine and Finn because Cooper and Rachel would be with Rachel's dads. Kurt felt bad for Blaine and Cooper that they wouldn't see their parents for Thanksgiving but a big party was planned for the evening with the New Directions at the Hudmel home so at least the brothers would be together then. The Senator did not deserve to see them anyway. Pushing the thought aside Kurt headed downstairs. The apartment was empty. A note lay on the counter in Blaine's scrappy handwriting. It read:

K, x

Couldn't bear to wake you baby.

Just meeting a school friend for coffee

Have your breakfast shower dress and wait for me

I'll be back about 11am.

Love you Babe

B x

Kurt looked at the clock it was only 9:30. He felt abandoned and alone. He and Blaine had been so separate lately he just wanted to be with him. He raided the cupboard for cereal poured himself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and a coffee and sulked. They usually lay in bed late on Sundays and fooled around. Who was Blaine meeting? Another guy? Why would he neglect him? They needed time together. Life had got in the way so much lately. He ate his cereal and went upstairs grumpily to get showered and dressed. He chose red skinny jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt and a red and blue vest. He applied extra sunscreen and deciding not to wait for Blaine because he was angry now and headed outside for a walk. He soon lost track of time and when his phone buzzed he realized it was 11:20am

From Blaine: where are you babe? I miss you  
From Kurt: if you miss me why'd u leave me home alone this morning  
From Blaine: are u upset? did you get my note? just come home sexy and ill explain.  
From Kurt: I just feel so separated from you. I love you so much  
From Blaine: come home baby I love you too.  
From Kurt Ill be 5 minutes

Kurt almost ran home desperate to see his man and just hold him. When he got to his apartment Emma and Lucy were in the hall. "Hi Kurt" Lucy smiled. "Do you think you could help us for a few minutes. We were up the roof playing with our new kitten Goggles. She jumped up onto the air conditioning unit and we can't reach her down. You would be tall enough." Kurt nodded trying to hide his annoyance. He headed up the three flights of stairs to the roof. Not even noticing as he opened the door that Ems and Luce hadn't followed him. What he did notice was the soft sound of guitar music. As he stepped out onto the roof his mouth dropped open. He forgot instantly about Goggles and Emma and Lucy, he forgot he was angry at Blaine for disappearing this morning, as he looked around. There sat Blaine at a table for two that looked like it could belong in any fancy five star restaurant. He stood as Kurt stepped closer, took his hand kissed him on the cheek smiling and led him to the table. He pulled out his chair for him romantically and Kurt sat down. Both boys had the widest smiles. Blaine sat opposite Kurt picking up his guitar and he began to sing,

_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again and I want you to know baby._

Kurt quietly squealed excitedly. His hand's rushing to cover his mouth. Blaine's voice sounded perfect. Blaine was perfect. There was no denying it.

I, I love you like a love song, baby

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Constantly, boy, you play through my mind like a symphony.  
There's no way to describe what you do to me.  
You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby

Tears of joy, of relief and of love ran silently down both boys cheeks. They had survived a break up, moving into together, The Senator's violent attack on Blaine, Sebastian's sexual attack on Kurt, Kurt's accidental overdose and both their school work loads and still come out the other side together, somehow more vulnerable but somehow stronger and more bonded. "I love you Blaine" Kurt mouthed as Blaine continued singing.

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

_I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own._  
_Music to my heart, that's what you are._  
_A song that goes on and on_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_Love you_  
_Like a love song_

As Blaine's voice faded and the guitar music ceased, Kurt got up from chair, he took the guitar from Blaine's arms, sat it down pulled Blaine to his feet. He hugged him tight and smothered his fae in soft kisses, swearing he would never let him go ever. Luce and Ems looked on from the doorway smiling as Em's patted Goggles gently. Their plan to get Kurt to join Blaine on the roof had worked and Kurt hadn't even realised.

The song used is by Selena Gomez and the Scene 'I love you like a love song' Not a fave of mine but I thought the words were fitting.


End file.
